A Burden with Glorious Purpose
by Singeramg
Summary: After seeing the error in his ways, Loki helps fight with the Avengers. What happens when the rest of the Avengers go on a 'couples retreat', leaving the only two uninvolved scientists,Darcy and Loki to work on Jane's Bifrost rebuilding experiment in her absence together? They discover old myths aren't true, & maybe they also had a more glorious purpose than to rebuild the Bifrost.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All known characters are owned by MARVEL and not by me.

Ok everyone this is my first story I hope you all like it. Take it easy for I am brand new to the posting. Although if you review it may have me move a bit faster in my typing Enjoy

Chp1 Burdened With Glorious Purpose:

Loki x Darcy

Truth was Loki felt remorse for his past actions. The time he had spent in the white room, with a large glass window had made him feel like an animal. In all honesty he had behaved like one, and worse, he had acted very common at that. No longer did he see himself as above other based off of his status of Prince of Asgard. He was also a King in Jotunhiem, but this was something he kept to himself, and he was not ready to take the throne yet. He had seen the error of his ways, and without the dark lure of the Tesseracts' power seething within him, he had learned to forgive, well at least begin to forgive. Odin his adoptive father still saw Thor as the golden son, but Loki was learning that his approval no longer mattered. Thor, while brash and generally oafish at times, had the best intentions and relying on his brute strength to solve all problems. This was just who he was and Loki had accepted it. Now Loki was on Midgard with Thor to help defend the mortals from those who wished to destroy the earth as it spun. He saw it was better to have the Avengers as his allies, rather than his enemies. Especially seeing as Thanos had every intention on killing him as painfully as possible. He honestly knew it was a mistake to ever strike a deal with him, but when he fell out of the other side of the wormhole created by the bifrost in their domain they had taken him in, fed the delusions inside his mind of betrayal and hurt, and filled his mind with thoughts of ruling in grandeur while everyone kneeled at his feet. He unwittingly became controlled by the cube and lost himself.

Currently he was sitting in his room at Stark Towers, looking out at the city below him. Although Fury didn't trust him and he didn't trust Fury he still joined in their little missions from time to time. He did miss the thrill of battle. He had maintained a semi- permanent residence, only returning to Asgard for the harvest of the apples and to visit his mother. Otherwise he lived on Midgard, with his brother Thor and the Avengers. A none too subtle knock on his door interrupted his thinking and silent mediation. Annoyed, (Even if he learned that he was not truly evil, he still was the god of mischief and his personality did not change, he was still quite the trickster and generally annoyed with everyone) he walked over to the door and answered, only to find his overly smiley Thor on the other side.

"Is there a reason you're pounding on my door? Or do you just not know how to knock properly, if not you should have Jane teach you"

Thor laughed, the joke clearly not affecting him.

"Good day brother. Glad to see you're awake for the day. May I enter?"

Loki, not wanting to be bothered but not having a choice, he let Thor in.

"So I know you have not come to just wish me a good morning and exchange pleasantry, what can I do for you brother?"

"You know me well; I have come to ask a favor of you."

"You can ask, but no guarantees I'll grant."

"As you know Tony has planned what midgardians call a 'couples retreat' for the week. Lady Jane would really love to go, and I would like to experience this celebration."

"And you come to me for what? Bedroom advice?"

Loki smirked knowing that always got him riled up, maybe he could get a practice battle with his brother for old time sake. Thor abstained from taking the bait, though he was itching to.

"No, besides I have no need to ask, I am quite proficient on my own."

Loki hid a scoff under a cough. He had the unfortunate ordeal of sharing a wall with him as the rooming situation stood now, and whenever he brought Lady Jane to his room, he never got rest for all the noise they made. But even then while Thor had bedded his fair share of women, he lacked the finesse in making a woman truly scream in pleasure.

"Lady Jane is currently working on a way to rebuild the bifrost and connect our worlds once again. But there are some important experiments she is conducting that need to be watched carefully and the data processed as it appears."

"She can't run from this experiement from the retreat, is Tony not the messiah of all things electronic in this realm?"

"Apparently no one is allowed any electronics on this trip unless it is an emergency. The computer man J.A.R.V.I.S. will be available for all of us, but nothing else. Meaning she cannot check on the experiment herself. Nobody else can understand her work on the bridge. Could you keep watch on these calculations, make sure nothing goes askew in her absence?"

Loki did not want to do this, but it would do to have a debt in his favor from Thor.

"When will you return again?"

"In one weeks time. We leave tonight."

"Fine, I suppose I could watch over her little project, but you will owe me brother."

"Deal. Lady Jane will be so pleased. We will drop her paperwork off to you before we depart. And Lady Darcy will be helping you should any other problems arise. She will join you in the lab in the morning."

Thor smirked. Loki huffed. When it came to Lady Darcy, Loki was conflicted. On one hand she was impossibly infuriating, always talking and arguing with him. She was not intimidated by him by any means, but on the other side she was the one of the only people he enjoyed talking to, even if it was just to goad her into being angry. But now she was not going on this trip with ehr romantic intrest?

"Lady Darcy will not be going on the trip? I thought she was set to board the private planes with you all?"

Thor looked abashed and spoke.

"She and her Boyfriend are no longer together, it seems they had a quarl about the openness of their relationship, and their courtship ended. Thankfully she had mentioned the 'couples retreat' to him, and told him she worked for Stark Industries (When she really worked for S.H.I.E.L.D) but not that she worked directly with the Avengers."

"Well he was an imbecile anyways."

LOki scoffed out and walked back to window so that he could look out at he skyline. Thor noted the look that went across his brother face when he mentioned Darcy's former lover.

"Is this fondness brother?"

Thor grinned at Loki, while Loki looked indifferent again, trying to feign contempt.

"Hardly, but she was obviously bored with him. Her intelligence greatly outmatches his own."

"Regardless of your dislike, she will be helping you during our leave."

He said with a tone of finality, telling Loki that that the arrangement was not up for debate.

"Fine. Now I'm leaving. I will be back before you leave for your trip. I'll be on Asgard, visiting mother."

He was clearly irritated with his brother for forcing the girl on him.

"Please send my regards, I would accompany you but I must pack and prepare with Lady Jane."

His smile, told Loki that the packing wasn't all Thor had in mind for the day, and that he no intrest of being in the room next to them for the day.

"Fine."

Loki waved his hand over himself, and his attire changed to typical Asgardian clothes. Consisting of Dark green fabrics, black leather and golden metals for armor, but casual enough for a visit with his mother. Focusing on home, he found himself standing in the throne room in front of his mother and pseudo father.

"Loki, my son I was not expecting your visit. I was just commenting to your father that we had not spoken to you or your brother."

Queen Frigga's eyes burned brighter at the sight of her once lost son. She was overly excited to see her son. Odin was not as elated to see him.

"Speaking of your brother, has he come with you?"

Odin spoke, clearly wanting to see his other son more than the one standing in front of him.

"He sends his regards; he could not join me on the trip. There is a midgardian event he is participating in with his Lady Jane and the rest of the Earths' mightiest."

"You are not joining them, son?"

"No. I prefer the solitude."

"As always."

Odin grunted and stood from his throne, and walked from the room. This action did not offend him, because he no longer held affinity for the man. Queen Frigga smiled at her son, hoping to excuse the behavior of Odin.

"Come my son; walk with me in the garden."

She offered her arm, and Loki took it to help her off the throne and walk with her to the palace garden.

_***Garden***_

"So how have you been? How is life on Midgard?"

Queen Frigga asked of her son.

"Life on Midgard? Well... It's different. It's inhabitants are still mostly incredibly dull or unintelligent or some dreadfully annoying combination of the two."

Loki said cynically, rolling his eyes.

"It cannot be that horrible if you choose to live there, when we have allowed you back into court. You could say here if you wanted."

She was secretly pressing the matter in hopes her son would come home, maybe to repair the rift in her once happy family.

"It is better to live where I make a difference and people accept me for who I am, Rather than be a prince in a place where they look down upon me for not being the next heir."

"Honey we decreed you forgiven and as a prince once we realized you terrorized under the Tesseract's power. You are free here."

"I know, but it doesn't change the looks and thoughts of the people, mother."

"I think you're missing something. Perhaps you need someone to talk to and time with."

"No."

The Queen looked a bit saddened because she was tired of seeing her son so sad, plus the palace was getting quiet without her sons. It was time for new feet to run down the golden halls of the palace and tire out servants as they tried to chase down the ones resposible for destroying something inside the palace.

"I just think you could do, with having someone to to spend time with, someone to share your aspirations and goals, someone to give you an heir."

Loki froze, and stared at his mother. The thought of him having children were impossible on any realm, nobody would dare to concive with Asgard's dark prince, thinking him a blight without even knowing of his true herritage.

"Mother please..."

"Imagine Loki, someone to share your life and knowledge with. Having children is a life changing experience."

She smiled thinking of little Loki's and Thor's running around like her fully grown sons once did.

"Mother you cannot possibly think anyone would want to be with me."

"You could find a nice Asgardian Woman and then settle down."

"No woman from here would want me for nothing more than my power, wealth and status. And once they knew what I really was, they would never have children with me, for fear their children would be a monster just like... Me."

The Queen would not hear any of it. She regretted ever letting them here those legends as mere children, especially knowing one of her sons was related to the villain in the stories. She was the one to stop walking now, and she grabbed her son by the forearms, forcing him to stop walking and look her in the eyes.

"Loki Odinson..."

"Laufeyson."

"That doesn't matter Loki. You are not a monster. Do not let me hear you call yourself that again. There is someone for everyone and you are no different son. That is truth."

Loki heard the words but he dismissed the kind words as such... Kind words. That's all they would ever be to him. A way to coddle his feelings, and unvalidate his fears...

He finished the conversation with his mother about life in general, and then he said his goodbyes and returned to Midgard. Thor was waiting on the outside of the door for him to return, with a stack of paper in his large hand.

"Brother. We will be leaving shortly. Here are the papers needed to work in the experiment. Also Lady Darcy came by to inform you of when to meet her in the morning."

"And?"

He spoke waiting for Thor to finish his sentence knowing there was more to be said, also wanting to know why Lady Darcy wanted to see him.

"She says 8am."

"I am an early riser. I will meet her there."

"Great. We are taking our leave now, please behave around Ms. Darcy. I'd hate to see her upset and you subsequently frustrated because you two can't get along. I want you both alive when we return."

"I for certain will be alive, she can only hope."

Thor takes the comment in jest and bids his brother a good holiday, and leaves for his retreat.

Loki wanting nothing more than a meal and sleep goes to take a shower conjures a meal from the kitchen and spends his night sleeping afterwards, groaning at the thought of spending time with the Midgardian...

* * *

AN: REVIEW, ALL CRITICISM WELCOME… UNLESS YOU'RE A JERK, THEN YOUR NOT WELCOME…. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but if I did trust me they would not be limited to our imaginations! Owned by MARVEL...

_OKAY, so I realize this is getting a bit slow to start, but I do have a plan, I promise! Thank you to all of you that have favorited, Followed or Reviewed my little story. I didn't expect anyone to like it, but you guys did so thank you! Also thank you even if you viewed and read, but didn't leave any messges because, the fact your reading it makes me feel better and makes me want to write more! :)_

_Also I Don't have a BETA so I realize I may have mistakes, please feel free to point them out as you see them and I will do my best to go back and fix them._

_As always CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM is welcome and encourged..._

_OK IM DONE!_

* * *

Darcy Pov:

Darcy Lewis was not a happy camper. No, she wasn't being funny either. In fact she was downright pissed. She couldn't believe the little prick cheated on her! Granted she had been feeling a little trapped and complacent, but she had been hoping that Tony's retreat and him finally knowing all of her life would bring them closer, but the little asshole cheated on her! She had found out on accident of course, she had swung by his place to see if he'd gotten her email list on what to pack as they were leaving in a week, imagine her surprise when she catches him pounding away on his next door neighbor. You wouldn't think that she was in the process of being trained by S.H.I.E.L.D as an assassin, by her reaction, she wasn't anywhere close to being as good as Natasha, but still could have broken his arm or many other appendages that he liked. Darcy still assisted Jane in her experiments, including her most current to help rebuild the "Bifrost" that Thor and Loki destroyed in their battle a while back. Now that she wasn't going on the trip (She didn't want to be around all those couples getting it in, while she was alone) she was going to help Jane compute her data so when she returned she could start her first test phase. She was spending the day with Jane so that she could make sure she had all the information she needed.

"...okay so the data should be coming in rather steadily. You will want to be taking note of all of the information coming out, and then entering it into the other data simulator. The run a test, take the results and make notes. You will need to do this for every set of data you receive."

Darcy blanched a little bit, not exactly sure how she could handle doing all if this by herself. Jane saw the panicked look on her face and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry I realize this is a two person job, but that's why I've already arranged for you to be working with someone this week."

"And who is my unlucky soul?"

Darcy said touching the tips of her fingers together in a mock evil scientist motion with a smile.

"Well... It's Loki."

Darcy's smile faded immediately. Loki made her life hell when he was around! She spent a majority of the time arguing with him, the rest was spent ignoring him. Yes she was glad he wasn't trying to kill everyone and holding a grudge against Thor anymore, but he still was a snarky, moody, asshole that she spent time avoiding at all cost. She wasn't sure why everyone liked him; then again he didn't treat anyone else like he treated her. He found every opportunity to try and make her feel inadequate to him. The only reason she was tolerating this was for Jane.

"Jane..."

She whined, hoping her doe eyes and puppy dog lip would get her out if this.

"Darcy it won't be so bad."

"Yea for you, Ms." My Fiancé is a supermodel, alien, superhero" going on a couples retreat."

"He is not my Fiancé. He's my boyfriend."

"He's not my Fiancé"... Yet. Just you wait."

"Don't make this about me."

"Jane darling this whole experiment is about you. Now please, PLEASE don't make me work with him."

"Darcy I need you. I know you two aren't the best for friends but could you do this for me."

"And nobody from S.H.I.E.L.D can help?"

"No. Plus he's got inside knowledge, centuries of it on his side about the Bifrost. He can be a real asset to this project. I already had plans to bring him on later, but now is a good of a time as any. And this will put him in an even better position with Fury."

"You know he doesn't care about anything Director Fury thinks of him."

"Yes, but Thor seems to, and I for one want to help. Now please just do this for me."

Jane flipped the puppy dog look back on Darcy and, Darcy caved. She had already promised to help Jane anyhow.

"Grr... Fine. But you better hope when you come back he is in one peace."

"I expect you two will be fine. Now I've got some packing left, plus the last time Thor tried to pack the refrigerator, when I asked him to pack the food that was inside of it, imagine the look on Agent Hill's face when I had to put in a request for a new refrigerator in our room.

"Have fun, get laid for me!"

Jane rolled her eyes and blushed at the comment, while Darcy plopped into a chair after she turned the corner. She needed something to do with her time when she wasn't down here crunching data. She couldn't do any training while half the S.H.I.E.L.D staff was on the retreat. The techs assigned to keep watch on potential threats weren't equipped to train her, so she had a week of self practice, or maybe just a week to chill and watch corny romcoms with her best friends Ben and Jerry and maybe her acquaintance Haägen-Dazs if he was free. It had a while since she had time alone. Graduating from college student to S.H.I.E.L.D operative didn't leave a lot of time. She loved feeling like she was a part of something, but the downside was that she missed her days in, where she'd lounge around in an old too large tee-shirt and her socks rocking out to her iPod speakers.

Yes, that was what she would do. But first she had to tell a certain Asgardian what time to meet her down in the lab for the week they were working together.

She secured the lab and left it to go to his rooms that were only down the hall from her own...

Once there she knocked and knocked with no answer. Thor came out of his room to see who was knocking on his brother's door.

"Lady Darcy, I suppose you're looking for my brother?"

"Yea, I needed to tell him what time to meet me in the lab in the morning. Do you know where he is?"

"He spoke of going to Asgard today to see our mother. Would you like for me to tell him for you?"

"Yea, we start tomorrow at 8 am for data extraction. Can you have him meet me down there?"

"As you wish. Oh and don't worry, I've instructed my brother to behave while we are on leave."

Darcy smiled at Thor and nodded at him.

"Thanks Thor. Enjoy your trip."

"Thank you. Well wishes to you as well."

Then he turned and entered his own room.

Not having to talk to Loki had made her day significantly better. She decided to go get her things for her week of relaxation...

*The next Morning*

Darcy instantly regretted having Loki meet her at the lab at 8am. It was 6am and she had to be up this early to do her sunrise yoga and then have time for a shower. Dressed in her favorite pair of black yoga pants and a lime green tank top she grabbed her yoga mat and made her way to the roof, which Tony had already gave his express permission to use, (well more like pepper had and Tony looking to have fun this week agreed) on the mocking condition she watered his non existing plants. She normally doesn't do her yoga outside, but seeing as she knew Stark tower was practically on shut down, nobody will see her, so she was going to take the chance and go.

The air was typical New York air, but it was much quieter. The view was spectacular from up here. Darcy had J.A.R.V.I.S. play some relaxing Zen music and started to move into some more difficult poses. She was moving into the bridge pose when she heard.

"Leave it to you to take over the one area I use."

Startled she dropped to her butt, and her back.

"Ouch. Shit what are you doing here?"

"That is a question I should be asking you. I am here every morning for mediation, why are you here?"

Darcy picked herself off the ground when Loki made his way over to her.

"I am up here for sunrise yoga. I usually do this in my room, but Tony and Pepper gave me access to the place for the week."

She dusted her pants off and missed the glance over her body from Loki.

"Well now you may leave I need silence for my mediation, and your panting like a animal in the summer heat in quite annoying and concentration breaking."

Darcy huffed and looked at him incredulously.

"You cannot be serious. You standing at the door frame for god knows how long is creepy and unwelcome, you ass."

Arms crosses behind his back, he smirked and went to sit down on the ledge where Tony could plop down and robot arms would remove his suit for him. She decided to keep performing, and just as she went to sit down her mat disappeared. She looked at Loki who had a smirk on his face.

"Give it back now."

Without looking at her he spoke.

"Give what back my clueless mortal?"

"My yoga mat. I know you've zapped it somewhere with your little magic trick."

"It is more than a mere magic trick."

"I don't give a crap Loki. Give me back my mat so I can finish my workout. Where is it?"

"Hopefully it landed in your fire pitch, but I'm sure it's in your room."

"Bring it back. Now!"

His right eye popped open and he smirked.

"And what will you do if I don't? It's not like you can fight me or anything."

Darcy tired of his smug attitude decided to switch her plan. After all Natasha had taught her a thing or two about how to lose the innocence in her eyes and get what she wanted, she just hoped it would work. She sauntered over to his ledge.

"Please Loki, can't you just give it to me?"

She was standing behind him; hand on hip, chest thrust forward.

"Depends what are you willing to do to get it?"

Darcy going along with him (For her mat, she told herself) decided to lean forward.

"Come on can I please have it back. I'll cut off the music and practice in silence.

She tried giving him a sexy look, to which he promptly busted out laughing at her."

"You my dear should work on your smolder."

She growled, and gave up. She was about 5 seconds from pushing him over the edge and there was no Chitari aircraft to catch his ass this time.

"Oh FUCK YOU LOKI!"

She stormed off, her morning successful ruined, but not before she heard...

"Just name the time and place Lady Darcy."

Loki yelled back snickering at her. She slammed the door to Tony's apartment and went into her own room one level down. She proceeds to get ready for the day and promises herself that she will not let the God of Mischief irk her anymore today...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, and I NEVER WILL... :(

_I am a happy camper. I was worried this chapter wouldn't make it today, but it has, so I am posting it! I must warn you, this chapter has some __**M rated ideals and feeling**__, and creates a bit of Imagery, but nothing too explicit... __yet__. * Loki Smirk*_

Enjoy, and once you do leave some love from that little button at the bottom that says review... :)

* * *

*Loki Pov*

To find Lady Darcy in such a tantalizing position was unexpected for this early in the morning. Her back was arched as she held herself up by her hands and feet. It was quite interesting. The thoughts he had about her in that moment weren't completely pure, but he would never act on them. He magicked her rug away just to piss her off and as a distraction so that she would get out of that position. There was no clear sign of what he may have done if she stayed that way. The enragement across her face brought pure delight to his, when she left the room and was fairly certain she'd come back with some kind of mortal weapon that she was hardly trained to use and attempt to do damage, but instead she disappeared until they were to meet again in the lab

* No Pov*

Darcy was dressed in a long sleeved royal blue shirt with her skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Her ponytail was at the nape of her neck and she drunk a cup of hot chocolate. At 7:59 Loki came in the door, dressed in what he calls normal attire, but was really a bunch of black leather and dark green fabric.

"You're going to be hot in that."

Darcy said.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with for the day."

"Fine. I'll be gathering the data so that you can compute it into that simulator and then I'll write down the results. We can both take notes."

"Why must you gather data? Surely I am more capable of such intelligence."

"Well you are certainly more capable of being a dick. No, I'm having you run the simulator because you have more knowledge of what the end result should look like Mr. I'm going to destroy it by trying to commit Genocide."

Loki hissed at her word. He cringed at the thought of how he had almost killed an entire race of his ego trip, had subsequently resulted in the destroying of the Bifrost. He accepted that he had lost touch for awhile, but that doesn't mean he liked being reminded about it. He grabbed her arm, roughly but enough to bruise but enough to prove his point.

"That is none of your business mortal girl."

"It is, especially when I'm stuck here with you trying to rebuild the damn thing."

"You know nothing about me! Don't pretend you do!"

His grip got tighter; she squirmed and looked at his fingers as they began to turn blue.

"Loki! Let me go!"

She wanted to panic, everything in her said he could snap her like a twig, but her new training said otherwise. She calmly tried to employ a breakaway move, but he pulled her closer not being affected by her weak move.

"You puny humans, think you know the truth based off lies told to you by your elders who know about as much as you do. Pathetic."

She saw the blue run up his arm, but she wasn't frightened by the blue skin, it was the lost look in his eye that told her to leave before he lost sanity. She employed what any woman should employ when she was being held against her will by a man. He kneed him in his balls.

He released her instantly and he skin cold changed back to his normal tone as he dropped back to the ground. Her skin was already beginning to blossom into a hand shaped blue bruise. He was lucky she had forgotten her taser this morning! She poked at it and hissed.

"Fuck man that hurt!"

"Likewise Lady Darcy, Likewise."

She tried to leave to find ice, but a subtle hand on her ankle stopped her. He pulled himself up for the floor, his breath much shaker, but he still recovered much quicker than any normal person would.

"Well played Ms. Lewis, I'll be better prepared in future forays with you."

He noticed the bruise he left on her and he felt horrible about what he'd done. He magicked the chairs closer, and motioned for he to take a seat on the chair.

"Please sit."

She sat and then spoke. She didn't want to meet his eyes again, she knew she had pushed a button and hoped these weren't her last seconds alive.

"I really need to go find ice."

"Lady Darcy I am the descendant of giant frozen ice, I think I could provide what you need quite easily."

His skin ran colder as he touched her arm. She shivered from the contact, Thor hasn't told her and the rest of the Avengers the story of Loki, only that he was adopted and that was one of the reasons he went a little bat shit crazy. He said it wasn't his story to tell. Who could stand to be as cold as he was now?

"Wow your cold."

He started to pull away afraid she remember something Thor had told them and she'd run off screaming.

"Wait! No it's a good thing."

"I do apologize Lady Darcy. I've caused you injury."

Darct swallowed her pride, the wounded puppy look on his face was enough to make her speak up.

"I'm sorry as well Loki. I clearly crossed a line, and for that I'm a jerk."

The moment was different than either had experienced before, and Darcy reverted to her clumsy college self, knocking over a cup of black, ballpoint pens fro mthe table next to them

"Shit, my bad."

They picked the pens off the floor together, and they made eye contact. Darcy had a sudden urge to kiss him as he had the same urge for her. He lifted his had brush back a few brunette curls that had fallen in her eyes, but he caught himself and played off the action by healing her arm. Her arm felt better and it snapped her out the moment rather quickly.

"Whoa. You can heal others?! That's so awesome I never knew that!"

She asked touching her arm where the bruise had been, a large warm smile on her face, and Loki had never seen somethign so real and warm.

"Of course."

"Then why in the hell do you make the others suffer through the pain?"

She asked after thinking about all the times she patched up Tony or Clint after battles, and Loki looked surprisingly unscathed.

"How will they ever learn not to be such imbeciles in battle if I take care of their injuries?"

"Jerk."

"Well I could let them die? Would that still make me a jerk or a murderer?"

He countered liking that her fire was coming back. She considered her response for a moment.

"No matter what you do you're a jerk. Mr. Laufeyson. Do the others know about your healing powers?"

She quipped, and then questioned.

"No. They'd resent me for it. No, Lady Darcy I think this is something I'd rather not tell them."

"Fine i'll keep it to myself."

Loki wasn't expecting her to agree so easily, and his comeback couldn't be put to use so he soundlessly sat back down. Darcy who had wanted to get over the moment and creepy feeling she was feeling, went back to looking at the material in front of her.

They worked mostly, in silence trying to accept they had agreed on something. They only discussed data and results. Loki was itching to say something, he knew it would be a bad idea to piss her off and she didn't want to rile him up, especially since he had healed her, the time was nearing 5 so she paused the data stream.

"So it's 5, I think we should stop here."

"Tired already?"

"No, I just have...plans."

His eyebrow arched elegantly as he side-gazed at her.

"Really, and here I was thinking the only thing you would be busy doing involve your own sexual self pleasure."

Her jaw dropped wide, and Loki was going to say more but she beat him to it, effectively making him end the jokes.

"No, just because you can't find anyone but your hand, does not mean we are all that desperate and in need."

She cleaned up the papers and put them where she could find them in the morning. She knew if she didn't put them in a proper spot, she's go crazy trying to remember where she left them in the large lab.

"All jests aside, what are your plans for the evening?"

He asked before he had the chance to stop himself.

"Honestly?"

"It's not like you can lie to me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing special. A long hot bath and then relaxing in front of my T.V. with Dinner. And you? What are your plans?"

" Meditation."

"Is that all you do?"

She questioned.

"No. I just choose to do it."

"I think you should watch a movie or something. Relax for a minute if two and you might be more personable to others."

"I find myself to be personable. You just have unfortunate timing when it comes to interactions with me."

"Whatever."

They walked out the lab, where they locked it and walked toward their respective rooms.

"Ok it's off to that exciting night I have planned. I will see you in the morning same time?"

"On the roof?"

"No, in the lab. Good night."

She said though the day was still young. She started to open her door, when she turned to him.

"Oh and if you do see me in the morning on the roof, please don't interrupt me again, you will find me much more personaible."

"I'll see what I can do."

They parted into their separate rooms for the night. Loki tried to dismiss the thought of Lady Darcy in her bath but the thought plagued him until he found himself staring at her, well his imaginary her.

She was moving around the room, her hips slightly swaying to music generating from the black box on the table. Her dark curls swung across her back to the tune of her sway. He wanted to cross to her and wrap the curls around his hand as he pulled her head back for a passionate kiss, but he found himself content to just watch. She shed herself of her shoes and her sock monkey socks, and danced her away into her bedroom. The lights dimmed low, the earth tones sounding her in richness. She sang along softly to the words in the music. She pulled the top from her torso, providing Loki with the glorious sight of her chest covered by a black lace bra, containing what he wanted to view, just out of sight. He became angry with his own imagination, because it was torturing him with Darcy's slow, deliberate movements as she moved across the room and into her bathroom.

She ran bath water for herself, adding Lilac scented bubbles to fill to the top of the giant tub. She dragged the black jeans she had been wearing earlier that day down her smooth, long and toned legs. She clipped her hair back out of her eyes. She moved her music playing device closer and then Loki's imagination gave him great pleasure as she unsnapped her bra and let her panties fall to the ground along with it. He did not get a frontal view of her, but he could tell she was magnificent. The bubbles immersed her body up until her Neck. He would love to be those very bubbles that got to delight in their short lives, over touching the smoothness of her skin.

"Breathtaking."

He whispered to no person in particular. When Darcy sat up and looked around curiously the bubbles where just short of exposing her. Then it hit him that she could hear him, which meant he was really in her bathroom!

Panicked about how he had teleported without meaning too. He made himself reappear in his room in spot he had been in. Was he losing control of his powers? He was nervous, he had experienced the feeling of no control with the Tesseract and he wasn't about to go through that dark fire field again. He still couldn't shake the image of Darcy that he had seen. He had wanted nothing more than to crush her body to his and possess her in the most entirety of ways.

This was going to be hell for him if he could not figure out this issue soon...

Darcy had relaxed back into the warm water after she thought she heard a whisper in the sanctity of her bathroom. Dismissing the sound as a figment of her imagination, and faded away in her thoughts. As hard as she wanted to pretend, she felt that moment in the lab earlier. His touch had sent Goosebumps up her arm and not because of the coldness in his touch. It felt strange to have this feeling about Loki. It felt almost misplaced, but a part of her wanted to welcome it. Pull it closer and make it one with her...

An hour, dinner and two glasses of wine later she found herself contemplating about Loki. There must be a reason he is isolated. She only knew about him, what Thor had told her and it hadn't been much. Darcy had never waited on guys, never fawned over one, but once she was in with a guy, she was all in. Gave them her all, which is why she was so angry with her previous boyfriend. She had given him the most dedication and time she could find in her mind. And let it be known that was an accomplishment for her. But now here she was again sitting at home by herself. Scratch that... In a whole building… by herself. She decided to cut her brain off of all thoughts; it seemed that it was a better option was to not think about her failed love life or Loki at the moment...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, blah blah blah!

So far, this has been my favorite chapter to write so far, becuase I got to play with some feels. :) I do want to say, I don't condone any violence against women, and Loki doesn't either. So remember this is just fiction, and I had to write this to move the story along.

As always I hope you enjoy and I welcome your comments!

OH SNAP, I ALMOST FORGOT! THANK YOU! You guys brighten up my day with every new alert, favorite and author alert I get. I love you guys!

* * *

Darcy woke up a bit earlier than normal in hopes she could get her routine in before Loki could arrive and mess with her morning. She was all out of sorts yesterday because she didn't get her morning started off right. Then after the lab time today she wanted to get some self practice in, downstairs at the training facility.

A half an hour later...

"Ah,We meet again."

Loki said from the doorway just as she was coming up from her downward facing dog position.

"Good Morning Loki."

She said trying to stay as cordial as possible.

"Morning Lady Darcy. Rest well?"

"Yea. That bath was just what I needed."

Loki stiffened everywhere at the reminder of Darcy last night. Luckily, she didn't notice since she decided to go into tree pose facing the street. He took observation of her, and she seemed much more calm and a lot less cheeky when she was doing this 'yoga' exercise.

"Why do you practice this yoga art every morning?"

Loki questioned, with a curious look on his face.

"Because not only is it good for the body, it's good for the mind as well."

"How so?"

"I find it helps relieve the stress I have and it helps me also release some of the anger I have.'

"You angry? I never would have guessed."

He said smirking with a sarcastic tone. She went back on two feet, and sunk down to the ground to finish her yoga with some meditation.

"Funny. Yes. When I'm angry I find going through the process helps me not what to tase everybody that says something I don't like."

She closed her eyes and focused on clearing her mind, Loki realizing she was doing what he came up here to do, took a spot next to her and went to practice his meditation. He used the time to focus his mind, strengthen his mind against outside attacks, and that would protect his body. He also practiced his magic when in this state. He would often create copies of himself on other realms and walk around in them at the same time. His first goal was to make them all corporal, as of right now he couldn't have one besides himself you could touch and interact with. He wanted to interact with the people on every realm no matter where he was. Then his next goal would be for him to change the looks of each of his copies without having to change the looks of them all and they could look different from him entirely. After than would be for the copies to do magic. He imagined the confusion they could cause in battle against the enemy. He also he spent his time up there to expand his sorcery, despite the fact he was well accomplished on that area. Knowledge was always available when you wanted it. It couldn't be limited, making the mind the most powerful weapon one could have in their possession.

The next 30 minutes were spent in silence between the two, and yet they both enjoyed not arguing or pressing each others buttons. When she made to stand up, he did as well.

"Alright, Mr. Silvertongue, Lab in 30 minutes?"

"That is agreeable."

She gave him a parting nod, with a small, awkward grin plastered on her face.

Loki on the other hand knew he was in trouble, as he watched her walk away. To him, those frame molding pants she wore, were as he was convinced a punishment created for him by the All-father. But he was deeply disturbed about how much the mortal was beginning to affect him. What magic was this, that was making him lose control of himself?

*In The Lab-45 mins Later*

Loki walked in dressed in all black leather shirt and pants. Darcy practically lost it where she stood, he looked tottally hot! She tried to find the words to greet the dark prince, but she couldn't say anything but stammer...

"I...I... Um... Hi."

She murmured almost pathetically to him. She has always had a thing for the bad guy and Loki was as bad as they came. What was she thinking? But as he walked to his chair and smoothly sat down, the leather pulling against his skin, defining the lean muscle, She knew... He was fuckhot! Ok so that was a bit disrespectful, but then again she was in her own head, it's not like he could hear her. Oh but what if he could, she'd never live it down. She began to ramble in her own head.

"Miss. Lewis? Are you ok?"

She jumped when she realized he was standing inches away from her.

"I..I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. I was told that when women of this realm say they are fine, that means they are truly not fine. They are unwell."

Darcy looked at him, and she had to laugh at his correctness yet his brash, naive way of saying it.

"And who told you that?"

"Tony."

"Well there's your first mistake. Tony will send you up a creak without a paddle, and laugh as you are swept away by the current."

Loki looked at her confused, he did not understand her saying.

"Umm... Ok."

"You will pick it up in time. Are you ready to start?"

She chuckled at him, it was kinda cute to see the confused puppy dog look on his face. He and Thor still had much to learn about living on Midgard, the customs and language had confused them from time to time. Realizing he would have to ask the solider what she meant, he was the only one who would probably give him an honest answer...

The data gathering was going smoothly, just as Jane had told them, but they still hadn't gotten over the awkwardness. Darcy had decided that it would crazy to let her stupid, random emotions get in the way of a what could possibly be a fun friendship, well that was if they didn't kill each other during it.

"So Loki, can you tell me about where your from?"

His head snapped toward her, her voice was unexpected, the question even more so.

"You mean where I've lived my whole life, or where I was born?"

He found himself willing to oblige her question, he was sure Thor had spread the word around that he was another species entirely, and in honesty he was surprised no one had come to question him before now.

"There's a difference?"

His eyebrow rose, surely she knew.

"Lady Darcy..."

"Just Darcy please."

"Ok Darcy, what do you know of me?"

"Nothing really. Thor has only ever mentioned that you were not brothers by blood, but you were brothers in every way that truly mattered."

To state that Loki was shocked, would be an understatement. She wasn't lying, he'd be able to tell, so Thor hadn't told them the sordid details.

"Well that's a bit of a shock."

"What is?"

"He has never told you anything about me."

"Not really. He told Jane about the fight between you two, that had destroyed the Bifrost and she told me in the strictest of conference, although now I think she may kill me when she found out what I said. Crap..."

"Darcy, would you like to know the answer to your question, or not?"

"Yes I would."

"Well then let me answer."

"Sorry."

She sheepishly grinned.

"I can tell you about both. Jotunhiem is where I was born. I am a frost giant, my father was the king of Frost Giants. Asgard as you know us where Thor and I have grown and lived."

"What are the differences between the two places?"

"Jotunhiem is a cold and desolate wasteland. A sheet of frozen ice, that has been destroyed by war. King Laufey was my biological father, and l his bastard son."

Darcy wished to change the subject off of that unfortunate topic, she knew first hand it was not a great topic to dwell on.

"And Asgard?"

Loki who was worried that she'd run off at his apparent bitterness, but she didn't. She skated past the topic, like he hadn't referred to Laufey in past tense.

"Asgard is pure beauty, it's wealth regarded by all realms, and it's power feared and respected by many. Mortals like your Lady Jane are sheer, shocked amazed by it."

"Yea, she was psyched when she came back from Asgard with you all. I was a little jealous myself.

He gave her his signature smirk, which unbeknownst to him, it was also a panty dampening smirk as well.

"Of the fact she has Thor?"

He should have known the girl was besotted with his brother, everyone was.

"What? No. I have never had any feelings like that toward Thor. He's so not my type."

"And pray tell, what is your type Miss Lewis?"

"Me, well I think I lean toward the underdog. Somebody with more brain than brawn. I love Thor like the brother I never had, but you and I both know sometimes he...misses the point."

Loki's rich laughter filled the lab.

"You would be right in that aspect."

"But like I said he is great, just not for me. He and Jane are made for each other.

"So why were you jealous of her, it certainly couldn't be her looks. I think she would be jealous of you in that aspect."

"No. I like my indie girl, rock look. No, I was jealous of her getting to go to Asgard. I mean it sounds beautiful and magnificent, and in a whole other realm for crying out loud."

"You desire to visit Asgard?"

"Some day I would love to! You cannot spend so much time working with Jane and hearing about a place and never want to go when told about how great it is."

She walked over to the simulator to write down observances. Loki pondered the idea of Darcy in Asgard. Her skin, glowing under the soft light as the sun sets. To see her skin against his emerald sheets, as she rived beneath him, his fingers gripping the soft flesh of her thighs...

He stopped himself from going any further in his thoughts.

"Well I assure you, that you will get to Asgard."

"Yea, because us Mortals just hop on a huge tour bus that stops on all nine realms every weekend. I have no reason to ever be allowed on Asgard."

"You would be allowed, and most certainly if you were with one of the Princes of Asgard."

"Well until we can get the Bifrost fixed, Thor cannot take more than one besides himself."

"Well good thing I do not have to use the Bifrost to Travel and I may take as many as I wish."

"You'd take me?"

"As long as you do not annoy me before, during, or after your visit. I will escort you to Asgard when you wish."

Darcy screeched in excitement, and jumped up, throwing her arms around him.

"Ahhhh! Thank You, Thank You, THANK YOU!"

Loki frozen, was unsure how to react or feel about having her body pressed against his in such an intimate way. One side, the dark side said that he should push her away, he didn't deserve to have her body so close, to delight in her. That he was unworthy of such pleasure. The other side, only slightly stronger said he should enjoy having such a marvelous body pressed to him.

"You are more than welcome Darcy."

At his words, she came out of her excitement and realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, does this count as annoying you?"

"No, you will find that I, like most men, enjoy the feeling of a beautiful women pressed against him."

She untangled herself from him and sheepishly smiled at him.

"Well I'm sure you do..."

The rest of the day was spent, talking about random things that made then laugh, and had made them more apathetic to the other. They still bantered, but it was friendly and didn't result in attempted murder anymore. Darcy wanted to end early so she could get her training in and over with.

"Okay Loki, umm... I need to call it for the day."

"It's only 4:00 Darcy."

"I know it's just I promised myself I'd train at least twice while the others were away."

"Whatever you wish."

They began to pack up the paperwork, stealing side glances at the other, neither realized that the other didn't want the day to end between the two. Darcy, swallowing her pride she made a decision she had been going over in her head.

"Loki?"

"Yes?'

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm rarely locked into engagements. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking I could use some help training, and you are a skilled fighter, so I was wondering if you wanted to help. If you don't want to, I understand that. I mean it's not like you..."

"Darcy if I say yes, will you please stop rambling?"

"I'll make a concerned effort. It's how I was wired. Thank you."

She smiled at him, and Loki had decided that he liked seeing her smile at him, more than her glaring at him.

"What time will you be going to the training room?"

"In 15 minutes. I need to change, and get down there. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I'll meet you there."

She nodded her agreement, and left the room.

*Training Room*

She changed back into her clothes from the roof earlier, and she stretched her muscles waiting for Loki to arrive, when she jumped when popped in front of her. No amour to protect himself, maybe he was just going to provide instruction.

"Shit, you almost have me a heart attack."

She grabbed her chest. Loki looked panicked at the thought she was sick.

"Come we must get to the hospital."

"Why? Are one of the others hurt?"

"No, you said you were about to have a heart attack. We must get you medical help.'

Darcy looked at him for a moment and busted out laughing at his words.

"No Loki, I'm fine, it's an expression. It meant that you scared me with your sudden appearance in front of me."

He visibly relaxed.

"Fine. As long as your not really sick. I'd hate for you to die, without my direct and wanted involvement."

He smirked at her.

"Charming. Now can we start?"

"You call this a training room?"

"Umm... Yes."

"How do you expect to learn anything in here?"

He waved his hand in the direction of equipment.

"Like I have been, with practice."

"Fine, show me what you know?"

"On you? But your not even wearing any padding or protection.'

"Just do not hit me in my groin area, and I will be fine."

She looked at him like he was crazy. She could hurt him.

"But I could hurt you."

"Please Lady Darcy, you will hurt yourself if I put on any of my amour. You will have a hard enough time hitting my flesh, we can use amour once you have progressed in your training."

"So your saying I can't cause you damage?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I am a god, you cannot cause me damage."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"One rule, do not hit me in the face."

Loki in all his mischievousness, knew she needed to learn that villains do not listen to such demands. So he smacked her lightly. At full strength he may have broken her neck, she was not ready for such strength yet, now Natasha could handle being hit after training. ( Not that he ever tested the theory, he liked his body parts attached.)

"Ouch. Shit Loki didn't I just say no face?"

"You need to know, that villains do not listen to the whims of a little girl, playing in an adults battle. I held back, they will not. Now fight me."

She began swinging, kicking, flipping, and attempted tripping in an attempt to get the upper hand, but Loki blocked her at every turn, and she had successfully tired herself out. He stood over her, foot on chest, clearly the victor, without doing anything but avoiding her strikes.

"You must learn to wait for your opponent to attack. All your opponent has to do is wait for you to tire, and your life is over."

He got off her chest, and she stood up out of breath.

"This training you have gotten, will get you killed in a real battle. Stay here, I will return shortly."

She nodded, and went to take seat, while he vanished. Darcy was exhausted, she had never battled so fast, and hard in her life. Loki had no visible damage, and it made her feel like crap. I mean come on, he could have at least faked an injury, you know make her feel a little better. She drunk some water to steady her breathing, and waited for him to return.

*30 Minutes Later*

Loki reappeared back into the room, his royal garb melting into what he had on before he left her panting on the floor.

"Come, I have arranged for your training to take place elsewhere."

He offered his hand for her to take. She did, being pulled into a standing position and held to him. She held onto him as she felt herself being pulled through time, despite feeling every cell in her body the travel wasn't unpleasant, it felt natural, and being held close to Loki felt even better.

After the room stopped spinning upon their landing, she took in what was around them. It was beautiful. They were in the thick of a lush, green forest. The trees were so tall she couldn't see the tops of them. The tree branches were all intertwined, and they were standing in the middle of what seemed to be a clearing. In both sides was a trail leading to in one direction she could see the beginnings of a castle that she could tell was huge. In the other direction appeared what could be a large field.

"Where are we?"

"We are Vanaheim, sister realm to Asgard."

"You took me to another REALM!"

She yelled despite he wasn't that far away from her. Her face breaking into a slow amazed smile, as she looked around.

"Yes. Is something wrong? Would you like to leave?"

The smile on her face was enough to tell him she was enjoying the field trip.

"No no no! It's beautiful! But why did you bring me here?"

"To train. If you want to be the best, you must seek out the best. And Vanaheim is one of the best places to train."

She nodded.

"When do we start?"...

* * *

A/N: Shoutout to Thor: Dark World trailer with that last line. LOKI HAIR=LOVE. I cannot wait for NOV 8, 2013


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen before. Trust me I'd be rich if I did...

_This chapter was enjoyable, not as enjoyable as 4 but better than one, and it will help me get to chapter 6, so here it is Chapter 5..._

_* Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys all deserve Loki for one day Let me go talk to the All-father...*_

* * *

Loki took Darcy's arm and had her sit down on the ground.

"Sit like your practicing meditation."

Darcy did as she was told, and Loki sat across from her in the same fashion.

"The first rule of becoming a great warrior, is being aware of your surroundings at all times, being aware of your surroundings will eliminate surprise attacks, possible threats and will illuminate possible allies and advantages for you to capitalize on."

"So what do I do?"

"Close your eyes."

Her dark lashes fluttered closed, and Loki stared at her for a moment, his eyes noticing the softness of her lips, but he was on a mission to save her life in the future.

"Now listen to your surroundings. What do you hear?"

"Nothing."

All Darcy heard was the silence of the forest. She opened her eyes to see Loki's face.

"Then you are not listening hard enough."

"What do you hear?"

"I am not telling you Darcy, you must hear it for yourself. Close your eyes again."

She did what he asked again.

"Now focus on where you are."

"I'm in a Forrest."

"Relax your mind. Meditate, and focus on the sound of my voice"

As soon as he saw her visibly relax, he moved on.

"Now tell me what you feel on your skin."

Darcy focused, ignoring how vulnerable she felt with him, yet so safe.

"I feel a light breeze, I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, but it's not as strong, because of the trees."

"Good, now tell me what you smell?"

Darcy was reluctant to tell him what I smelled, because she smelled the scent of pure Loki. She blushed and Loki noticed, he questioned to himself, why she was doing so. She did her best to tune out his smell, and focus on the other smells.

"I smell trees obviously, umm... fresh grass, horses, and..."

She sniffed the air and caught the scent of water, was there a water source nearby?

"What else?"

"Water. I smell water."

"How?"

"In the air, but it's not rain."

"Great, now tell me, what do you hear?"

Darcy listened again, but this time she heard many things, not just silence.

"The fluttering of birds wings in the tree, kind of high up. I hear insects buzzing around, and moving water."

"How far away is the water?"

Loki asked her, trying to focus on anything other than the fluttering of her hair in the slight breeze.

"Umm... It sounds maybe a couple of miles away."

"Now open your eyes.'

She did, her brown eyes catching green ones. She began to blush from still smelling him, and looking into his hypnotizing eyes.

"Now which direction is the water coming from?"

"I don't know?"

"That water is coming off the water, which direction is the wind coming from?"

"To my right."

"You must learn to use your environment to your advantage, but first you must learn to fight..."

**2 hours later...**

Darcy was spread eagle across the grass; she didn't think she had ever been this tired in her whole life.

"Loki, I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life. I can't feel my legs."

He chuckled at her, and kneeled down beside her.

"This is really, only the beginning, your stamina is laughable, and I dare say from earlier a spat, that your reflexes are the same."

"I'd slap you quickly and unexpectedly right now, but that would require me to move."

"So weak. Those S.H.I.E.L.D trainers will have you dead in a week."

"You must remember we all can't have god-like stamina like you."

"I realize that, but this is pitiful."

He waves his hand over her.

"Yes, I know. Just take me home already."

"Can you walk?"

"If I stand up on my legs I will hit the ground again."

He smirked, rolling his eyes; he picked her up, cradle style in his arms. Darcy felt the world spin around her, the feeling from earlier returned, and she turned in further into his body. She opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"Can I enter your room?'

"Yea, go ahead. My keys are downst..."

They appeared in her living room, before she could finish her sentence.

"...airs. Thanks, my room is through that door. Do you mind taking in there?"

"It would be my pleasure."

She smiled at him, and he walked into her bedroom. Softly sitting her down on top of the covers, he sat down next to her.

"Thank you, for everything, even if I'm so sore I can't move. It feels like I've been going at training all day, rather than two hours."

"You have been training all day, Vanaheim time runs differently than Midgard time. A long period of time passed, as only one hour passed here. You should be very tired."

"Well that's explains it. Did everything hurt when you started training?"

"Well I have trained since childhood, but as it became more serious, and Thor gained his muscle things began to hurt worse when I trained."

"Oh."

"You are settled Lady Darcy, I will let you rest, for I expect you to be ready to train tomorrow.'

"You're going to do this again tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, on top of deriving immense pleasure from watching you suffer, in all sincerity I don't want to watch you die, because your superiors want to leave you unprotected.

"They want to take my training slowly."

"Slowly equals quick death. Do you want that for yourself?"

"No."

"Well then you will keep training with me."

He stood up to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"I want to do something nice for you, if you come back in an hour, I will cook you a real dinner."

"I eat real food."

"Not anything, that is not conjured. Come on, it will be fun?"

"Fun, you think I believe in fun."

"Yes, now whether or not you have any is up to you. Don't be a kill joy."

"Kill joy?"

"You sir, are hopeless. Here's the deal, I'll help you learn Midgardian customs and language that you don't all ready know so you won't be confused, and you train me."

Loki thought it over, he did need some assistance in that area, and in all honesty this arrangement would result in more time with Darcy. He wasn't sure how to feel about her, he only knew that he found her interesting.

"Fine. I'll go along with this little deal."

"Great, be back in an hour please."

"As you wish."

He then disappeared from her bedroom, and she had to figure out how she could get out of bed and into the shower without jarring her muscles too much...

***An hour later***

An hour later found Darcy, freely moving around the kitchen. She had taken some pain medication so she was able to get around. The hot shower she took also helped relax her muscles. She put on a pair of shorts and a black Mickey mouse tee-shirt. She put those clothes on to remain comfortable and lighten the mood. Darcy was very nervous; I mean what was she thinking inviting Loki over for dinner? Wasn't she supposed to want to rip his vocal cords out? She should not have butterflies in her stomach, and she not want him to pin her to the nearest surface all because of how he smelled.

"Lady Darcy are you here?"

She came out of her thoughts, and walked out from the kitchen. He was relaxed too. Dressed in midgardian clothes, he looked... like a normal guy. Black tee with a v cut neckline, a pair of dark jeans, and standard shoes. He was very good-looking... Crap.

"I'm in trouble."

She whispered to herself, forgetting that the person she was mentioning was the person was she was standing in front of.

"Come again?"

"I said, welcome... Again... anyways. Come on in the kitchen, we are going to cook us up some food. I hope you like chicken nachos. I figured they are easy to make, and they taste good. You will like it. Now first we wash our hands before preparing any food..."

Loki was having the hardest (Every Pun intended) time trying to focus on her words. Her creamy skin and long legs begged to be thrown over his shoulder, or wrapped around his waist so he could grip onto her as he took her repeatedly. He had never had this much of an intense feeling for anybody that wasn't hate. Yet, here she was infesting her way into his mind.

"Okay Loki put the chicken into that pan over there. It's hot don't burn yourself."

He dumped the bowl of chicken in a pan, and Darcy came over and spread it out over the pan...

***Later...***

"Do you like it?"

"It's enjoyable."

Loki and Darcy were sitting in the small dining room, rattling the food. Loki did agree that real food tasted better than whatever he conjured.

"So what's your favorite T.V show?"

"That black talking box, I don't use it."

Darcy dropped her fork.

"Oh we must change that! Come on bring your food."

She stood up, walking into the living room, searching for the remote. Loki wasn't sure what to do. Darcy looked over her shoulder, and she saw him looking around unsurely.

"Go on sit wherever you want to sit, I'm just lolling for... Oh there it is."

She stood back up and plopped down on one side of the couch. Loki sat next to her on the other side of the couch.

"Ok so this "How I Met Your Mother"

"You've met my mother?"

He asked confused.

"No, the name of the T.V. Show is called "How I met your mother"."

"Oh, what a strange name..."

***30 mins later...***

"…Come on you can't tell me Robyn doesn't look like Agent Hill."

"She does resemble her, but I wasn't overly fond of the show."

"Maybe you will enjoy Criminal Minds…"

**Later...**

"Now that was an enjoyable midgardian show. You mortals really have people who do those things to you?"

"Yes, unfortunately it happens all the time. People go crazy and decide to torture and kill people for their own deviance."

"I never realized you mortals could be so cruel."

"Yes, just wait until you see some of our movies, the human mind can be... Creative."

Darcy stood up stretching, the edge of her tee-shirt pulling up just enough to show a sliver of her stomach, and cause chaos in Loki's mind.

"Alright. Are there any questions about what you've learned tonight?

"There are questions, but my questions aren't based of this activity we've done."

She stared down at him, her head turned to the side like a Yorkie puppy.

"Oo..Kay. Go ahead and ask."

"What is the real reason you didn't go on this trip with Mr. Stark and the rest of little Avengers?"

Darcy wasn't expecting the question, and shocked she plopped back down, but she was closer to him than last time.

"Ummm... It's, personal."

Darcy didn't want to tell him that she wasn't good enough to keep around. That her man had decided another girl was prettier and worth his time.

"Well I've shared things with you; I've even taken you to another realm. You could share with me. I can tell it bothers you immensely."

"How do you know? I'll have you know it doesn't bother me, not one bit."

"And now you're lying. I can tell it bothers you to be here with me rather than with your friends."

"It's not being here with you that bothers me Loki, in fact despite your devious tendencies to bug me, I have found this to be enjoyable. What truly bothers me is that he thought I wasn't good enough to treat right and be faithful to. I wasn't prettier than the other girl. Imagine my surprise when I realize his neighbor, who I already had my doubts about, was the one he was seeing behind my back."

"Please do not tell me you honestly believe that whoever she is could compare?"

Darcy played off the tears by pretending to brush her hair back.

"No. I'm fine."

"You're doing that "Fine" thing again."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"A...m... Not.

She let her insecurities fall from her eyes, ashamed and kinda pissed she was crying about her problems in front of Loki of all people.

"Mortals are dumber than I thought if he would dare to insult you by dating somebody else that is of lower quality than you."

She looked at him, his face was stoic, but his eyes betrayed the sincerity he tried to hide.

"I'm sorry for crying, I know it was just a question..."

"It was a question I asked. Don't worry I won't mistake this moment for kinship. I'll still, in Tony's words "Bust your Ass" during our training."

Loki's joke had made her laugh long enough to help her stop the tears leaking out the corners of her eyes.

"Great, and next week I'll torture you with the knowledge of children's programs, and just maybe I'll let you listen to some Ke$ha."

"Ke$ha?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure you will enjoy her..."

"Then why do I get the feeling I won't?"

"You'll see..."

***The Next Day***

Darcy thought yesterday was weird, I mean in one day she learned she had absolutely no hope in a real battle, despite what Nick and Maria Hill had told her. She had visited another realm, cried in front of Loki of all people, and all top of all that, she realized that Loki did have feelings beyond that brick, cemented wall.

It was a strange feeling to not want to physically hurt Loki on eye sight; it was an even stranger feeling to want to screw him into next week. Darcy was on edge, and she couldn't help but want him. She thought maybe it was because her body was craving some real attention, and she was latching onto Loki, because he was the only male around.

"Yea, that was it."

She told herself, sensing she was only lying to herself. She got up from her bed and went to get dressed. Darcy wanted to feel sexy, at least to herself, maybe that would help her get her barring around Loki, maybe she would feel better if she had a bit of confidence. A green and black lace set that her mom of all people bought for her was what she put on under a white tank, which was under a red, elbow-length sleeved, cardigan, and a pair of dark wash jeans. ..

"Good Morning."

"Darcy."

Loki wasn't sure how to handle this development about Darcy. He hadn't bedded any woman in a while and he could chalk his fascination with Darcy up to that.

"So tell me, what time would you like to be tortured today?"

"Well looking at what we have left, I say if we skip the training today, we could be done with Jane's work by tonight."

"You're not just saying that to get out of training are you?"

"Of course I am, but I mean it. I'll still give you your lesson tonight. I have to go to the store to get the stuff for dinner."

"I shall let you pass with that excuse, but you better work hard to get this done."

"Hey I am a great worker! A little frazzled at times, but over all I'm pretty damn awesome."

"If you say so Darcy. Now give me a new set of data..."

***8pm***

Darcy and Loki were finally done with Jane's research and both found it bitter-sweet, because they had both found that work took their minds from other dirty things.

"So it is 8 o'clock, you wanna make your first field trip into the world?"

"How so?"

"I need to visit the supermarket, and you need to stop being so anti-social."

"How can I be anti-social if I'm talking to you?"

He knew the answer to his question he just wanted to hear the response from Darcy.

"Well your sarcasm is a great defense mechanism for not getting to know anybody. It's the first clue that you're anti-social."

"You employ sarcasm just as much, if not more than I."

"I admit that people irk me. I still make a concerned effort. This is not about me, it's about you. You, me, and a store. 10 minutes."

He nodded, and left the lab, and Darcy went to her room to grab her wallet.

Store...

"So this is where you mortals purchase your foods and sustenance?"

"Yes."

Loki looked around at the bright area, full of shelves and people pushing baskets on wheels, and wondered what he'd gotten himself into. People looked at him, despite that he was wearing regular clothes.

"Darcy, these people recognize me as the man, who tried to enslave them all."

He whispered close to her ear.

"They do not; they have no clue who you are. They are only starring because of our drastic height difference. Now, we should totally make pizza!"

"I've had pizza before."

"Yes, but you've never made it before. I promise, its ten times better if you've made it. Now follow me."

She yanked his arm, and pushed the cart with one hand.

They pushed the cart through the store, doing the best they could to ignore the looks on the shoppers faces. They really were staring because he was tall. None of them realized he was the god of mischief.

"I need Poptarts. Your brother came to my room about two days before they left and stole what was left of the box."

"Poptarts? Those infernal pastries he wouldn't stop rambling to me about?"

"Yes. I think that's my fault, I was one who introduced him to the taste of them. He ate the whole box himself."

Darcy glanced down the aisle and there were too many people to take a whole shopping cart down it.

"Hey can you stand here with the cart, while I grab them?"

"Why must I stay here?"

"I can't take the cart down the aisle and somebody will take our cart away, then we will have to" start the process all over again.

"Fine I shall guard your little cart."

She smiled at him and darted down the aisle. He took the time to look at the people, and even smirked at a few who dared to stare back. It quite comical to see their faces drop in the embarrassment of being caught.

Darcy on the other hand was standing in the aisle trying to decide on which kind of poptarts to get. Strawberry was already in hand, but she was trapped between the brown sugar kind and the s'mores kind.

"Darcy?"

Her head popped up at the voice, and standing next to her was her 2 week old ex and his apparent new girlfriend.

Shit!

She cursed in her head. She could guarantee this was going to get awkward... And fast...

* * *

_Don't you guys Love cliffies? I don't I hate them! So this one won't stay that way for long. It will be over even faster if I get some REVIEWS FROM THAT LITTLE BOX AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author:**__ " Do I really Have to say this?"_

* Author is holding a note card written by Loki*

_**Loki:**__Yes. Say it so everyone can hear you, Mortal._

_**Author:**__ Loki Laufeyson is the most incredible Lover, and I am his property..._

* Loki jumps up and snatches the card out of her hand*

_**Loki:**__ READ THE OTHER SIDE! Nobody wants to hear about my formidable bedroom talents..._

_**Author:**__ I think that's why they're all here Love._

_**Loki:**__ Just read already, or I promise a severe punishment._

_**Author:**__ Is that A promise?_

* Loki Glares, Author pouts*

_**Author:**__ Fine, I do not own anything recognizable, it all belongs to Marvel. There are you happy now? I said it._

_**Loki:**__I'll be happier once you kneel before me... _

_Ok so that popped into my head, and I couldn't resist. LMAO! In all seriousness this is chapter 6. I told you guys you wouldn't have to wait that long. _

:)

* * *

Darcy was not excited to see Jace at all. In fact she wondered if she could tase him and get away fast enough.

"Jace."

"I just wanted to apologize about how things ended."

The blonde on his arm snorted and she knew this whole "I'm sorry" bit was more of a "In your face" moment. She wasn't sure what to do, or say. What do you say to the two people who had crushed your heart and spirit less than two weeks ago?

"Oh that little incident, it's cool."

"Really, well that's good. Hey I thought your retreat with Stark was this week?"

"It was I..."

"Oh I forgot it was a couples' retreat. You couldn't go."

"It not that..."

"Oh there you are beautiful. I've been looking for you."

Loki walked up next to Darcy and gripped her hip, pulling her closer to his body. Darcy mouth hung open.

"Loki?"

What was he doing?

"Oh yes, Love definitely Loki."

"Excuse me, but your name is Loki?"

"Umm... No, he…"

She decided to play along; payback was well deserved in this situation.

"No his name isn't Loki, its Luke. I just call him Loki because he's brilliant and yet so mischievous."

"It's a habit I can't seem to break yet."

"And I don't want him to."

"You've certainly moved on quick."

"About as quick as you did, and at least I broke up with you first, but you know I should thank you and Kasey over there."

"Oh this is the guy?"

Loki said like there had been a major trash talking session about the guy, that he wasn't aware of.

"Yes honey this is Jace."

"Oh I was wondering if I'd ever meet you. I just want to thank you for being an asshole, if you hadn't been, I don't think I would have had a chance to make her mine."

"Don't pretend you know anything about our relationship..."

"Hey boys...now hold on."

Darcy held back the laughter and stood between the two men.

"Jace it's cool. I've got over what happened. Things have to fall apart to fall together.

Loki pulled her closer to him again; she could feel his body heat coming from him. Damn him, why did he smell so good?"

"Well this little reunion is enough awkwardness for me. Jace, I can't say it's been pleasant, but I hope life does you some good. Loki and I have to go."

They didn't give Jace the chance to respond and they began to walk away, but loud enough for the two they left to hear, Darcy said

"I think we need some more whipped cream; you used it all last night."

She winked at him, hoping to irritate Jace further.

"It was my pleasure to do so love."

Darcy wasn't expecting his response and her jaw dropped. Loki enjoyed helping her; he had listened to her stutter long enough. He couldn't let that smug bastard get away with him saying stuff to her, especially not after she cried over this yesterday. He liked the image they put out and to have her body pressed close to him. Her warmth radiating through his cold bones. The next thing they knew Loki was turning her head toward his and pressed a kiss to her lips...

Darcy's breath caught in her chest, and she relished in the feeling of his soft lips pressed to hers. She knew he had done it to help her story be more believable but he had no idea about the fire storm he had set about all over her body. She wanted to jump him right here in the middle of the store. Her face flushed and she stared into his eyes.

"Umm... So let get that whipped cream shall we?"

*Back in Darcy's Room*

Loki had teleported them both back home, and the room was silent as Darcy unpacked their bags. She couldn't take the silence anymore and the questions in her head were driving her crazy.

"Loki, can we talk?"

"If we must."

"Yes we must, first off thank you for helping me at the store. That was so embarrassing."

"I was right in my earlier assumption."

"About what Loki?"

"That woman has nothing on your beauty. Please do not ever feel inferior to her."

"Thank you."

She blushed again.

L. And to your earlier statement. It was not a problem to step in. In fact it was my pleasure.

"Which brings me to my next pleasure...shit…Umm... I meant question."

Loki smirked at her, taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Why did you kiss me in the store tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Meaning?"

"Darcy are you that blissfully unaware of your attractiveness? It certainly does not bother me to kiss you, and it helped cover our falsities."

D. Your flattery is nice, unneeded but pleasant enough.

"It's not flattery."

Loki was frustrated with Darcy, why couldn't she see herself clearly? He had fantasized about her ever since he saw her on the roof. He stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"Shall I kiss you again to prove, that this... should we call it... tension between us is not my simple flattery."

He leaned down once more at Darcy silence and kissed her. This was more than the peck at the store. This was an all-encompassing kiss. Loki loved tasting her kiss, and wanted more so he searched for more. His tongue poked against her lips, and Darcy granted access to her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Darcy relented to him. Her legs were too weak to hold her up and she felt like jelly in his arms. He didn't have any objections to having to hold her. They kissed fast and furiously until they needed to breathe.

Out of breath, she panted as she spoke.

"Wow."

"Agreed."

They looked at each other before Darcy latched back onto him by the lips. Loki backed her up until she was against the counter, effortlessly he picked her up and she spread her legs so he could stand in between them. When the need to breathe arose again, Loki took the time to start kissing down her neck and let his hands slide up her jean covered thighs. Darcy started shaking a bit at his gentle kisses on her collarbone. She wanted more, but she knew this had to stop before she lost all coherent thought and wouldn't stop him at all.

"Loki..."

He continued to kiss, different parts of her exposed neck, and then he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Loki please, we've got to stop."

He stopped his movements, to look at her while he kept unbuttoning her shirt.

"Why Miss. Lewis? I dare to say you enjoy it."

"Oh trust me I am..."

"Good, then let me continue."

He kissed that spot on her neck that soaked her panties, and made her scratch at the back of his head.

"Holy...Loki w...we can't d…do t…his tonight."

Loki pulled away again and pouted. A comical look on the God of Mischief.

"Are you no longer interested?"

"Oh god please, I am very interested, that's the problem."

"I'm confused."

"I don't want to mess up anything, by letting this get out of hand."

"Will it?"

"Yes it will, it always gets messy, and I've never been the girl to have sex with no strings attached. As hot as you are, and trust me I want you, I can't."

He helped her down.

"Who said anything about strings? You are into restraints Lady Darcy? Well not to worry I am too on occasion. Do not feel embarrassed."

Darcy looked at him with her signature shocked look on her face. Though the thought of Loki tying her to her bed, while he did naughty things to her body was something she didn't want to ignore.

"No Loki, no string attached means that we have sex without any type of commitment or emotions besides self-pleasure involved."

Loki pondered her question. She must know not he did not bed women he had no connection to. Even as the Prince of Asgard did he engage in such actions, it was more Thor's style, seeing as he was the more sought after out of the two. He every intention of courting Darcy properly if he was given the chance. Loki liked Darcy more than he ever imagined he would, it would be a long shot because he had been such a bastard to her, then again that was to cover the feelings he had for her, even from himself.

"Lady Darcy what makes you think I would engage in such an act without a commitment of some sort?"

"I... I... you've never said anything about that. Most state their intentions beforehand. You want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Oh yes. Very much so."

"And you're not just saying this to get in my pants are you?"

"Into your pants? Darcy why would I want to wear your pants? Mine are quite comfortable as they are."

Darcy started laughing and they began to kiss again...

The next morning...

Darcy woke up feeling more content than she had ever remembered being. She snuggled closer into the warmth behind her, wait...warmth behind her? Her middle was being held onto by a heavy arm that wasn't her own. She breathed in the scent of Loki and realized it was him. They hadn't done anything last night but talk and make out, but it nice enough for her. She felt sorta bad about making him wait for sex, especially since she could feel his very impressive morning wood poking her in her lower back. It beginning to make her want to smack herself for telling him she wanted to wait. She laid there thinking about what she was getting into by going into a relationship with Loki. She knew Thor and Tony wouldn't care about them dating. Clint and Natasha wouldn't care as long as she knew what she walking into with Loki, besides Tony and Clint cracked jokes all the time about how Loki needed to get laid, so it would be nothing but an endless barrage of sex jokes from them. Dr. Banner who had nothing to fear from Loki, would calmly tell her that as long as she was sure, then he'd be ok with it. Steve would try to remind her of all the bad stuff, but wish her luck if it was truly what I wanted to do after he made his speech, it was her life. Jane was one of her best friends, so she'd always side with her. The only three she was worried about would be Fury, Hill and Coulson. Coulson as her superior would highly recommend against her fraternizing with Loki (He has never gotten over that whole attempted murder with a spear thing). Hill would call her a complete idiot for risking her life. Nick, oh Nick Fury's head will pop off when he finds out. He will fuss and cuss about it, and what else she wasn't sure.

"You've stared at the wall for 10 minutes Darcy. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, just trying to pre-gage everyone's reactions for when they return about us. Well that is if you want to tell people..."

"It makes me no difference. If you wish to tell people I will go along with it. I know your mine, that's all that matters to me."

Darcy smiled and turned around to look at his face. It was a sight to see his normally, perfectly placed hair in disarray on top of his head. She laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair. It's different to see it all over your head."

"Well when you have somebody running their hands through it, while she torturing you with her body, it tends to do that."

Darcy felt instantly bad again, and tried to get up, so that she wouldn't make him feel worse. He stopped her and pulled her body so that it was laying flush across his.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing now did I? I happen to like the torture."

She leaned down and kissed him for the first time of the day. She wouldn't tell him, but she enjoyed waking up in his arms, and he wouldn't tell her that he enjoyed waking up to her in his arms...

*Vanaheim*

"Darcy you will never learn anything if you quit before you've even tried."

Darcy and Loki were now on Vanaheim, where Loki was trying to get her to run up the steepest hill she had ever met.

"Come on man! That hill is huge, and you want me to RUN up it?! Hill doesn't even hate me this much."

"Exactly why you haven't learned anything in her care, and I don't hate you. If I hated you, I'd make you carry weights up this hill, now move."

Darcy knew he was right and she had to suck it up, if she wanted any chance of holding her own against somebody like him. She took off at a steady pace, and about half way up her legs were burning so bad that they went on auto pilot and she was ready to kill Loki, who was laughing as he ran next to her.

"*pant* _I've got_ *pant* _one_ *pant* _thing to_*pant* _say_ *pant* _to you_ *Pant* _the entire_ *Pant* _'80's decade_ *pant* _and_ *pant* _'90's boy bands_!"

* * *

Things got a little hot now didn't they? Coming Soon, the rest of the Avengers come back from the retreat, some long-held secrets are revealed and of course a bit of lemon action of the next couple of chapters...

Thanks for reading, see you soon! XOXOXO!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Marvel owns...everything...

A/N: OMG 53 FOLLOWERS AND 16 FAVORITES! AHHHHHH! I can't believe it, I thought I'd never make it to 10 much less 53 so thank you!

This chapter does have a half a lemon enclosed! if that's not your thing that's okay! Avoid the space between the divider and jump to the last paragraph. Thanks and enjoy my baby...

:)

* * *

Vanaheim:

"Darcy lift with your legs, not with your back."

"This is freaking heavy Loki."

"No your just weak."

Darcy was struggling to lift 200 pounds of metal.

"Loki this is 200 pounds of metal!"

"Darcy you cannot give up just because you don't wanna face something. What if your enemy throws something 200 pounds at you, better yet what if you must rescue someone who is 200 pounds or more. Do not be so naïve my love, as to believe it couldn't happen. Now lift..."

Darcy grimaced and lifted the unyielding metal...

*Two Days Later*

Darcy mentally sighed in her head, today was the day everyone would return from the retreat. She loved the thought of waiting for everyone to settle upstairs for a welcome back party, and then walk in with Loki, plop down on his lap and kiss him senseless in front of everybody. She couldn't shake being scared of losing everybody. As much as she had rationalized it in her head, and as much as in her heart she knew she didn't care about what they thought about their relationship, her head screamed to just wait. She was frustrated with her own self for being so damn confused. Huffing again, she pulled herself from the bed, to get dressed for the day.

She was down to her bra and black spandex shorts with the words "Hot Stuff" printed with gold lettering, when she felt the air grow just a tad bit colder, and she heard her bed creek. She didn't turn around because she knew who it was.

"Well this certainly is a treat for my eyes."

Darcy blushed and went to her closet to find something to wear.

"Good Morning Loki."

"Morning."

She finally turned to look at him. He was laying across her bed, though he looked unaffected by her partial undress it was the exactly the opposite.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of having a sexy Aesir God of Mischief laying across my bed this morning?"

Loki grinned, pulled himself swiftly from the bed, and walked over to her.

"I came to visit the beautiful mortal who has somehow ensnared me in her gaze."

He conjured up a single red rose for her. With one hand behind his back, and the rose in the other, he drew a trail from her neck to the middle of her breasts slowly. They stared into others eyes, their lusts mirroring each other, as Loki's green eyes darkened in response to Darcy's quickened breaths. She stepped closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Such a trouble maker."

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss grew in intensity as her back hit the wall next to her closet door. The conjured rose disappeared and he hoisted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around him, as her wall helped support her. She groaned at their centers being so close, yet not being connected. She loved the feeling of kissing him, it was an almost out-of-body experience for her and she wanted to stay in the moment. His fingers traced her spine, and pulled her even closer to him. He carried her to her bed and fell atop it with her pinned underneath him. She relished in his hands running up her sides and she wanted him so bad she couldn't think straight. She fumbled with the buttons on his green shirt and just as soon as she was annoyed she ripped them open. Loki smiled against her lips at her show of strength.

"You see, I told you, you'd need strength."

"I hardly think 6 buttons translates to 200 pounds, but right now I don't give a crap. Kiss me."

He nodded and went back to grope her wherever he could touch. Darcy loved touching Loki wherever she could as well. She wanted him so bad, and she could control herself, despite what her head said. If just his kissing left her breathless imagine, what his cock could do to her. Said appendage was rubbing against her, causing such delicious friction that she was squirming to get more. Loki wanting to bring pleasure from the simplest of touches to her began to kiss down to her neck, to that spot that she had reacted so strongly to during their last encounter. He was rewarded with a moan tumbling across her lips. He wanted to touch her, feel her come apart because of his hands. He reached into the waistband of those arousal inducing shorts and grazed her panty-covered center. She gasped and grabbed his hair. He pulled his hand back out, he wanted to hear her beg for him to touch her. He wanted her to think he could walk away and leave her in such a state.

"Loki please..."

"Please what my love?"

He moved on to unclasping her bra and setting lose her breasts for him to lean down and lave kisses across them and taking a nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan and arch into him.

"Please more... I...I... I need more."

She gasped out to Loki, silently hoping he'd take mercy on her.

"And why would I do that?"

He asking in between kissing her breasts. Darcy on the other hand felt on fire. She needed more and she was stuck underneath him, with no way to get it. In a desperate attempt she reached down and began to rub his length from the outside of its leather confine. He groaned into her neck, and took her hands and put them above her head.

"No no Ms. Lewis. Don't force me to restrain you, control yourself."

He said, a light tone, but Darcy knew he meant it. The words had also brought back the thoughts she had when he mentioned bondage before, and she moaned on pure thought. He went back to providing attention to her breasts. A hand waved and her shorts dissipated and left her in her panties. Loki took his time sliding his hand to where she wanted it the most.

"Ooooh..."

Darcy hissed out and arched further into his hand.

"You are already so wet my little mortal, and it's only for me. Right?"

He drug a finger down her slit, wanting an answer. Lost in feelings she couldn't answer him, but because in some kinda odd way he needed to hear her praise him, beg for him to give her pleasure, to say that she belonged to him, he circled his finger around her swollen pearl. She responded accordingly, clutching onto his back.

"Yes."

Pleased he circled her entrance. Darcy was turning into a major puddle of goo under Loki's actions and when his finger entered her slowly, she knew he meant to torture her with pleasure. He pulled it out just as slowly as he entered with it, and he already could tell with how she gripped his finger, she'd be even tighter when she was gripped around him. He wasted no time speeding up and making her moans a constant. Loki could tell she needed more and when her legs dropped open even further, he obliged her wish and added another finger. Her cries spurred him further in his want to hear them fall from her lips. He left her neck and kissed down her body, pausing to make sure she knew he hadn't forgotten about those, then he continued until he was level with the apex of her thighs. Darcy could feel his cool breath on her sensitive area, and she shuttered in anticipation. Went he removed his fingers she whined.

"D...Don...n't stop please."

"Shhh, now let me take care of all your needs. I must taste you my mortal princess..."

Darcy's eyes rolled back into her head as the ice prince leaned down and began to lick on her most private of areas. He wasted no time running his slightly colder tongue across the pliable flesh of her. Darcy moaned relishing in the delicious torture he was giving her body. The sight of the dark head of hair between her thighs caused her to become even more wanton and grip onto the back of his head.

"Oh Loki..."

She gasped out as his tongue flicked at her, and then his fingers re-entered her body. She twisted around until he had to hold her hips down, she was so close and Loki could feel it, he dipped his tongue inside her repeatedly and she yelped. He loved her response and her thighs wrapped around his head. He removed his tongue in favor of tapping that spot inside that made her toes curl.

"Come for me. I want to taste you on my tongue Darcy..."

That was all she needed to hear was his command and she gushed her release all over his face, praising and cursing his name all in the same breath.

"OHHH LOKI! Yes yes! Shit!"

Darcy relaxed letting her hips drop back down to her mattress, eyes closed, body humming from experiencing his amazing tongue. No guy had ever made her feel like she was in heaven simply from his tongue. Silvertongue was an apt description if one was ever given. Darcy's eyes opened and she looked at Loki's smirking face, who displayed pride all over it, and he stuck the fingers that had occupied her body, in his mouth to clean.

"The sweetest of nectar."

Loki let Darcy pull him back to her mouth by his shoulders. Darcy didn't care about the taste of her on his tongue as she kissed him deeply. She wanted to make him feel like he had her. It would be a treat to see the Mischief god come undone from something she was doing to him.

"That was amazing, but now I think it's time I return the favor."

"By all means..."

He flipped them so her body rested on top of his. The feel of her warmth on the outside of his pants was begging him to vanish his remaining clothes and drive his body into hers. It was strange to have his control hanging on by a thread, he was used to having full control in sexual situations, able to give his partner the highest of receiving pleasure before he demanded his own, but it seemed he was on the edge every time Darcy was around him, and especially now that she had begun to kiss her way down his neck, sucking determined to leave a mark. Then they heard a dreaded knock on Darcy's room door.

* * *

"Thump, thump, thump"

"Darcy? Are in you there?"

Darcy huffed and ignored the knocking, while Loki wanted her to continue, he knew the moment would be rushed.

"Darcy! Are you Alive! Answer me in 10 seconds or I'm coming in."

Loki stopped her actions and looked at her.

"Go figure out what they want, because only two people are going to be allowed to come in this room...'

Darcy laughed and got up off his lap. She walked to her closed bedroom door, grabbing her robe on the way and sliding it over her body. Loki laughed that her walk was still a little shaky.

Darcy walked to her front door, and pulled it open to find her best friend on the other side.

"Darcy! Oh thank God your Alive!"

Jane said latching onto Darcy.

"Yes yes I'm alive! Did you expect me to keel over without you for a week?"

Darcy joked, still not inviting the blond in her rooms in favor of getting back to the raven haired man in her bedroom.

"Well I expected you and Loki to kill each other. Thor was looking for him and I was looking for you. I was worried when we couldn't find either of you. Do you know where he is?"

"He's buried just outside the city, tell Thor to look for a gold cross with _Loki, a loving mother_ etched across it."

Jane laughed and Darcy smirked, knowing Loki could hear her barb from the room, about the Myths she had read about him.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

Darcy, remembering a few moments ago smiled.

"No, in actuality wasn't that bad. In fact we get along now."

Jane's mouth dropped open.

"No way! Hey aren't you going to let me in? Don't you want to talk to me?"

Darcy wanted to talk to her best friend, but she damn sure couldn't screw Loki's brains out with Jane waiting in her living room inches away.

"I would...I just... I was... About to take a shower."

"Darcy I've walked in on you imitating the Spice Girls' "Wannabe" in your underwear. I think I can wait for you to take a shower Dar."

Darcy loved Jane, but she was being a damn cock blocker right now. Darcy knew she couldn't get rid of Jane because Jane was nosy and determined. And Darcy could tell she was determined to talk to her.

"Okay, well come in. I'll be back in a few. Gotta go get sexy!"

Darcy put on her best act and hoped Jane would not notice her scurry off to her bedroom. Loki would had heard the conversation, and knowing Jane, he knew he and Darcy would have to continue later. He began to will away his erection, when he heard Darcy enter the room. He put up a silencing spell on her door and waited for the inevitable.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. I really cannot get rid of her.'

He got up and crossed over to her.

"It's alright, I will enact my revenge later."

"Well I hope so."

He reached down and cupped her face so that he could kiss her. Darcy couldn't understand why he left her breathless every single time he kissed her.

"You have to poof away now, or else I will take you now, and not care how loud we may get."

Loki threw his head back in laughter, the sound so genuine Darcy couldn't believe it had come from him.

"You will take me? Well we will see about that little mortal. I am sure I will take you, and by the time I finish you will be wiling to bend to my every whim, and only able to whisper for your voice will be gone from screaming my praise so loudly. "

Darcy had never been the one to play the faint during dirty talk, but those words, caressed in Loki's sweet brogue had done something to them that made her flush in excitement. Darcy was going to try to respond, but Darcy never said anything to him for he stopped her.

"Later Darcy..."

He smirked and disappeared in her face...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me..sadly...

Here's chapter 8, a bit of a filler, but it serves a purpose...

As always thank you for sticking with me and supporting this story! l hope you enjoy it, LET'S READ ON SHALL WE! ;)

* * *

Darcy took the shower she told Jane she would be having. Her spine tingling from the images Loki had spurned in his wake. Darcy knew she couldn't continue on with her day successfully if she let thoughts of Loki's body parts invade every crevice of her mind. So she decided to compartmentalize him to the back for now. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a standard solid black tee-shirt, and made her way to the kitchen to cook a piece of toast.

"So Jane, how was the trip?"

"It was amazing. You were right!'

Darcy was confused, what could she have possibly been right about this time?

"About?"

Jane popped out her seat and ran over to Darcy, who's toast was just coming out the toaster.

"Thor being my fiancé!"

Jane flashed the ring, a beautiful diamond, most likely the most beautiful Thor could procure for his Queen. Darcy jumped around with the excited scientist , she couldn't believe her friend was marrying someone, let alone a god.

"Go on tell me the dirt! How did this come about?"

Darcy grinning from ear to ear took her toast and spread Nutella across the pieces.

"We were alone, I was teaching him how to ski and before we knew it he just asked me, right there in the snow."

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Congratulations my dear!"

"Thank you maid of honor!"

Darcy looked at Jane and started doing that emotional, Girly shit she hated seeing sometimes... Crying.

"Really?"

"Of course. We wouldn't have been together if you hadn't run him over."

"Hey I thought we agreed that one was on you."

"Yes, but did you need to subsequently taser him?"

"Like I said he was freaking me out. At least at the time he did. He takes lightning much better now that he's a god again and all."

"Yes and can conjure his own electricity and all of that. His whole body is a conductor."

"So freaking awesome! So tell me more about the trip..."

Jane helped herself to some water and told Darcy about the trip. Darcy got to hear all the dirt about the retreat, including Tony's drunken table dance to impress Pepper, Steve's very loud and embarrassing loss of his v-card, and Clint and Natasha's argument that led to Clint's neck being trapped by Natasha's killer thighs, and she demanded an apology before she broke his neck. It sounded fun, but for some reason she felt better about not going on the trip. Things that she would have committed somebody for thinking about her, had happened and she was okay with it...

*Later*

Darcy made her way down to the training room at 3pm not 100% sure who would be waiting to train her. Hill was back, but she wasn't sure if she planned on working with her today, or if Loki who she enjoyed training with because she actually felt empowered and could do damage.

She started stretching when she realized there was a slight shadow in the corner.

"Did I realize you were there because you wanted me to, or am I just that good?"

Loki chuckled and separated himself from the shadow so that she could see him. Loki actually wasn't sure of the answer himself, he had cloaked himself from everybody. Was this another issue with his magic? He still played it cool so that she would never know the difference.

"Of course it was my doing. Now make sure you are limber for today's training, I plan on letting you use the actual Vanaheim training room today, and believe me you must be ready to deal with anything the room throws at you."

"Fine just give me a few more minutes."

He nodded and she stood up throwing her leg over the weight machine. Loki wanted to help her and entice her all at once, so he grabbed her leg by the ankle and began to slowly push it up, while she tried to gain her balance. Finally the leg ended up on his shoulder and Darcy was breathing heavy from the implications her leg over his shoulder had caused.

"W..what are you doing?"

"Helping you become more prepared. Breath, start bending backwards, trying to grab your ankles."

"Backwards Loki?"

"Yes. Bend as far back as you can."

Darcy huffed and began to lean backward. She stopped when she was parallel with Loki's hips.

"I can't go down any further."

"Now, you wouldn't like me so much if I had said that earlier."

Darcy looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Relax and take a deep breathe in, when you breath out I will push you back further. Tell me when you really can't bend any further, and I will stop."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and took a deep breath in. Unaware that Tony, Steve and Thor were watching from a monitor elsewhere in the building.

Loki pushed against her shoulder so she would move. Steve unsure about Loki's intentions was ready to barge in and stop him before he really hurt her, the audio in the training room was mysteriously silent. Tony and Thor held him back, wanting to see more before they jumped to conclusions about him harming the girl.

Loki was having a hard enough time not concentrating on her ample cleavage, slowly being pushed closer and closer toward him with the further to the ground she got. Being who he was (as an instructor, and as a mischievous god) he had to provide a challenge or distraction for her to try to over come. His hand journeyed further to her cleavage to help her push down. Darcy's breath hitched slightly in her chest, and Loki smirked as he could feel it.

"Do not get distracted Darcy. No matter what ever happens to you. Distraction is death at the wrong time."

Darcy tuned out the warmth of his hand so close to her breasts, by closing her eyes and imaging her body as a rubber band, when she heard...

"What the hell is going on here?"

Darcy's eyes popped open and Loki let her leg down, rather quickly. Hill hadn't snuck up on him, he just didn't register her as a threat so he ignored her energy.

"Stretching."

"THAT LOOKED LIKE A HELL OF ALOT MORE THAN STRETCHING LEWIS!"

"But it was. I swear..."

"I was simply doing an exercise with Lady Darcy to improve her flexibility."

The sound had returned so Tony, Thor and Steve could hear the conversation. Tony scoffed and grinned like a madman when he listened. If anyone thought into what he had just wait messed between Darcy and Loki and was a genius playboy like he was he could tell there was some serious sparks between those two. They constantly argued, but he had always said (mostly to Pepper) that those two just needed to bone and get it all out. Now it seemed something was stirring between the two. Judging by the look on Steve and Hill's face he decided to keep it to himself.

"Well I see your trying to help her I suppose, but now she must train."

"About that...eh...you see I've decided to have Loki continue my training."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Hill's face was priceless, Tony had Jarvis take a picture of it and save it in the encrypted Avengers blackmail file. He focused back in on the screen.

"Yes. I mean I really like the way he teaches..."

"I'm calling Fury on this. You cannot just decide to do something like this."

Tony, Steve, and Thor took Hill's subsequent call to Fury as a sign to move to the training room. They had a feeling some intervention on some bodies side would be required...

10 minutes later.

"Hill tells me you don't like the current training situation."

Nick said calmly although you could tell he was angry inside despite his cool exterior. Tony, Steve, and Thor were standing off to the side.

"It's not that I don't like your training. It just with Loki, I have learned more in a few days, than I have learned in a few months with S.H.I.E.L.D training."

"You beg to be an Agent yet you turn it down for a few silent moments with Loki?"

"I've not saying that I don't want to be an Agent. I love being an Agent, I do important work, I save lives, and the uniforms make me look great, but I see an opportunity to learn some amazing things, that I just can't learn from Hill. Loki can teach me those things."

'It's dangerous Lewis."

Loki frowned, why was it dangerous? Was it because he was directly involved?

"Explain why would that be dangerous. I had no intention of harming her no further than you would with your training sessions."

"Because we have safety approved methods of maintaining her safety, you don't you may inadvertently hurt her, because you're an Immortal and she is not. You may overestimate her abilities."

Loki could sense the lie immediately.

"If you are going to lie to me Agent Hill, you better try a better excuse."

Maria had the grace to look abashed, but quickly returned to her stern face.

"I can give you honesty if you'd like."

"Oh please by all means continue to lie to me, it will further my entertainment for the day."

"She should not be training with you. We all know you two don't get along. This could be some concocted plan to harm her."

"Excuse me, but I'm not that damn stupid Maria. I do have a brain, I knew exactly what I was doing when I began to train with Loki. Besides it's not like he decided to out of the blue helped me. We decided to spar a bit while you all enjoyed your vacations, it was during that session, I realized how horribly unprepared I was for battle with anything stronger than a punching bag. We came up with an agreement, he has agreed to train me."

Nick grimaced, but something told him it would be hard to break to two apart. He tried a bit of tough love on the girl, try to get her to see reason. Loki could not be trusted, no matter how much he "helped" the Avengers, and furthered his agenda.

"Darcy, you cannot hope to think that you will learn anything that we cannot teach you. Things cannot be rushed, you must take time for them to stick. I think you are being a child right now, getting attention from whomever, because we can't spend all day coddling you like he can. Now you will resume training with Agent Hill."

Darcy was pissed! How dare he accuse her of being an attention seeking child, because she wanted more knowledge!

"That is BS and you know it Director. I am a child because I seek knowledge? It makes me incapable of being a team member because I want to learn and know? Then again you accused Tony of being not being team ready and we'd all be a nuclear wasteland if it wasn't for him, almost killing himself. I'm sorry but I have to stand my ground. I want to train with Loki"

Nick Fury's mouth hung slightly open his grimace more prevalent than his shock. Tony sensing things were about to fly off the handle, stepped forward.

"Woah woah woah! Hold up a second. Why don't we all just chill for second. Sort this out the right way please. Now I think there is a simple way to solve this."

"How?"

"Well a bit of a spar. Why don't we look at past tapes of Darcy's training performance, then have her fight against someone of your choosing director, and see how far she has progressed. No change then she stays with you, but if she gets better, then I suggest we let her keep training with whomever she so chooses."

Nick processed the suggestion, he knew Darcy hadn't gotten any better because S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't allowed it, and he was sure the god was just playing with her, to embarrass her, or worse get her killed.

"Fine. Pull up the last two training sessions she had under S.H.I.E.L.D we will watch them, then you will battle Hill and we will decide from there."

"But Hill is one of your best Agents."

"You are so confident that my training lacks in comparison then you should be able to take on Hill in 30 minutes."

Nick turned away, the ends of his black trench coat flying behind him out the sliding door, Hill a close second.

"Tony she is going to kill me!"

Darcy screeched, as Thor and Steve walked over having stayed silent. They both knew she wasn't a strong fighter yet.

"Hill is going to kill me... I'm going to die...She going to toss me around like a dirty rag and then after I'm dead they will fire me..."

"Snap out of it Darcy. You are noting going to die. She won't even think about taking it that far. Now you have learned a lot in these last couple of days. Remember to use everything to you advantage, let her attack first and keep a calm head. The moment you lose focus in battle, is the moment you lose. Now sit on the ground, and practice meditation."

"But shouldn't I be like throwing some punches around..."

"You cannot win if you are not ready. Trust me Darcy, and have faith when something is wanted bad enough, eventually it will come to pass. You want to train with me again on Vanaheim you will do your best to prove you want it."

Thor hadn't said anything, he was slightly perplexed by his brothers actions, he had never been one to willing help someone, maybe Lady Darcy had some sort of debt owed on Loki that she was requiring to be paid in training, but Loki had said Vanaheim.

"Brother you have taken Lady Darcy to Vanaheim without their permission. You did not declare yourself on their land? You know trespassing, prince or not is highly frowned upon, on our realms."

"I have received all blessing to train her on the realms. Vanaheim is a great place to train brother, you know from experience. To be the best, you must have the best. Darcy will be one if the best."

"If you honestly believe that brother, then I will have no choice but to stand behind you."

Darcy tuned out the conversation about her, and cleared her mind of all negative thoughts. Yes Maria Hill was one of the best the agency had to offer, and Darcy knew it was highly likely she would win, but then it hit her. The way Tony had worded the agreement, she only needed to show her growth and change from working with Loki. She knew very well that she had indeed learned a few things in her new training, she had a long way to go and probably would not defeat her, but she could hope to give her a little bit more run for her money.

Nick Fury and Agent Hill came back into the room and commanded everyone to follow them to another room. It was still a training room, but this room had a couple of short bleachers for people to sit on. The walls were white, the mats on the floor black and Hill looked like she was taking no prisoners. Darcy knew she couldn't panic, not now anyways. She had to remember her goal.

Show growth.

Fury called a start to the battle, sitting on the benches with the three Avengers and the supposedly reformed villain. He was sure Agent Lewis didn't stand a chance, and only hoped Hill did damage to her ego like he had said. Take her down as quickly as possible, so that this mess would be over, there was no way that he could allow them to train together.

Darcy and Hill circled each other before Maria grew bored and began to attack the apprentice. Darcy avoided the hits and surprisingly landed a few of her own. Maria was surprised that her trainee had held her own for this long, sadly a testament on how well and how much she had been learning from Loki. Darcy who was slowly learning to trust her abilities had found a little confidence in her fighting and shocked everyone when she tackled Maria and the began to tumble around on the ground.

Natasha and Clint, who had trained down the hall had walked by the room and saw Darcy and surprisingly Hill rolling around on the padded floor. They snuck in and took a seat next to Steve who's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Natasha was thrown back how had she gotten that good in such a short amount of time? Hill was actually breaking a sweat, and that in itself was no small feat.

"What's going on in here?"

Natasha whispered to the four guys.

"Darcy is fighting for her right to train with Loki."

"WHAT?"

Clint whisper yelled.

"Apparently she and my brother began training together while we were on our vacation. It appears she had learned a lot from him and wishes to continue."

"Yea and Fury and Hill aren't going for it unless she can show them that what she learned in a week outweighs what she learned in months with them."

Tony said not wanting to look away.

"She does know that's impossible right."

Said Clint, watching the two girls separate for a moment.

"I'm not sure about that."

Steve said watching them as well.

Tony, who was enjoying the whole thing, leaned forward watching in earnest.

"I really don't care who wins, as long as they keep fighting. This is better than porn."

Everyone except Nick turned toward him with their "Shut Up, Tony" faces. Not that he cared about them, he was too enthralled by them.

Meanwhile Darcy knew she didn't have much left, but she was confident she had proved her point. She and Maria broke apart, and Darcy guessed Maria was about 135 to 145 pounds and she unexpectedly rushed her and lifted her up. Loki had prepared her greatly by having her lift 200lbs, and now anything less was lighter than before. She dropped Hill hard and heard the woman's yelp and then she fell hard to the floor because Maria had jutted her leg out and swiped her feet out from under her.

Nick jumped up and called the fight, everyone following him to the middle of the room to the women who were panting out of breath.

"That was... Interesting."

"Forget interesting... That was awesome! Easily one of the single hottest things I have ever seen in my life."

"Tony, if I had any energy left I'd kick you in the shin."

Said Darcy.

"And I'll help her."

Said Agent Hill. Who was slowly pulling herself up.

"It was only a joke, but in all honesty that was a great fight. Director I think it would be foolish not to let her continue learning with him."

Tony spoke trying to save himself from an ass kicking by the two women and Pepper later.

"What in the hell have you guys been doing in a week that turned her into that?"

Hill said dusting herself off.

"Loki you did not aid her at any point during the fight."

"Of course not, her actions were all her own."

Nick Fury had no choice but to concede. If he didn't none of the Avengers would trust him enough to deal with him. He needed them on his side. He just hoped that this arrangement didn't backfire at any point like he knew it could.

"Fine. Agent Lewis you may continue to train with Loki at your own cognizance and will but be warned that your are at fault for anything that happens, also I will be requiring you to train with Agent Hill and Coulson for at least once a week for a 2 hour period. You will undergo the training tests at the same schedule as was predetermined by us before your training began. If you do not reach these marks at the correct time I will yank you back into our training so fast your head will spin. Do I make myself clear Lewis?"

"Crystal sir."

Nick then turned to Loki.

"As for you Loki, you hurt her and I promise it will be hell to pay. About training, I had no idea you were interested in training new recruits, I could have you set up to train others by the end of the week."

Nick Fury also planned on planting someone in his training session to learn how he was improving Darcy so fast.

"I think not Director. I have no urge to train anyone other than Lady Darcy."

"Why is that?"

"She has untapped potential, and could be a great asset to our team. I want to insure that she does one day reach the level to join us. She has all the same assets that Lady Natasha has and I'm sure her intelligence alone makes her worthy. She's a talent and we all know how S.H.E.I.L.D likes to collect talents."

Nick said nothing and walked away, knowing he couldn't say anything back to Loki's collector jab, without revealing the truth behind that statement. He only hoped the Norse God didn't stumble upon it, before he figured out the answer to controlling it himself...

* * *

Ooooo! What is Nick Fury up to this time? Remember, " his secrets have secrets"... Lol

See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it... you know it already.

_I might as well say this before you get into the story, that this chapter has__** PURE SMUT**__! IT'S __**RATED M**__ FOR A REASON! So much so that the last third of this chapter is full of it! :smile. If that is not your cup of tea or your mug of mead then you may not want to read past the line breaking in the middle of the chapter. *Don't worry you won't miss anything important*. With that being said, i'm not sure how good this will be, I hope it's okay for you guys. Any suggestions let me know!_

-Thank you for reading, and plenty of love to you from Loki, well at least he told me to say that...

* * *

Chapter 9:

Darcy was immediately grateful when they appeared on Vanaheim after the fight with Maria. Even more so when she was standing outside of a huge gate to a Marvelous palace that she had only seen the edge of from earlier trainings on the realm. Loki talked to the guards who let them in without any hesitation, and Loki took her hand and led her down the lavish hallways, after a few twists and turns he stopped at a silver plated doorway.

"Once we enter this room your training will truly begin. Trust your instincts Darcy for they often not fail you. When we enter this room you will be alone, and I cannot help you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know how not to die in battle on the first swing."

He said with his normal arrogant tone.

"Whatever just open the door."

Darcy huffed and Loki smirked at her, then went to open the door...

*2 hours Later*

"Ouch! Loki I swear you've so got one coming!"

"What does that mean?"

"That when my legs stop stinging I'm going to use them to KICK YOUR ASS!"

Loki started laughing, choosing to appear with her into the Stark Tower training room.

"Your empty threats are terrifyingly entertaining."

"You could have told me the weapon hits sting the fuck out of you."

"As far as you knew those weapons could have killed you. Aren't you glad they only stung you?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, she knew he was right, but no one liked being tasered repeatedly. Right now she was a little numb, and she just wanted to relax, maybe walk again.

"You will be fine. You did well with hand to hand, and soon your reflexes will be top-level."

He touched her shoulder, healing her aches and pains. Darcy who wanted a little revenge of her own threw her legs and weight upwards onto Loki and because he hadn't expected it, he flew backwards, pinned to the floor. Loki laughed, both of them knowing he could easily break her hold, he decided to give her the battle she wanted, of course he'd never hurt her with his full power, but it would be kind of fun to roll around on the floor with her, and let her think she had a chance.

"My little mortal wants to play. Well then let's play."

"Armor up if you think you can take me big boy."

She tossed her head back laughing at the absurdity of her sentence. Loki in a very subtle way, cast a silence enchantment to make sure nobody could hear anything that was said between them, including Stark's computer man. Moving forward with ease to his elbows, and moving Darcy slightly he made sure the position was intimate.

"Tell me, what will be the wager of this little skirmish? What should the winner get?"

Darcy thought about it, and dramatically put her chin in her hand.

"Well obviously this should benefit the winner. Do you have any ideas, of what you're going to give me when I win?"

She said with an air of superiority.

"I say that the winner gets full control over the loser for a time period of their choosing."

"Define time period."

"Day or Night."

Loki made an emphasis to move his lower half against hers when he said night. It was partly a ploy to distract her. Darcy bit her lip, knowing she couldn't let him win, if she wanted her revenge for all the torture he was putting her body through.

"Alright I like those terms. Just keep it fair, take your hits like a mortal would. Greatest number of hits win."

"Agreed."

He cast a spell to count the number of hits on each person. Darcy moved from Loki so that he could stand and two minutes later they were battling. Loki was proud of her moves, choosing to let her get a couple of hits in on him.

When he landed a kick in to her leg, he took her distraction as the perfect chance to scare her into losing. He conjured a dagger and whistled causing her to look up at the same time he released the dagger from his hand. Darcy did the unexpected and bent backwards much like he had bent her earlier and ducked the dagger dissipating on the wall behind her. Her look of shock at the wall gave him time to cross to her, and take her legs out from under her, about to declare himself the winner he looked up and saw Natasha staring at them, which shocked him and Darcy saw her opportunity to kick his legs out from under him.

They both laid there laughing when Natasha came in the room, and the score slowly appeared in green writing. It became clear.

"A Tie!"

They both yelled and Natasha walked up helping Darcy off the floor.

"Loki you know dagger throwing is not very nice to the newbie your training."

"It was harmless Natasha it dissipates on contact. It would have counted as a hit to the spell because I threw it."

"Well I must say that looked interesting. Darcy your skills have certainly improved."

Natasha could tell something had changed between the two but she could place it just yet.

"Loki would you like to call it a wash since we tied?"

"Oh no I want my time. You can take yours too, but I want what I agreed to."

"What was the wager?"

"The winner gets complete control over the loser for their chosen amount of time."

Darcy left out it could be day or night, knowing Tasha would pick up on the implications right away.

"Well I've got you all day tomorrow Mr. Loki Laufeyson. What ever should I have you do? I do think I would prefer a warm bath waiting for me after I have woken up from a gentle wake up call at 6 am so that I can practice my yoga. We will go from there I think."

"Oh Good Luck Loki. Darcy has that look about her."

Natasha just knew tomorrow would be hilarious for her and the rest of the team.

"Yes, well remember I will get my revenge. I would be careful if I were you."

Darcy gulped wondering which he'd choose, then she remembered he'd never gotten off earlier... Oh damn...

He smirked knowing she had pieced together that he was definitely chosen night, and he'd get his revenge for what she had planned for him tomorrow, on her tonight.

"I think this would be fun for Clint and I. I have always wanted to have the ability to make him shut it for a day. I think we would have use whomever is unable to continue fighting as our winner determining."

"Oh that will be fun to watch. Let me know when you do it, so I can pop some popcorn and grab a chair.'

"Deal. Now if you will excuse me I have some weapons to sharpen."

"Wait I want some ice cream, how about we gather the team and make a run?"

Natasha thought it over and she really could use some rocky road, so she nodded and left to find Clint and make him put down his arrow long enough to come along.

Darcy watched as Natasha left the room smirking at her new game for Clint. Darcy just laughed and shook her head.

"Ice cream won't save you from me."

Loki said standing so close behind her she could feel the coolness of his skin on hers and gave her goosebumps.

"I really want some ice cream. I think I deserve some after getting tased 15 times today."

"That's your own fault, next time don't get hit 15 times."

"Whatever. Come on, I have to invite people and change. Go find your brother and Jane I'll deal with the big guy, big ego, and Steve."

"As you wish."

He disappeared from her and she left, her body slightly trembling think about what Loki could possibly do to her later. She had thrown in the ice cream party because she was hoping it would deter him or at least soften him up after he had time to relax with dessert. She ran into Steve on the way, who actually seemed to be in the mood for an outing agreed fairly easy. She took a quick shower and ran upstairs to the R&D lab to tell Tony and Bruce to bring their genius asses out for ice cream, and also if they didn't bring Pepper, they were dead meat. They laughed and agreed. Even Bruce begged her not to get angry, and he would do anything. The banter was fun for Darcy, it made her feel apart of the team even if she was more of a glorified assistant.

*Ice Cream Parlor*

Darcy had her favorite chocolate ice cream cone, while everyone had their own personal favorite. She didn't realize at first but she had initiated a reaction in Loki. When she realized that he was staring at her mouth, she began to tease him by licking the cone up and down slowly, all the while seeming completely oblivious and innocent. Everyone was enjoying their time talking, without the pressure of having to save the world from certain distraction. Tony was telling a story about meeting the "Mandarin" and it was hilarious to Darcy that she didn't realize Loki was learning over to her, until he was talking into her ear and his head was turned away from the group who weren't paying any attention to the two.

"You know you aren't getting away with teasing me the way you are."

Darcy turned and batted her eyelashes.

"What are you talking about Loki?"

"That blasted ice cream cone. But don't you worry my vixen, you will have the real thing to use soon enough. So practice up."

Darcy looked nervous and tried to play it cool like her body wasn't running off ten different emotions at the moment.

"Although it might be a waste. I'm much larger in size than your pathetic little frozen treat."

Darcy's face heated up and she started blushing. Loki satisfied with his accomplishment sat back and smirked, going back to listening to Tony's story...

*Tower*

Darcy said her good-nights and separated from the group. Despite her brave face, she was nervous. Would Loki find her attractive? Would he change his mind at the last second? She knew Loki was not a fickle man, but for someone who was always a second choice to her suitors, it did a bit of damage to her pride. It was much too easy for Loki to leave after he got what he wanted. Darcy on the other hand for some reason felt like they're were invisible tethers attaching the two of them together, and she had no idea how to cut them if she wanted to.

She disrobed and slid on a pair of pajamas. They were some of the most attractive ones she owned, and the wasn't saying much in the way of sexiness. They were all black with shorts and a tank top, they matched so that what was important to her. Then she went to living room and waited. She wanted to appear like what was about to happen wasn't scaring the shit out of her, and in turn like she wasn't eager either.

She was in the kitchen getting water when she felt him appear behind her and run his hands up her sides. Once around her waist he pulled her flush against him.

"Did you think I would forget about you?"

"No that would be stupid."

"Why is that?"

"Because this is your only chance to prove to me that you've got what it takes to keep me satisfied handsome."

Darcy knew that was going to get her in trouble. He turned her around and kissed her hard, not wasting anytime invading her mouth with his tongue. Her body ached from the ten seconds he spent kissing her.

"No worries, if you are that satisfied from a mere kiss, them what I have in store for you, will bind you to me for life..."

* * *

*20 minutes later*

Darcy hated and oddly loved Loki all at the same time. He had tortured her by letting her get close, and then retreating away from where she wanted him the most. Teasing her repeatedly under his tongue, wanting to hear her moans of frustration.

"Loki don't play with me... Please I can't..."

"You can and will take everything I offer you. Tonight you are mine and I will prove it to you."

His hands caressed her skin, she could feel Loki smirking against her when she cried out in pleasure.

"Beg me for it."

Darcy readily agreed.

"Please Please! Loki please let me come."

Loki obliged and sped up his tongue flicking it against her swollen button making her back arch, and claw at his head. He kissed back up her body while she settled back down from the high. They kissed fiercely their bodies rubbing on each other. She knew she had to give him whatever he wanted for the night.

"What would you desire for the night?"

"That's a good girl. Remembering our wager are we?"

"Yes. I am yours to control for the evening."

Loki's green eyes shined in the green lighting of the room, as he stood off to the side of the bed in front of her naked body.

"Don't worry you shall enjoy the night to. But first about your little tease with the ice cream cone. You've had practice, so put it to use."

Darcy looked at the buttons on his pants and reached out to unbutton them. When they popped open she pulled them down slowly, quickly realizing gods don't were underwear. He sprung free, mere inches from her face, and Darcy was a bit eager. He was well endowed, and she knew for certain he would not fit all into her mouth. She grasped his length gently and the softest of hisses were heard from him. She noticed the bead of pre-cum leaking from the head that she took it and swiped the top with her thumb and began to move her delicate hand up and down. Darcy leaned forward and licked the head satisfied when he gasped and slowly she began to engulf him in her mouth. His head lulled back on air, and he held a moan in his throat. Darcy felt him tense up and she knew she wanted more of a reaction from him. She wanted to see the usually so controlled man come undone. Her mouth moved down his shaft until she could go no further and what she couldn't fit she massaged with her hand. Taking her time she drew her tongue up the underside and then circled it around the head, but taking him in again and hollowing her cheeks.

Loki's head was spinning a feeling he was not accustomed to at all. On the moment though, he didn't care, as long as Darcy kept up with what she was doing to him. His fingers twisted themselves into her brunette hair and push down lightly on her head. His grip on reality was slipping and the hot vortex of her mouth was calling him to spill, but he couldn't do that. It wasn't a part of the plan to lose it 10 minutes into a blowjob. An amazing blowjob, but a blowjob none the less.

Darcy on the other hand was loving that his hand was glued to her head, she knew he was resisting the urge to plunge into her mouth, (which she was grateful that he wasn't) and his knees were slightly bending. She didn't mind giving head, it gave her power even if he thought he had it, in fact she got aroused by it. Her hand snaked down her own body and began to touch herself. She was able to do this for a few a moments before Loki caught on to what she was doing and yanked her hand away and pushed himself away from her mouth.

"Now now, none of that."

Darcy moved until she laying in the middle of the bed. Loki drunk in her body until she was self-conscious. Absurd, she knew to try to cover herself when he had already seen, touched and tasted her intimately, but she couldn't help the habit. He saw what she was about to do, so he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He released them soon after so she could throw them around his neck. He teased her body, running the tip of his length down her center more than once. She moved her hips upward trying to get the god to give her what she wanted, and began to whimper when she realized he was teasing her.

"D...don't tease me Loki."

Loki smirked his signature smirk.

"Tell me what you want Darcy."

He teased her entrance. Darcy let out a moan.

"I..want you."

"And what do you want me to do to you."

He entered slightly, before pulling back out trying to hold himself together.

"Take me! I want you to take me Loki, make me yours! Do whatever you want afterward, just take me!"

He kissed the shell if her ear, and said

"As you wish my mortal."

And then reached down and plunged himself deep into her. Darcy let out a guttural moan, a mix of pleasure and pain hit her all at once. She had never been with somebody so large and Loki hadn't given her the time to adjust so to feel him all at once hurt a bit, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. For the same reason it hurt, was the same reason she wanted him to triple her pleasure by moving.

"Did I hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter, please move."

She moved her hips slightly to show she was ready. Loki didn't need to be told twice as he pulled his appendage almost out and then back in just as deep as the first time. Soon he was thrusting inside her, at a rhythm, her body feeling like heaven to him in that moment. Darcy's head was flailing around on the pillow, and she moaned and spoke her pleasure. She had never felt something so marvelous in her whole life. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the heels of her feet pressed into his lower back to make him go faster, though he ignored her in favor of sitting back on his knees and pulling her body slightly up to trust harder and deeper into her willing body.

He knew he hadn't mated in a while, seeing as he had been in a state of madness and the touch of a lover had been inconsequential at the time, but this was beyond anything had experienced. She was so responsive to him, he could feel her walls fluttering around him, ready to tumble happily with abandon. He needed to hear her pleasure, hear her scream his name, hear her declare that she was only his. Darcy's body felt like it was in an another dimension as Loki had re-angled himself slightly causing him to hit just the right spot, that she started screeching and yelling intelligible words and curses. So was so close, she only wanted him to pound harder, but soon her toes curled and she dug her nails into Loki's shoulders.

"OH! Ohhh Yes. Fuck Yes!"

She yelled her body praising her for choosing someone so fucking talented in bed. Loki had let her ride out her orgasm, but had immediately brought her to another when he thrust-ed into her harder and faster. And as Darcy gripped her sheets she knew tonight would be a long, long night...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own squat... all belongs to Marvel.

This chapter is a very short, but important chapter! We are about to get into the actual purpose of this story, so get your seat belt buckled!

*Enjoy my friends!*

* * *

Chapter 10:

*The Next Day*

Darcy surprisingly was the first to wake up, she was a but surprised to find she wasn't alone in her bed, and that her head rested on a chest and not a pillow, but then her and Loki's nudity reminded her of the night before. About how her body had sung and did a dance number for him, all because of his marvelous stick that she had the opportunities to ride on multiple times last night! Darcy couldn't explain that experience other than that it was literally out of this world much like her lover. She tilted her head to look at his face, it looked purely innocent in sleep. She couldn't see that face as the same face from last night that smirked as he forced her nails to grip into his back while he pounded the hell out of her, and while she cried out for him to end her torture and give her the pleasure she was racing toward repeatedly. Darcy wondered how she lucked up on an opportunity like this, it had to be luck from her past life, because she had never been to one to land someone without their ulterior motive about her breasts in mind, so for her to lay with a God was impossible. In her child like mind she half expected him to get what he wanted from her and leave, but he hadn't and that made her grin in satisfaction and happiness. His arm held her to him tightly and while she liked it, she needed to go to the restroom and take a hot shower. As softly as she could she moved out of his embrace, the sheets that had never covered her upper half shifted slightly, and she made the move to the edge of the bed. Her lower half instantly protested the movement, her body ached and begged her to lie back down. Oddly enough the pain didn't bother her, because it was a reminder of where it had come from, she knew she'd feel the ache in between her legs all day, and she smiled on her way to the bathroom...

Darcy had popped some pain medicine and took a shower. She went to her closet, while Loki was starting to stir from his sleep, and she gasped when caught sight of herself in the full length mirror in the walk in. Her lips were slightly swollen and bruised from the intensity of their kisses, her neck had at least two hickies, down to her right breast that had a hickie of its own and a few fingerprints from where he'd grabbed them in heat of passion. Her arms had grip marks and well as her sides and pelvis. You could make out the shape of his large hands on her thighs and to her shock a red bite mark on her inner thigh. She had some bruising, but she didn't quite care enough to give damn, especially when the person that gave them to her came to stand flush behind her.

"I'm sorry to have hurt you my love."

Darcy laughed and relaxed into his embrace.

"They don't hurt. I like them they are a reminder of my world getting rocked."

"How will we pull off the excuse of an earthquake as the sounds of your screaming last night?"

"It felt like an earthquake, didn't the world shake?"

"No my dear, I think that was just your... I mean my body."

She laughed at him and his reference to owning her, and went to pull on some undergarments and then a pair of jeans and a def leopard tee-shirt.

"You know you look better without any clothes on."

"And you look amazing with shackles on. Maybe we can try that sometime."

She of course was referring to when he was taken back to Asgard in a huge muzzle to restrict jaw movement so he couldn't cast spells and thick chains around his feet and his hands.

"We can try anything you wish, although I think you will be the one in shackles."

"I can handle that."

Darcy laughed at the suggestion and went to brush her hair.

"I Think your due for a field trip Mr. Laufeyson."

"What mortal torture have you decided to drag me to today?"

"Breakfast. Go get dressed and meet me back here in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

He dissipated from her, his clothes from last night that were on her floor, disappeared too. She smiled to herself and moved to put her own clothes in the laundry hamper. She killed the time waiting for Loki, by watching T.V. And when he arrived they opted to walk and not have Loki make them appear where she was taking them. Honestly it's wasn't that far from the tower, so it wasn't a hassle. They had almost made it out the building when Jane came around the corner looking at some spreadsheets.

"Oh Good Morning. Where are you two going?"

Jane questioned the two.

"In order to acclimate Loki to how we do things on our puny planet, we are going to breakfast."

"Your acclimating him?"

"Yes. It's apart of our trade I teach him about our world, he teaches me how to kick ass in it."

"Oh. Breakfast sounds good, where we going?"

Jane said and pulling out her cellphone.

"Your going?"

"Yes. As much as you see to get seem to get along now, Thor and I don't want to have to explain to everyone later why your both death and explain to Director Fury why a bunch of civilians were privy to an Avengers spat."

Darcy rolled her eyes, and followed Jane as she walked to get Thor from wherever he was.

"Darcy? Is there a reason your limping?"

Loki asked with a smug look on his face. Darcy turned around to glare at him while Jane was turned away from them.

"Are you hurt Dar?"

"Just a little... Um... Workout pain from last night... I mean yesterday afternoon."

"Oh from your training? Loki are you hurting her?'

"Of course I am."

Jane's mouth fell open.

"It's for her own good. It's nothing that she can't recover from."

Darcy rolled her eyes and pushed Loki, and to his shock he moved without his own volition. Darcy figured he moved because he wanted not because she made him. Loki gulped in his throat and ignored the fact that a mere mortal had actually made him move. He chalked it up to having his defenses down around Darcy, although his mind said something else was at play here...

*Later*

They returned from breakfast to get to work on Jane's project, everyone but Darcy and Loki were oblivious to the lingering touches they gave to one another, along with the looks and snide comments.

*Meanwhile*

The planet was cold and dark. It's lands once full and bountiful now black and it's inhabitants scattered among the realms. Malekith, was once the ruler of a powerful and feared realm, but now because of Thor and the great Aesir kingdom he was the leader of ruins! But the time had come to change all of that, a great leader had come to him and has given him a chance to rule again, and enact revenge on those fools. He summoned his powers and appeared in the far outreaches of the universe to finalize his plans with him, to take over starting with the weak Midgard. He will make Thor beg to be dead when he was done. Needless to say he had the power to take over but he needed the force, The Man he was going to meet with could provide this for him. Out of respect of another's realm he kneeled and rose back up to speak.

"The plans are almost complete, but if neither of us plan on taking this realm on face to face, then how will this plan work? Who will lead your new force and make sure no one stops them?"

The man turned and grinned at the Dark Elf leader. His mind already formulating on who he wanted this for. It would be the same man he had every intention on making beg for mercy and slowly killing him after this was all over.

"Our dear ally... Loki Odinson"

After all a promise was a promise...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See other chapters...

Okay, so this chapter has a lot of feels, and it took a bit out of me to write this chapter, but it has become my favorite for those exact reasons...

**OH AND P.S UMMM.. THE FIRST COUPLE OF SENTENCES GOT A BIT OF LEMON ACTION GOING ON. I couldn't actually stop myself from writing it, Loki and Darcy couldn't keep their hands off each other... lol. **

So avoid the words until the next line break...

* * *

Chapter 11:

*Two days Later*

"Oh Loki! Fuck yes!"

Darcy was falling over the edge of ecstasy, while Loki took her there on her counter. They were supposed to be making brownies but she licked the spoon hoping to tease him after she put them in the oven and instead called him to action. Now he was giving her the D when they were supposed to be in a meeting with everyone in ten minutes. She had tried to talk him out of it when he started playing with her shirt, but the trickster had a point to prove, You don't tease him and get away with it.

He rocketed into her and spilled himself inside, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"Darcy..."

The panted and Loki released her legs so they could relax on the counter.

* * *

"If they gave a gold medal for what we just did then we would be undisputed champs."

Just then the timer dinged. She pushed against the still god and hoped off her counter. Not affected by the fact her clothes being on all crazy she pulled the brownies out and left them to cool. Then they began to fix their clothes, well Loki fixed his, Darcy ran to take the quickest shower she had ever taken (and as fast as her thighs allowed.) and changed her clothes. She plated the treats and made Loki snap them to the meeting room. Where they were 10 minutes late and everyone was staring.

"Nice of you both to join us."

Said Nick, his one eye glaring. Loki ignored the man and pulled out Darcy's chair.

"She brought brownies! All's forgiven!"

Tony said reaching for two and smiling like a kid. Pepper rolled her eyes playfully yet exasperated and sat back in her chair. Everyone except Nick and Maria took one, all smiling at Darcy for livening up their meeting.

"Back to business, their have been a series of attacks on foreign dignitaries"

"And This concerns us how?"

Tony said finishing off the first of the two brownies, while Thor moved on to his third.

"If you let me explain then I can tell you..."

He stared at Tony. Tony stared back.

"As I was saying these attack would normally have nothing to do with us, but these attacks are strange."

Nick clicked a button and in front of them projections of what had to be on Maria's laptop appeared. Things exploded, people screaming and running wildly, some dissipating into dust as they hit with something.

"All these attacks have happened within the last week and a half. The capital believed that the attacks at first were terrorists works, but nobody has claimed the attacks and we have no intel on anything that could even potentially be something like this. Whomever is doing this is a threat to the civilian population including its soldiers and civil servants. Your missions to find and destroy this threat before they can harm anyone else"

Darcy sat back, as strong as her stomach was, it troubled her to watch people turn into nothing right in front of her.

"Do we have any idea what this weapon is that, they are using to vaporize people with?"

Said Steve, his blue eyes swirled with concern and a bit of anger at watching people die.

"Well it would have something similar to a Nuclear bomb to vaporize someone like that."

Said Bruce, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Yes, but it would have to be a chemical compound that could be distributed to the enemy without harming the sprayers unless they are self sacrifices."

Tony said, Darcy could tell his brain was turning. He then stood up and continued.

"The only problem with that theory is that they would have to also have had to figure out how to make sure the people got hit and not them."

"Unless it's not a chemical but something with high energy, a gun with the power to shoot high beams of energy perhaps.

Said Dr. Banner.

" One things for certain these are no amateurs."

Said Steve.

Darcy kept looking at the footage, something wasn't right here. While it looked like people were running away from the falling buildings that she assumed were political marks, they were hit the bomb or whatever and vaporized but nobody was behind them. She ignored the people going back and forth about the best course of action and stood up. Loki noticed her stand and went to speak but she hushed him. Darcy was having a moment, a moment where she knew she had a purpose and not just providing snacks and entertainment to the group of superheroes. She enlarged the projections and watched intently, not caring that everyone was staring at her and had subsequently stopped talking, then she heard it. It was a high-pitched whistle, so high in fact she was surprised she had heard it herself.

"Does anyone hear that?"

Everyone looked at her strangely. She caught something out the corner of her eye. It looked like a blue light.

"Jarvis slow down the video. Play it from the beginning. Please"

Darcy spoke.

"Speak Agent Lewis"

Said Director Fury.

"Hold on... There. Jarvis make one big projection of the scene."

The table became a mini action scene. All outline, of the bombing.

"Play the video on left wall."

The video appeared on her left.

"Doesn't anybody realize what's wrong with the video feed?"

Even Tony scratched his chin.

"These people aren't just running from the blast they are running from someone."

" Yeah the people shooting at them"

Said Steve.

"No. That's not it. Jarvis take out the screams from the audio, now the explosions. Do you hear it now? And look at the back between the people running there is a blue light. It could be compared to Tony and Banners energy power theory but a normal gun couldn't make 5 people vaporize like that. This is something else."

They listened and sure enough they heard the high-pitched sound, it made Thor and Loki freeze and look at each other knowingly. They had heard that sound in battle before, and it was only against Malekith.

"She's right. I'm afraid this time our fight has once again become yours."

Said Loki, standing up beside Darcy. Everyone looked at the two Asgardians and waited for them to finish. This time Thor spoke.

" That sound... It is one of Dark Magic, only one type of Dark Magic in particular... Elves"

"Those cute little things with pointy hats that help Santa Claus at the mall? Don't tell me they are real too."

Tony spoke, his tone saying that maybe he'd had a bad experience with one of Santa's little helpers at one point in his life.

Thor and Loki both had a confused look on their faces until Loki rolled his eyes.

"No it's not one of those, at least I think not. No these are Dark Elves, these elves were the reason I came for Jane to live on Asgard for a few mortal months."

"These are highly dangerous. We destroyed their home during our battle, when they wished to take over Asgard. We thwarted their plans, their race was almost entirely destroyed in battle besides the ones that fled. Among the ones that lived was their leader Malekith. He is an experienced sorcerer as well as having the normal elven powers of speed, agility and magic but his is much more advanced."

Loki spoke drifting closer to Darcy.

"Shit, just when you thought it was safe to let your kids take pictures with the little buggers. How do we get rid of them?"

Tony joked but you could tell he was worried.

"Destroy them in battle. They are a power-hungry race of creatures, they will not stop until the get what they came for or death. Though this time I fear his wrath will be worse. For he not only seeks power, he seeks revenge against my brother and I for ending his reign and taking victory in the battle that cost him his realm and people. He will see to it that we are destroyed, and by his own hand."

Banner looked around at the room, Steve was worried, Natasha and Clint had stony faces which meant they were worried they just didn't want to show it.

"So what does this Malekith elf look like? Any noticeable features to identify him in battle or our facial scanners"

Hill asked after being silent after the whole meeting. Thor nodded at Hill then looked at his brother. Loki focused into what he wanted to look like and shifted into a twin of Malekith. Jane screamed a little, Steve sat up straighter, Bruce cleaned his glasses and put them back on, Natasha, Pepper, and Maria looked like they were going to be somewhat sick and were caught somewhere in nausea and disgust, Fury and Coulson had the same practiced stoic expression, Tony's large child like eyes got bigger, and Darcy who was internally freaked by the sight of her lover turned elf she was surprisingly unaffected outwardly by seeing the elf so close to her. She knew it was Loki and that he wouldn't hurt her, she moved closer and waited for him to change back.

"Jarvis snap a picture for SHEILD database"

Tony said without taking his eyes off the Loki Elf, who waited for Jarvis to say he got the pictures, before he formed back into himself.

Darcy sat in her chair, next to Loki.

"That was TOTALLY WICKED!"

She said in her best impression of the little kid on the tricycle from the _Incredibles_ That broke the tension and Jane laughed a little along with her best friend despite being freaked out at the elf she had nightmares about from her confrontation with him in the past.

"Whiz girl has a point that was awesome. Freaky but awesome"

Tony grinned at Loki. Loki smirked liking to show off his power every now and again.

"Director, what do we do?"

Coulson asked with his business look on his face.

"Nip this in the bud. Until he attacks again we had no way of knowing where he is and what he wants. Meanwhile have techs run a facial pattern software. Even if he changed his looks hopeful he doesn't alter them beyond humanizing them."

Just then Jarvis spoke.

"There's been a notice of attack with similar qualities detected in England, its prime minister is being held hostage. They request immediate action.

"Suit up. Well expect you Banner, once we get their free reign"

Tony joked toward the end, and Bruce gave a shy smirk.

"Yea yea, let's go before I change my mind and take off your penthouse again."

They laughed, and went to their respective areas to get their armors and get to the roof. Darcy seemed strong, but like Jane she had a reason to fret and shake a little at the Avengers going off to battle, seeing as her boyfriend was one now. She only hoped that they all came back in one piece and that this little elf character didn't get a hold of either her besties boyfriend or her own. Darcy went into the room where Loki had shifted into his battle gear, minus the big ugly horns. One look at Darcy and he could read her face, she was worried, scared even.

"My Love I have battled this enemy before and came out fine."

"Yeah I know. I'm just being Darcy, it's in my nature to worry about my boyfriend. I mean who else will I get to snap my groceries upstairs?"

He laughed and pulled her into him. They both knew she was putting on a brave face, but they didn't acknowledge it. He rapid-ed them to the roof, where them was waiting.

"Agent Lewis your don't have time to change, suit up on the plane with Agent Romanov and Barton.

Fury said, causing Darcy's eyes to bug and Loki to stiffen beside her, though she hadn't noticed.

"But Director, I haven't had an assignment yet. You really want me, the techie on this one."

"You have all the abilities to go on this mission. You figured out what we all couldn't this is a fitting first mission. No argument get moving"

Darcy gulped and started moving toward the jet, until Loki grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going"

Darcy looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Meaning"

"It's too dangerous, I'm not letting you go, your training is far from complete"

"Too bad it's not up to you Loki, I said she going. Now all of you in board"

Said Fury.

Loki's eyes flashed red though nobody noticed but Darcy.

"And I said she's not going! It's too dangerous!"

She stepped in front of Loki, his skin while still pale, had started dropping in temperature she knew from experience nothing god came from a frost giant losing his cool. Hehe she made a funny in her head.

"Okay now is so not the time"

Darcy said to herself in her head.

" Loki just calm down. It's not that bad. We will go and take care of him or at least figure out what he wants and come home."

" No do you realize that if he get a hold of you, what he will do to you. What he will do to you, to get to me"

He said, not caring if everyone was listening intently.

"It's not like he knows I just made you brownies or something. As far as he knows we are just there to stop him"

"Damn it Darcy! Everything is not a joke!"

He grabbed her arm rather harshly, needing her to understand he needed her to stay behind. Everyone else panicked and thought he was angry at her. Steve stepped forward.

"Loki, let her go! Lets go stop him instead"

Steve tried to step forward again, but Tony stopped him, sensing what was going on between the two. Loki was ignoring everyone and kept focusing on the woman he had unknowingly fallen for.

"Darcy if Malekith gets you, he will know because I will do everything in my power including dying to save you. I... Care for you too much to let you go. I need you to stay behind. Worse fate lies for Jane if he finds her here before we return."

Darcy understood, had she not been shaking in her converses not ten seconds before Fury demanded she tag along? He cared for her, so much so that he couldn't let her go to stop this particular villain, and she also knew that knowing herself she would do something stupid and get caught and then risk his life because he would try to save her.

She nodded and Loki forgot about waiting to tell everyone and pulled her body close to his, connecting them by the lips as he kissed her with intensity. Even Fury had a bit if shock in his face, which was saying a lot. Tony and Natasha already had ideas about the two so they smugly smiled at the couple. After a few moments of soul exchanging kissing, Fury cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a Dark Elf trying to take over the world right now. Board the jet"

"Like I said Director Fury she will not go. She will stay behind with Jane and project her. If Makekith finds out Jane is here, he will make sure to have his revenge on Thor through her. He will then become useless."

He straightened himself to standing and Fury knew he could not argue, because he could tell Loki was also speaking for himself. He would get people including himself killed to save the Agent. He could send her out on other missions and try to find what he was looking for in her in some other way.

"Agent Lewis protective duty, effectively immediately. Also run satellite monitoring for them during battle, keep watch on their backs, call out anything they don't see."

She gave her short, jerky, on duty nod to Fury and turned back to Loki.

"You got me kicked off my first mission, thanks."

She smirked, showing him she wasn't mad.

"My pleasure. At least your safe"

"Whatever get on board. I've got your back out there. Don't worry about me, and kick some elf ass!"

The team laughed and boarded, Loki pecked her cheek and the hatch closed, zooming them to hopefully stop the elves once and for all...

After 2 minutes of staring off into the horizon she turned to find Nick, Maria and Coulson gone to to control room, and leaving her with Pepper and Jane. Pepper was smiling her, you could tell she was a romantic in her heart even if she had to remind Tony that romance and sensuality was not the same thing as sex every now and again.

"I thought Tony was crazy, but turns out his brain does match his ego. Congratulations Darcy! How long?"

"Just while you guys went on retreat. After we realized we could hold a conversation without killing each other, we realized the attraction there. Then again I guess it was always attraction there, I just choose to ignore it..."

"And for good reason! Darcy Lewis Have you lost you mind?!"

Jane said yelling at Darcy. Darcy who wasn't prepared for her best friend to yell at her stepped back.

"What?"

"Darcy you cannot date Loki!"

"Just why not?"

Darcy said not angry hoping her best friend was joking.

"Because he tried to kill us all and enslave us!"

"That was a long time ago Jane!"

"I'm sorry Darcy I know he's Thor's brother and all but Loki is not him. You won't have the same relationship we have. It will be different."

Darcy couldn't believe her. Why does she think Darcy could possibly want a relationship like her and Thor's.

"Exactly! I don't want a relationship like Yours Jane. I want one of my own. I realize Loki is not like Thor, in fact that's what I like about him!"

"But think about it Darcy your relation could never go far. I mean he is immortal and you're not."

" Okay? and neither are you."

"But Thor has declared me to his parents as his intended and I will be given immortality"

"And who's to say that at some point Loki won't make it to that stage. Right now it's new, and we care about each other. Frankly that's all that matters to me."

"Loki is not a good guy Darcy. As much as he says he's changed, I'm just not sure he won't hurt you."

"And that's for me to worry to about, not you. I'm a big girl Jane I don't need you to hold my hand."

"Be real Darcy I have been there when you bring these losers home and every time you regret it. You do not have the best choice in men."

Jane said matter of factually hoping to stop Darcy from doing this.

"Once again my problem not yours! And yes you've been there for me after a break up but that's what best friends are supposed to do! How many days did I drag you out of bed after Thor didn't come back! How times did I clean your house, and go head to head with Fury for you to get what you needed to work on your projects! I didn't do it so I can rub it in your face, I did it because that's what best friends do in case you haven't noticed."

Darcy was so mad she was in the verge of tears.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Darcy."

"No, no you're not. There is some other reason your acting like this, I just can't place what it is. But in all honesty I don't give a fuck. All I know is that I'm going to keep seeing Loki. This is new, for the both of us, and I for damn sure don't need you trampling all over the steam before the petals have had a chance to grow. I'm old enough to make my own choices."

"This choice could get you hurt!"

"I'm so shocked, you think Thor would appreciate you talking about his brother, the one he fought to have in his life by the way, like this Jane. But you know what maybe that's your relationship, that is between you and him. Like I said I'm going to keep seeing Loki until we decide we don't want to anymore. Now I think I'm going to go watch over everyone like I assigned, I promised my Boyfriend I'd have his back, and I'm sure I'll be watching over yours too. Besides I think Thor would not be happy if I pushed you off a 60 story building."

Darcy said, turning away from Jane, leave her to glare at her back and Pepper to stare at the friends in sadness and shock...

* * *

Oh no! Jane Jane Jane! Why is Jane acting like this... oh no! grrr

Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See other chapters...

So i'm going to warn you now, not to throw rotten tomatoes at me. :)

You are going to hate me for a bit and I'm okay with that, because you will love me later! ;)

Also I want to take that time to thank my wonderful reviewers! You guys inspire me to write more and faster, and get them up here for you guys enjoyment. I thank you for thanking the time out of your day to write a little something for me and those people who are on the fence about even reading my story. So a big life-size Loki plushy doll for all of you. ( I think they should make one if they don't have one already! though I think they do.. okay enough rambling) :)

Enjoy or not!

* * *

Chapter 12: A Burden With Glorious Purpose

Darcy went to her room for a moment, she was hurt more than she ever imagined. The one person always thought would back her up, scolded her like a child and left her hanging out to dry. She couldn't believe Jane, she never said one bad thing about her and Thor's relationship, but let her start dating the black sheep of the family and all hell breaks loose in Jane's mind. Darcy let a few tears escape her eyes, using her hands to wipe them away. She had a earpiece in her ear from Fury and she heard him call out to her.

"Agent Lewis sir, you called?"

"Where are you? They will be arriving at battle zone in 5 minutes"

"On my way sir"

She made sure her face was clear and made her way to the control room which was in another building of sorts. There was a building right behind Starks that was vacant, Shield bought it, built an underground tunnel to connect it to Stark towers and it was now home base since the first was destroyed in the tesseract blast. They still did most of its testing and top-secret things at an outside base not far the first, but held a lot of business here in New York. She changed into her SHIELD body suit and tied her hair back into a ponytail, already missing the softness of her tee-shirt and jeans.

The room was abuzz with people, all eager to see these elves. Darcy on the other hand was pissed and since she was heading up this operation she took no prisoners when it came to keeping people in line to keep her Avengers safe...

Meanwhile...

The Avengers stepped into chaos and confusion. Most were relieved to see the earth's mightiest, while the ones none of them hoped see again were screeching at them, zooming down from a large opening in the sky.

"How in hell did the videos not capture that?!"

Said Tony, who had gotten over the instant panic attack at the mere mention of a wormhole, but seeing a large one gave him the willies.

"Better yet how did the governments think this was human terrorism is a better question"

Said Clint, who was readying his arrows.

"Never mind that, we need to get that hole closed up again, and until we figure out how we have to fight them!"

Steve said then he launched them into battle positions. He called to Darcy.

"Darcy are you there?"

"Yes, tell me what you need?"

"I need you to try and figure out how to close that giant hole in the sky. We have no clue how its open or what's keeping it that way seeing as the tesseract is on Asgard, but we've got to get it closed and fast."

"Copy that Captain. Just be careful, I'll work on it on my end"

She watched bits and pieces of the fight and tried to figure out what was keeping the portal open. To her view nothing was, and that was a major problem, plus it looked like Mr. Scarface himself had shown up do battle. She watched as Steve took on the elf. She knew it wasn't something on this side keeping the vortex open, she could only hope to reverse it from dumping things into our realm into taking things back out hopefully the polarity will close the portal. Darcy was hoping the polarity could force the energy back to whatever realm it was coming from.

"Somebody make Thor use the electricity, have him turn the lighting after he's got it, until it turns into a vortex. It's the only way to close the portal.

"I'll get to him"

Natasha said. On screen I watched her fight her way thru Chitari to get to Thor. She told him the plan while Darcy looked for Loki on-screen. He was destroying Chitari, who had recognized him as their failed leader from the last time they invaded this planet. Makekith grinned, his piercing blue eyes sparkle with the delight of his plan coming together. All he had to do was his last part and then Migard was finished. Malekith enjoyed the carnage with another race, and wanted to keep going, but that was not apart of the plan. He was almost to Loki when the sky turned dark, and his perfect portal began to suck all of his minions back up into the universe.

"No!"

He growled out, Loki turning around just as he was walking up on him.

"Malekith, I see you still look rather beastly."

Loki taunted, Darcy watched on the screen, her heart pounding in her ear.

"I see you still have your silver tongue little warrior, but it will not save you this time."

They battled, everything flying up around them. When the Dark Elf conjured a blast of magic, knocking Loki down. Being quick on his feet he was back up, but Malekith rapided behind him, stabbing him in the lower abdomen.

"Help Him!"

Darcy shouted, hoping somebody could hear her scream and subsequent crying"

Malekith smirked at the wounded man.

"You are needed elsewhere Asgardian prince!"

Malekith grabbed Loki by the neck and they disappeared just as Thor dropped to where there were. He cried out painfully as he saw his brother evaporate right before his eyes.

"BROTHER!"

"LOKI!"

Darcy yelled, in brain knowing the action was futile, but was hoping he would reappear in front of her, she needed him to hold her in his arms, and make her see reason.

She wasn't sure how to process what she just saw. Nick was worried when she didn't say anything else, even after the team had dragged Thor away from the spot where Loki had gone from. The portal was gone, and they needed to get back. Darcy righted herself, and started walking to her room, wanting nothing but to be alone. Once she made it there, she crawled into bed, still messy from last nights encounter, because the cleaning crew of Stark tower hadn't dropped any new sheets off for the day yet. Slow tears fell as she touched the pillow where he laid before. Life was so fucking unfair to her! For once in her life she had found somebody that she could relate to, somebody that didn't mind her quirks, and could handle her smart mouth because he had a wicked one of his own. How could somebody just take that away like that?

Ignoring Fury's calls for her location, she yanked the little device out her ear and slammed it down on her nightstand. It felt like her whole body wanted to shut down, she wondered if she stared at the wall long enough, would it change anything, anything of her fate?

Someone knocked on her door 20 minutes later, but she didn't answer, someone else had and about 10 minutes ago too, but of course she didn't make a move to answer it. This knock was subtler and lead to keys jingling and her door opening. She heard feet enter her room, but she still didn't have the energy to move, to look to see who it was. It could have been somebody there to kill her, but she didn't care. Then Pepper appeared in front of her, with tears in her eyes, followed by Jane. As big of a fight as they had earlier, she still came, and none of mattered right now. At the sight of the two women, her heart broke. The wails she had been holding in broke free and she cried out. Tears busted free from her brown eyes, and a few fell down Peppers face at the heart breaking sight. They rubbed her back but for the most part they let her cry. No matter what the tears could stop, it felt like her heart had been ripped out and trodden on like grass. After 10 minutes Jane spoke.

"I know it hurts now, but I promise it will get better."

" I don't want it to get better. I want him back. I...I need him back!"

Darcy cried out, tears muffling the clarity of the words.

"Time heals all things Dar, and things happen for a reason, maybe this was just to help you get to what was best for you."

Darcy's head snapped up, her eyes widening at her best friend. She couldn't believe Jane. Was she still on that bullshit? Even now while Loki was dead?

"What's best for me?"

Darcy said standing, Pepper had hissed when she heard Jane's words, that was so not the right time for Jane to say anything like that to Darcy and the unmitigated fury in Darcy's eyes told her so. Trying to avoid a fight she yanked the astrophysicist up by the arm, so that they could make their way to the door, but the blonde stuck her foot in her mouth again.

" Yes Dar, maybe this had to happen so that you can find true love. In time you will find somebody else, and that somebody will love you unconditionally. I'm not sure you would have had that clinging to Loki like you were"

Darcy had stalked Jane to the front door, Pepper was pulling at Jane, trying to make her move through the open door, because she knew blood was a hard thing trying to get out of fabric and that was exactly what she'd end up having to do if she didn't get these two out of the same room.

The Avengers had landed and were now all walking toward Darcy's room, after being told where she was, knowing she'd need friends, but the sight they found was puzzling. Darcy was glaring at Jane looking like she was ready to kill her in the hallway and Pepper looked like she needed help, Jane realizing she may have said the wrong thing, just stood there. Natasha was about to speak, when suddenly Darcy started yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO JANE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK, I SHOULD CALL UP JACE AND FIGURE OUT WHEN HE's AVAILABLE FOR A DATE!

"Darcy I wasn't saying right this instant..."

"AND WHAT IN THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN THEN! LOKI JUST FUCKING DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND YOUR SAYING THAT MAYBE IT WAS FOR A FUCKING REASON!"

Everyone took a collective hiss, expect for Thor. They all knew that was a messed up thing to say in the moment.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON DAMN IT! MAYBE THIS WAS TO SHOW ME THAT HE LOVED ME. HE JUST DIED TO PROTECT ALL OF US INCLUDING YOUR SELFISH ASS, AND YOU WANT ME TO SAY ITS OK AND MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE!

Darcy advanced on Jane, everyone moved forward a bit.

"Darcy I didn't mean to hurt..."

"SAVE IT! NEWSFLASH JANE, I ALREADY FOUND TRUE LOVE! I LOVE HIM AND THAT'S NOT GOING TO GO AWAY BECAUSE YOU WISH IT HARD ENOUGH! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Darcy was flooded with so many emotions, anger being the most clear. She wanted to strangle Jane, but she knew in her heart that was her friend, and she couldn't hurt her. Everyone looked between the two, but only Tony could see the pain in her eyes and because he was looking noticed them flash over to gray and change back to the brown. Nobody else did they were too focused on waiting for her to attack Jane. Instead Darcy let her broken heart cry out, and spill hot fresh tears on to her face, then she turned running into the room, the door closing behind her, even though she hadn't touched it. Tony being the only witness to that anomaly as well...

Darcy went back to her place on the bed and curled into a ball. Nobody dared to enter her room again, but she could hear somebody come back and sit in her living room watching the T.V. after what she guessed was a quick shower, or if it was Pepper who was out there, then she was going to check on Tony and make sure he got any medical attention he needed, she didn't care though, she knew none of them were Loki. It was silly to think Love so early in a relationship, but for the pain in her heart she had no other explanation. She loved Loki Laufeyson like she had never loved anyone else, and now he was gone to her...

* * *

*Evil Cliffy!*

Like I SAID don't throw any rotten fruit at me please...

*Hopefully tomorrow I will have a chance to update this story, and it only gets juicier from here my friends!*

Kisses, hugs!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Lovely People! before we get into the next chapter I have to shout out my reviewers/ The last chapter I meant to name you guys but I forgot and had already published the chapter, so I will do so now!

I want to send Love to **RhizOneill, The Yoshinator, Chuuulip, Sweets 1111, Belsouza, moonlightkiss1515, and scarletwitch0!**

You guys rock and I LOVE reading your reviews!

To **RhizOneill:**

I cried while writing it, It was an emotional one for me and took some deep-rooted feels inside to get this one to come out right, and Loki was angry with me for letting that evil elf get his hands on him in battle. :)

To _**scarletwitch0: **_

You have great attention to detail:) Yea, Darcy's eyes are blue in reality but for the purpose I needed them to be brown for two reasons. The first being showing a more dramatic change between her eye colors when they change from brown to grey. The second reason is to be revealed at a later date. And I DO believe you will like the reason. Thanks for noticing!

Also Love to all 67 followers, and those who have favorited this story!

And now that my rambling is done. I wish to leave you with this chapter and the knowledge that Iam trying to stay ahead of myself, sometimes I get so excited about what I've written that I post and then I get so busy I don't have time to write so then stuff gets messed up.

Anywho,enough talking onward with the story! xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 13: A Burden with Glorious Purpose

*Two days later*

To say Darcy was catatonic was a bit of an overstatement. She breathed, and took a shower on her own, even drunk some water, but she hadn't been paying attention to who was bringing to water to her. Something in Darcy said that she couldn't wallow forever, and the sadness of her room was crushing. She needed to see sunlight, moon light something. She pulled her robe over her road runner Pj's and walked into her living room, to find to her surprise Tony Stark laid on her couch, in his hot rod pajama bottoms and black tank top, with a bowl of Trix, watching Saturday morning cartoons. Judging by the state of her living room (being an empty tumbler of whiskey and another full one next to it, take out box and some soda cans scattered,)she figured he had been the one to stay, only leaving to take a shower and in that case Pepper stayed behind to watch her. She idly wondered if she was on suicide watch...

"I'm sure there's a reason my living room looks like it got hit by a hurricane."

Tony who hadn't realized she walked in the room jumped a little, then sat his almost finished bowl of cereal down on her coffee table.

"Yep, you are the only one in this whole building besides myself who keeps Trix in their cabinet and I haven't sent out my shopping list yet."

Tony joked, looking a bit relived when he saw her face crack into a very small smile.

"Well then by all means help yourself."

She said going along with his joke, although it was lacking the Darcy charisma, he knew she was still in there. It gave him a bit more relief. He watched her move to her kitchen and pour herself some water and yank the pizza box from the pizza he ordered from last night, out of her fridge and open it, taking two slices and warming them up in the microwave before sitting across from him on (ironically enough) the loveseat.

He was happy he hadn't had to force feed her, it meant she still has some interest in living. He waited until she got a whole slice down before speaking.

"This may not be the brightest question, but how are you feeling Darcy?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and while a few managed to escape she wouldn't let them over take her.

"It hurts like hell. To watch someone you love... Just... Die. Dissipate like he never existed. It sounds stupid to have fallen in love with someone that quickly but I did. Stupid Stupid Darcy!"

"It's not stupid to fall for someone Darcy. For a long time I was afraid to tell Pepper how I felt, I was afraid to love her, because in my family it was "frowned upon" to show affection. It's not stupid Darcy, no matter what anybody ever tells you"

Tony and Darcy stared at each other, Darcy kept crying and as much as Tony had a fear of the girl feels, he would brave it for Darcy and for Pepper but he would never tell anyone that. He moved next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. After 15 minutes she sat up straight, and wiped her face. She knew she couldn't stay in here crying, she had to get out.

"Tony, I can't stay in here anymore. This room is crushing me, I will go insane if I stay here any longer"

Tony looked at her, his eyes perked up. He had the perfect idea. He knew what could cheer her up and get her out of the tower.

"Alright, I've got the perfect idea. You take a shower, get dressed meet me at the penthouse in a half an hour. I have to round-up the gang"

She nodded and took her other slice of pizza to her room...

*An Hour Later*

Everyone was piled into some cars and pulled up to park in some parking spaces with a bunch of other cars. The drive had been about 30 minutes away, and Darcy had no clue where they were going, nor did she care. The wind on her face was enough to remind her that she was alive. It seemed everyone else knew exactly where they were going and had dressed down, in jeans and whatever they felt comfortable in. Darcy made sure she was not in the same car as Jane and Thor not because she didn't want to be around Thor, but because she'd strangle Jane if she got too close. She'd chosen to ride in the car with Tony, Pepper, and Happy. She could hear happiness and for some reason she wanted to shut in on herself a bit. She certainly knew she'd never feel truly happy again.

"You are going to love this Kiddo. Come on!"

Tony helped his women out the car and once everyone was grouped together he led them around the corner and into a carnival. Darcy smiled, she loved Carnivals as a kid, the smell of fried dough and French fries stirred something within her, calling back all the memories. Thor looked confused as shit, he was not sure what a carnival was and why they were going to one, but Tony had said it was for Lady Darcy and he knew she was mostly effected by the loss of his brother. Jane had explained her reasoning to why she and Darcy were not speaking but it didn't make sense about why Darcy would be mad at someone who was trying to help her. He could only guess it was in her grief she behaved like this.

"A Carnival Tony?"

Darcy spoke, while Tony grinned and led the way to the ticket booth. He spoke to the kid running the thing.

"I need all day wrist band for the next 50 people who come in the carnival today. Starting with these thugs behind me."

Tony joked, while the teenage choked at seeing the name on the credit card. He begged him for an autograph and once granted he attached the wristbands to everyone's wrist obviously missing the point of all the Avengers being in front of him. They entered, and Tony turned to face the group, and smiled at the two additions of Steve and Bruce's girlfriends who met them at the gate.

"Alright we've got all day here, so have fun, play some games, each some food. Most of these booths take credit cards, so have fun on SHIELD, and if you need money I think there is a ATM over there."

Everybody laughed, Tony must have wired their cards to SHIELD'S direct pay line. Darcy didn't complain, but her heart did break a little at the sight of everyone coupled off, it reminded her of the retreat time, and how she had come to love him. Tony could tell the everyone leaving in pairs had effected her, so he grabbed Peppers waist and tossed his arm around Darcy's slumped shoulders.

"Alright my lovely ladies get to decide what ride we go on first, then me and Happy choose one."

Darcy smiled and she and Pepper ran to the merry-go-round...

*Later that night*

Darcy clutched her bear that Thor had won for her at the milk bottle toss, (although he broke the game), it was large and it felt like another person which she was grateful for as she ate her cotton candy and got in a cart by herself on the Ferris wheel. Tony had tipped the man to keep it for the Avengers for a while, so each couple had a cart to themselves, even Happy had chatted up some woman with long blonde hair and a pretty smile. Darcy didn't mind being alone for the moment, she had kinda felt like a third wheel all day despite Tony and Pepper's attempts to make her feel otherwise. Once at the top she gazed off into the nighttime sky, and let her tears fall a little, remembering when she and Jane had gazed on those stars looking for Thor to return and he hadn't, much like Loki hasn't this time. Only it was permanent this time around. Then something started happening to Darcy, her view became not of New York's view but one of somewhere else. She blinked trying to clear her vision but as the views flickered back and forth her blinking only served to make the new view clearer...

She found herself in a dark, desolate place. No sign of life until she heard chuckling coming from behind her, she panicked and turned to see Malekith and some very large purple dude were standing over some gray slab of rocks, clearly leaning over the body of someone, she just couldn't see who. They began to talk, and turned around. She sighed with relief when she realized she couldn't be seen.

"He is almost complete."

Said the purple dude.

"I mean no disrespect, but your army is willing to follow him into folly again?"

Said Malekith, weaving magics unto the figure in front of him.

"Yes, they follow my command. If I say to kill themselves, they will without question. He will lead them again, and this time he will succeed only to fall at my hands! He will be my greatest servant! And he will be my greatest victory!"

Said the purple one. Then just as he was moving back so that she could see who it was they would have to defeat, her vision changed and she found herself moving down toward to ground in her little cart.

What in the hell was that? That couldn't have been real,that had to be some figment of her wild and delusional imagination. She did her best not to look panicked in front of the team, because for some reason, her gut was telling her not to say anything, in fact she knew that only one person would know she wasn't crazy and that was Tony.

He came and stole a piece of her pink sugar, causing Darcy to laugh and yank it away before he stole more.

"Hey! That's mine! Get your own Richie rich!"

"But cotton candy always tastes better when you steal it from someone else."

"Yea, remember that when I'm taking food off your plate."

Darcy then walked beside Tony, Pepper who smiled at the pair. Darcy whispered to Tony.

"I need to talk to you in private"

"Now?"

"Are we in private Tony? Of course not now, but later. It's important"

"Okay, how about you me and some shawarma?"

"Bet!"

Darcy said offering Tony some more candy. Out the corner of her eye she could see Jane and Thor being all lovey dovey, it was disgusting, yet it made her sad. It wasn't an intentional slap in the face, but it was. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"And maybe while we are out you can explain to me, why you and Jane aren't speaking and you look like you wanna smack her."

Darcy grinned a sad grin.

"Fine. And I don't wanna Slap her. I want to strangle her, but it's ok"

"Yea sure I can see that, let me ask Pepper if its ok"

"Yes Please go check, I'd hate for Pepper to be mad at me for taking you out."

Tony laughed and fell back to Pepper. She understood that she needed to talk to him. Pepper wasn't the one to push, so when Tony came back with the Avengers and decided he wouldn't leave Darcy alone, and said that he'd be the one staying... She knew Tony like the back of her hand, so she knew that for whatever reason Tony liked this girl, and no she didn't mean like in a sexual manner, (he had proved this last night) no she knew that he had found himself wanting to look after her. Pepper hoped this was a large sign of maturity. She made sure everybody got to where they wanted to go while Tony and Darcy broke away, with Pepper smiling at their retreating forms pushing each other...

*Dinner*

Darcy let Tony order their meals from the little menu, and she ordered herself a soda. They sat in the way back and waiting for their food.

"So why did you want to talk to me of all people, my penchant for narcissism usually does not call people to have unnecessary conversations with me"

Tony said smirking at her.

"For one thing I know you have stayed with me when I was out of it for a bit and I needed to thank you."

"It was nothing. If I cried like that, I'd want somebody around. Well I'd want somebody of the opposite sex around"

Darcy started laughing.

"Even in a serious situation like this one, you manage to make me laugh."

"Okay okay, tell me the deal. Why aren't you and Jane talking?"

"Right after you guys left..."

Darcy launched into explaining what exactly happened, and Tony had a sadden expression on his face.

"Not to get into all that Girly shit, but how could she act like that. That's cold, Darcy it's okay to mourn, it's not like he's been gone 2 years, it's been two days. I'd be worried if you weren't mourning."

Darcy nodded.

"Yea, I just don't understand her, I mean it's not like I was running off to commit evil deeds with him or anything. We were just dating."

"Maybe she just couldn't accept that little Dar Dar is growing up"

Tony said reaching up to try and pinch her cheeks. Darcy yanked her face and pushed his hand away laughing.

"Don't touch my face, and for the love of God do not ever call me little Dar Dar"

"Fine fine. Here comes our food anyway"

The owner dropped off our food at the table, happy to serve food to Tony Stark his food...

They ate, well Tony ate and Darcy picked knowing that after she talked to Tony despite that she considered him a friend, he still might think her crazy in her time of grief, and ignore what she had to say. Her friends as of late hadn't been proving themselves to be the best choices well... One hadn't. She waited until he got about half done with his food, but he beat her to it.

"So you got something going on in your head... Spill it."

Darcy watched Tony wipe his face with a paper napkin and sit back waiting for her to start.

"Don't you want to finish first?"

"I'm fine, you on the other look like your about to toss some major cookies. Go ahead and get it off your chest."

"Okay"

Darcy took a deep breath and continued.

"When we were at the fair and I was up on the Ferris wheel..."

Darcy began to spill on everything she saw in her vision. Tony's eyes got wide, and he leaned back thinking.

"I believe you"

"You do?"

Darcy said in a surprised manner.

"Yea, look the day Loki died you were arguing with Jane and during which your eyes flashed"

"Huh, what do you mean my eyes flashed?"

"They changed from brown to gray for a split second. I don't think anybody else noticed, but I did. Then when you went in your rooms, the door closed, but you didn't touch it. So yes I believe you about the vision thing"

Darcy sat back, was she going crazy, what was wrong with her?

"What's wrong with me?"

Darcy had some tears in her eyes.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you Darcy. I think something is going on inside of you."

"Yea I guess so"

Tony looked her over.

"Hey, so just so I'm clear Mischief man didn't..."

He stopped mid sentence, kinda nervous to ask.

"He didn't what?"

"Eh... He didn't like leave you with a little mischief-maker of your own did he?"

He asked afraid of her response. It took a minute for her to get what he was talking about, and then when it hit her she gasped.

"Oh good lord Tony! No No NO! Loki did not leave me with a little Loki thank you... At least I don't think he did..."

She said to just to mess with him. Tony's started coughing on the drink he picked up.

"You don't think..."

One look at Tony's face and she busted out laughing at him.

"Tony, Tony, breathe! I'm not preggo okay"

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, for a second there I thought I was going to have to send you away."

"Send me away? Tony why would you have sent me away? Why? Would I be a disgrace to the mighty Avengers team?!"

Darcy was angry! How could he say that to her? Would they really hide her away if she carried Loki's child?

Her eyes flashed again, freaking Tony out. He reached over a grabbed her hand.

"Wait Wait! Calm down techie! Nobody would make you disappear because you wouldn't be a disgrace. I would have gotten you out of here safe, because you know as well as I do that if you were carrying Loki's baby that Fury would do everything in his power to get his hands on it and use the baby for whatever he sees fit."

Darcy settled down. Tony kept talking.

"Darcy you do realize that if Shield figures out something odd like glowing eyes and visions is going on with you, he will do everything he can to try and keep you under their control. Fury will never just let you walk away."

Darcy looked at him slightly frightened and she knew he was right. Director Fury would never let her just be, no matter how much she begged or he told her otherwise. If he found out about her freaky-ness he'd try and collect her...and she couldn't allow herself to be collected...

* * *

Iron Man is one of my favorite Avengers and I can't help but think he would be the best in the situation, unexpectedly!:)

If you liked it please review and even if you do I appericate you reading this chapter. All my Love, until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything...* Author is Frowning*

Nothing much to say but enjoy!

XOXOXO

* * *

Chapter 14: A Burden with Glorious Purpose

Loki woke up stretching his limbs. His body was stiff he supposed from laying on the hard ground. This was beneath him; he was used to sleeping on the softest of Asgardian fabrics, even in prison. Where was he now that allowed him to be sleeping without such comforts? How long had he been asleep? He sat up looking around, he sniffed the air. Disgusting! He must still be on the weak Midgard. The area was dark and desolate, and warm. He must have landed here when Thanos and Malekith met up with him for the meeting. They would provide him with everything he needed to take over this puny rock. It will be a stepping stone to rule all nine realms! He would make Odin and his precious son fear his name! They would regret ever tossing him away like yesterday's trash!

Thanos had graciously forgiven him for his failure and offered him a chance to redeem himself and take what was rightfully his. The first thing he needed to do was find his scepter...

*One week later*

Darcy and Tony had decided to work together to figure out what in the hell was going in her body. Tony made Darcy move upstairs to the extra room in his penthouse under the guise that somebody had to watch over her for awhile to make sure she was okay. Director Fury bought it, but insisted that she go out on her first mission to retrieve some information on a terrorist cell. She ignored the ball of nerves in her stomach that said something was going on that nobody wanted to tell her. Getting the information she needed was simple, and the security was simple as well, In and out through the ventilation system. SHIELD expected her to be gone for three days and she got it done in one. So she hoped a commercial flight back home and she was shocked at the sight she had when she walked past the science lab. Jane, Banner and Fury were all around a stick, but not just any stick. Loki's scepter. She dropped her duffel bag on the ground as she entered the lab.

"So I guess I returned too early for the surprise party"

They all looked up at her face, decidedly busted.

"Agent Lewis your return was unexpected, go debrief with Agent Hill.

Darcy smirked, her black leather jacket pulled against her skin.

"Sure. But tell me something, was that all that was left?"

"Meaning? We all saw what happened Lewis"

Said Fury. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Don't play me for stupid Director, I may be a little flighty and clumsy but never stupid. Clearly that's Loki's scepter, and clearly you found that. Nobody told me"

"It was classified, you can't know everything Darcy."

Jane said to Darcy who glared at her.

"I never said I did Jane. Obviously that was the only thing you recovered, but there must be a reason one of the smartest people I know is studying it."

She smiled at Banner, she wasn't mad at him, it was obviously something he could resist having a look at. Fury just looked like he had a lie ready so she stopped him.

"Please, don't lie it will just piss me off further."

"Fine you want the truth Agent. We tried to recover Loki after the rubble was cleared. His body could not be recovered and this was all we found of him. As of a few days ago it began to pulsate, and we haven't figured out why. Doctors Banner and Foster came down to study it, figure out if it energy is connected to the Tessacract on the other planet.

Darcy looked past them at the stick and as she got closer its blue center began to pulsate again. She touched it, and was immediately taken to a vision of... Of Loki.

He was pacing, clearly thinking of something. But something had to be wrong with him, why wouldn't he come back to her? Why wouldn't he find his way to New York and let them know he was alive...

Darcy came out of her vision, tears in eyes. Fury, Bruce, and Jane stared at her; she dropped her hand from the scepter and ran all the way to the elevator they took to get to the penthouse. Pepper was lounging in the living room, when Darcy ran past her crying.

Darcy threw herself across her bed and cried her heart out, confused should she believe whatever this was or should the hard facts be true? Loki could be alive, and he didn't want to find her again? Pepper heard the wailing and got up to check on her, Darcy was a good person and what was every Avenger girlfriends' worst nightmare had come true for her. Her Avenger didn't come back.

"Darcy?"

Pepper immediately got alarmed, Darcy was in her bed shaking and tears running down her face. Pepper hadn't seen her this sad since she saw Loki die.

"P...pep where's Tony?"

"He had to take the jet to Washington for some kind of defense meeting. He will be back tonight. What's wrong?"

"Did tell you?"

"Tell me what Dar?"

" a…about me?"

"You're going through a tough time Darcy. Tony told me you would need us. I understand"

"No no, about what's going on with me. The glowing angry eyes, the visions?"

Pepper's breath caught in her chest. Tony certainly hadn't told her all of that, only that he was helping her out.

"No he didn't. What do you mean visions?"

"I've been seeing things, things I've never seen before, creatures I've never met before having conversations on realms I've never even been to. Now I'm seeing things that shouldn't exist... At least not anymore... And I'm nervous Pepper. I'm so scared... I need..."

Darcy started crying she needed Tony, and she needed Loki and she was so damn confused, she firstly wanted her head to stop spinning.

"Darcy! Darcy! Don't pass out on me now Girly!"

Darcy wasn't listening and followed the dark path down to unconsciousness...

"Darcy"

Darcy could hear the world calling, but she was kinda afraid to answer. Besides unless it was Loki calling her to, then she wasn't keen on joining the world of the living.

"Darcy come on wake up."

I ignored the voice until they started shaking her.

"Come on Lewis, wakey wakey eggs and bacon and all that jazz. Wake up!"

Darcy opened her eyes to Tony shaking her. She relaxed realizing it was him.

"Your back already?"

"Yea, Pepper called me freaking out that you were talking about visions and then you fainted. She wasn't sure if she should take you to the infirmary or leave you. Had me worried sick so I got back as fast as I could."

"I'm always messing shit up"

"You didn't mess anything up kid, although from now on no more freaking out my girlfriend ok?"

"Deal"

Darcy gave a smile, and sat up. Tony made her scoot over so he could get in on top of the covers and Pepper moved her chair closer to the bed.

"So wanna explain what wrong kiddo is?"

"I'm losing it Tony, I can't... I.i'm going crazy"

"Too late for the crazy, it's already set in."

He joked hoping to get her to smile but it wasn't working.

"Even if that is so, I think Darcy Lewis has really flown the coop this time. I...I saw him Tony."

Tony shifted in his seat.

"He Who Darcy?"

"Loki, Tony, I saw Loki. But that can't be because he's dead. So that means I'm Looney man!"

"Hold on a sec Darcy, slow down and start from the beginning. How did you see Loki?"

Darcy calmed herself down enough to tell Tony and Pepper how all of this occurred but she still shed a few tears.

"But if he is alive Tony, why wouldn't he come back. He looked me in my eye and promised he would come back, and if he's alive he broke that promise."

Tony absorbed all that information and his heart hurt for Darcy. He trusted what she saw, so that meant something was up with Loki. The poor girl was broken...

*Two Days Later*

Darcy had a tough two days, but if she learned anything from Loki, it was that she had to trust herself. She couldn't let anything sway her from her truths. She also knew Loki, even if he wasn't coming back from where ever in the hell he'd been for her, he'd come back for his scepter. So she watched the scepter carefully as she could without drawing notice to her lurking, she would train right across from the lab, and she noticed the pulse grow stronger, she knew that had to be a sign something was coming...

Loki knew his best chance to his scepter back would be to appear in as a SHIELD agent at night, and walk in, take it back and walk back out. It was a better option than killing everybody and coming face to face with his dear brother just yet. So he changed his appearance into somebody he knew could get him close and he waited, not realizing somebody was waiting on him.

He opened the glass door, stepping inside, changing his face back and grinning at a camera so that all would know who stole it back. When he turned around he practically dropped his scepter. An average sized, brown-haired beauty was blocking the door in a SHIELD suit. She was beautiful and she managed to sneak up on him. Only agent Romanov had been able to do so. He stepped forward, noticing she hadn't stepped back. Brave little thing she was.

"Well My My My looks like you mortals have gotten better at training your defenders, you my dear must have been trained by the red-head, oh what is her name... Ah yes... Romanov."

Darcy immediately knew something was wrong with Loki, even if he had turned to evil like it appeared he had, there was no reason he wouldn't have taunted her with the knowledge that she'd played into his hands. Not his style, so until her Loki returned the one in front was an enemy, yet everything in her want to run to him, kiss him and slap him for letting her think he was dead.

"No not Romanov, the person who trained me taught me better than that. He was a great instructor"

"Was he now?"

He then appeared in front of her. He decided then to maybe have a little fun with this mortal. Show her the highest pleasures she'd ever known and then kill her and leave her to bleed in the place of his scepter. He looked her over; no she was too pretty to kill... Maybe he'd just use her.

"This instructor of yours, did he also teach you to spread your legs for your betters?"

He took his hand and ghosted it along her face, moving some fallen stand of hair that wasn't in her ponytail. She smirked; oddly enough it was quite similar to the one he saw in the mirror.

"Oh no, he did teach me to know one thing though..."

"And what might that be My Mortal?"

"Nobody can be better than you if you don't allow it."

And with that she struck him, and turned away from him, retreating herself into the room. Angry that she had struck him, he followed, but in the darkness she was nowhere to be seen.

"You do know that with one snap of my wrist, your neck could be broken, your heart stopped in your magnificent chest.

Darcy bit back a laugh, she knew it was still Loki in there somewhere; he could never resist her breasts.

She jumped from her spot with a metal pipe hoping to hit him but he threw up his Scepter and they began to fight. Darcy had to trust her instincts, with him not being in the right frame of mind he could potentially kill her. They fought, but he caught her by surprise on a move and suddenly had her pinned to the hard floor by her neck, his teeth bared as he panted. Darcy was pleased she had actually given him a fight, even more so that he wasn't ready for it.

"You honestly think you can defeat me? You pathetic foolish young mortal woman! I am a God! You will never defeat me, despite your wiles."

Darcy tried pushing at his hand but it only served for him to press more weight down onto her neck and him to move over her, his free hand making his way to her thigh. Oh shit, Darcy knew she had to get out of this moment, because she knew even if he was back off his rocker she would still let him rock her into the floor, and Director Fury would not look kindly on someone who slept with a criminal, who was in the middle of committing a crime at the time. No that wouldn't be good at all.

"You are very pretty; I've decided to mate with you mortal. Feel lucky I have chosen you."

He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away, he yanked it back toward him and pressed his lips to hers. She refused his kisses no matter how good his lips felt on hers, and until he squeezed at her throat and forced her mouth to open she had kept her lips shut so tight, but then she had to breathe. This fight was turning out totally different from what she expected, on accident she moaned into his mouth, and he smirked against it. She knew Fury was going to watch this tape; she couldn't not put up a fight.

"Get off of me you monster!"

"Not a SHIELD agent anymore are we? Just a weak woman trying to deny a determined man."

"You're a man; I could have sworn you were a pussy, especially for attempting to force your attentions on me. No real man does that!"

Loki let go of her neck in order to pin her arms down over her head, then he slapped her hard.

"Oh I think you rather enjoy it. You, pitiful mortal have never lain with a god."

"Yes I have, and trust me I know just where to find his god like status"

And with that she shifted and kneed him as hard as she could in the balls. Loki grunted, rolled off of her. She kicked him in exposed areas twice and pressed the alarm button. Since his face was an exposed area, she kicked him in that too, and it knocked him out cold. The lights came up and flashed around as Agents stormed the area, and Director Fury came in and looked shocked at finding Loki laid out on the ground and Agent Lewis bloody and on the verge of tears. Everyone came down at the sound of the alarm. Tony looked on the camera and saw Darcy kick Loki in the face to knock him out after she hit the alarm. He suited up just in case Loki woke up hostile and went downstairs. His heart broke seeing Darcy curled into herself, ignoring Fury and Hill's attempts to make sure she was alright.

He lifted the face mask up and Darcy just looked at him...

Darcy knew she had to treat him as an enemy, but it hurt to think he was just going to take what she had already so willing gave him. Repeatedly. Plus now she knew something wasn't right, but still he was back without being all the way here. At the sight of Tony she wanted to cry, but composure was key at times like this. She just couldn't let anybody know she had an idea beforehand that he would be making a visit tonight.

"Darcy, you alright?"

Asked Steve who had just walked in, Thor followed the still body of his brother, and Bruce just stayed in the back. Natasha and Clint were off on a mission so she knew this would be big news to tell them later.

"I'm fine; just make sure he gets the spelled holding cell."

Darcy said, standing up and making a leave to her room at Tony's, she could at least cry in peace there...

* * *

Ooooo, Darcy had to kick his butt... lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything...

Warning: Has a **"M"** rated scene in it, so if it's not your type of party then stop reading after the line break.

Thank you for your support and enjoy the chapter...

* * *

Chapter 15: A Burden With Glorious Purpose

Loki's head hurt. Had he passed out trying to expand his magical core again? One look around the cold white room told him otherwise.

"You know it was stupid of you to come back, I mean you had us all fooled believing you were dead why come back?"

Fury asked not giving the God time to adjust to being awake. Loki popped up staring at the one-eyed man who was no less than a monster as he, only he justified his with killing of other beings. He found himself confused.

"Asgardians do not kill their prisoners and prey on the weak. That is your own mortal ways. They would not kill a Prince."

"Loki where did you go?"

Loki looked confused what was front with the man? Hadn't he just said he was on Asgard.

"What? Is this old age? I just said I was on Asgard."

Nick looked at the man confused. Loki tried to summon his magic, but he realized he couldn't and panicked.

"What is this magic?!"

"This is a magic dampening room. We had a friend cast something upon the room to stop people like you from escaping using their magic. Then again you knew that, seeing as you're the friend."

Loki's eyes got bigger and then he glared at the man.

"You Lie! I would never help you, the pitiful, sad waste of mortal space. Don't try to play head games with the God of Trickery, you will lose."

"No trickery of any sort Loki. I'm not sure what happened to you or if you're attempting to play me a fool."

"No need to play you for something you already are. Thinking you could control my scepter! It only has one master, it will implode and destroy itself, and before it serves someone without my will."

Nick crossed his arms and walked closer to the glass cage.

"We will see about that. I do wonder if it will serve someone after its master has died."

"As if you could kill me. The Agent, who put me in here. I wish to speak with her."

Nick smirked and moved away from the cell to leave.

"I'll be sending you some food and let me know if you need anything, real power. As far as the Agent, I'll see what I can do; she didn't take too kindly to almost being raped."

Loki scoffed and sat down on the bed attached to the wall and thought about his situation. He could still conjure magic on his finger tips, but nothing with malicious intent, he could try to trick the spell, but he couldn't tell if the spell could read behind the initial intent. It was a rather tricky spell, and according to The Director, he was the one to cast it, but he doesn't even remember the spells creation, much less a way to trick it. Well he'd finally done it, he'd finally outsmarted himself. Something inside of him told him he had done that for a reason...

When Darcy woke up she knew she had to shut down any emotion she felt for Loki because Loki wasn't himself. She had cried in the silence of her room but now she was on her way to the training room.

She hit a punching bag in silence, while trying to figure out with him. I mean he had no respect for her, and had every intention to kill her once he was done with her body.

"Agent Lewis, report"

She heard Director Fury in her ear, and huffed.

"I am in training, I hear your call director"

"Get changed meet me in detention level immediately"

Darcy gulped she knew Loki was down there. He was the only damn prisoner down there. She did as asked, took a shower and changed into a SHIELD suit and met Fury and Hill by a heavy metal door.

"You called."

"Agent Lewis, I need to say that last night was highly unorthodox but I know it had to be hard to do. Why did you?"

"He was clearly trying to steal from SHIELD. I had no choice"

"You both could have taken off with Scepter."

"We'll he didn't come back for me, he came back for his scepter. You and I both know the damage he could have done with it."

"I thought you two were intimately involved."

"Yes we are."

"Yet you turned him in and kicked his ass. Something doesn't add up Lewis."

"That's exactly what I said. Something is wrong with him, he is not being himself"

Darcy said worriedly.

"Or he is being his real self and the Loki we knew for the past year has been fake."

"Director, you don't believe that do you?"

Darcy looked at him pointedly.

"I'm not sure what I believe anymore Lewis. He seems physically fine, despite the fact we saw him ran through during battle. It smells of set up Lewis, only problem was he dropped his scepter. He has plans to enslave us, and as he sees himself above us all as he did before, I think he knows exactly what he's doing."

"Director I don't..."

"Lewis, you are blinded by your emotions for Loki, I've called you down here to see if you can handle being here, around him, if not I can send you on an assignment anywhere you want until Thor can take Loki home."

"I'm fine Director, Are you?"

Darcy knew he was the worried one. He was worried she'd let him out and ride off into the sunset with him, then afterwards help him take over the universe. Not, she would be just as much of a slave as them, even if she got to ride him every now and again. Darcy faced off Fury and Hill.

"Meaning what Lewis?"

"Don't be squeamish because you don't trust me to stand by my oath. I'm not going to forget that, just to be a subject of a mad man. Now I was in the middle of a training session with myself, if there is nothing else I think I'll finish it."

"There is Agent Lewis."

Darcy stopped mid-turn.

"Yes?"

" He has requested to see you?"

Darcy's eyes got bigger.

"Why?"

" I'm not sure. Maybe to tell you why he has been lieing to you. I don't know. All I know is we will be watching you if you do go in."

Darcy contemplated saying no but then again how else would she be able to figure out what was wrong with him, if she didn't have a conversation with him...

*One hour later*

Tony was not pleased with Darcy going to see Loki. He knew she had a tough act going on, and that was all fine and dandy but this was something that could potentially break her mind and spirit, she was that in love and he had the power to do it. Her heart was hurt bad by this whole Loki being alive thing. Although according to her, he wasn't acting like himself and he couldn't determine her from an enemy only that he thought she was hot enough to try to bang on the floor in the lab, but knowing something was wrong she fought him off like a champ. It didn't stop Tony from wanting to punch the demigod in the face because of Darcy's neck.

Darcy had fingerprints that wrapped all around her throat and a couple of bruises on her arms and such. It was odd to have such a protective feeling over Darcy, he never really had the need to protect anybody but himself and of course now Pepper, but that was different. He wanted to protect Darcy because she was like a little sister and he was an only child.

"Darcy I'm not sure if this is a great idea."

"I have to face him sometime Tony."

"Darcy he tried to force himself on you, are you sure you're ready to face him? Of you're not I can..."

She cut him off.

"Yes. I can't hide out. Plus it's not him... Well at least... Not really anyway."

Darcy fixed her ponytail and turned to face Tony who was standing in the doorway to her bathroom. He moved past him and he followed her to the front door.

"Darcy..."

"Trust me Tony. I have to do this. I can't figure out what's wrong with him unless I talk to him. I'll be back and while I'm gone, take Pepper to dinner, and no I do not mean hot dogs from the cart on the corner. I mean make a call, get her into a nice restaurant and take her."

"Fine, yes mother."

Tony agreed and let her leave knowing she couldn't stop her.

Darcy walked in the room, calm, cool and collected as she could be considering the circumstances. Loki was turned away from the glass, and contemplating his options. She watched him, and she wondered how he could be so calm considering if Fury had his way he would be on a one way back to Asgard, permanently. She silently wondered if he would have been a dancer on earth if he were human because of the natural lines his body had, then again his personality was the type that wouldn't stand for dancing. He just had a great natural body, she missed just looking at him. What was he thinking? After 5 minutes, he stiffened and turned around.

"You're mighty good at that. How long have you been standing there?"

Said Loki, turning around and grinning his trademark sinister grin,

"5 minutes, at least. And thank you"

Darcy moved closer to the cell, taking a chair and sitting down.

"Oh this brings back memories; Agent Romanov had that same expression when she first came to see me as well."

Darcy nodded and sat back she had back the grin that threatened to break across her face. Natasha had taught her that face.

"Yes, all of us SHIELD agents have a certain face when talking to an enemy, maybe we should work on getting a patent."

Darcy joked.

"Yes, I rather like the look on you, maybe you should patent it yourself."

"I'll think about it, just don't go stealing my ideas."

Darcy said leaning back in her chair.

"As you wish"

Darcy's breath caught in her chest. Was this really Loki like Fury said. It snapped her back into the moment and caused her to remember what happened last night.

"Do you remember me Loki?"

"Of Course I remember you. You're the little mortal that actually defeated me last night. Congratulations are in order. What is your name warrior?"

Loki was looking her over; Darcy had almost two reasons to cry, the first being she wasn't right, and the second being that he didn't remember her.

"Why?"

"I wish to know"

"Why so you can use it the next time you attempt to force your affections on me?"

Loki stepped back, so unlike him, he had honestly felt bad about the whole thing. He never was going to force himself on her, she would have enjoyed it and by the time he was done, she would be begging him for more and she could rule next to him. As...His Queen.

"No I need it, so that I may apologize for my intentions being misunderstood."

Darcy looked at him, her _no bullshit_ façade slipping away at his words.

"It's Agent Lewis. Go ahead, explain"

"I know your first name is not Agent mortal, Agent is your profession."

"Well that's all you're getting from me, now if you will excuse me."

"Where are you going Agent?"

"Rather than stay here and chat about my namesake, I think my time would be much better served training for the next Aesir gone mad."

His eyes perked at her correct naming of his people.

"So you know that I am of Aesir, what else do you know?"

"Nothing, I'm willing to share with you. Somebody will be bringing you a meal shortly."

"Wait."

Darcy stopped and faced the cage.

"Yes Loki"

"I have not finished my apology. May I finish?"

Darcy walked back toward him.

"You may if you feel so obliged"

Loki smirked, he liked her. She was not like the other mortals he had encountered. She had a fight, a spirit he would like to have rule by his side. She could be magnificent if she got rid of those pesky morals that the oaf Thor and Odin went on about. Then she would be fit to rule by his side, and warm his bed, but first she had to at least want to be in the same area as he.

"Agent Lewis my intentions were never to force myself upon you. Despite my fraudulent childhood, my mother always raised me to treat a woman better than that. So for our first meeting you have my sincerest apologies."

He dramatically swooped down; bending at the waist to show his "respect", and hoping to woo her into letting him talk her into letting him out.

Darcy laughed and stepped back from the cage, normally she would fall for the whole "gentleman" thing with the whole bowing thing, but this was fake. Clearly this was a power play on his end; he would not get an upper hand on her. No siree, Darcy Lewis had become smarter than that.

"Well I do appreciate your apologies Loki, and I do hope you do know better or else the next time..."

She got super close to the glass; he moved closer their faces pressed against it.

"The next time I promise you will enjoy me pinning you to the floor as my tongue plunges into your body, only the next time I'll be holding you down by the hips and it won't be your mouth my tongue will be plunging into Lady Lewis."

Darcy's breath caught and her heart beat raced, but she kept a straight face.

"I think next time I'll use my pocket lightning and aim it at your testicles next time and not just with my knee, I promise an experience you won't forget at all. Touch me again and see what happens."

Darcy backed away from the glass, some slight wetness in her eyes and elsewhere as she remember that she had indeed begged him more often than not to ravage her, as Loki's face dropped and turned into his hardened smirk meant to strike fear into your heart about what he could do to you given the opportunity.

"We shall see Lady Lewis. You have a marvelous night."

Darcy said nothing and walked from the room. Then she ran all the way to her room at Tony's and cried a few tears, followed by a major overhaul on chocolate ice cream and watching The Hangover to cheer her up...

*During the Night*

Loki focused his mind and Magic. While he had already tried creating a copy of himself outside of the cage to open it, the copies he made only appeared at the doorway inside of the cell. He had tried a multitude of other trick including possession of another's body but all he had succeeded in doing was getting that person to bring him a dessert. Nothing could be done to get him out of the cage and his contact with Thanos and Malekith is unable to happen unless they allowed it, so he could not ask for help until then. He was at an impasse. While meditating he found his thoughts shifting from its normal mantra until they got to the Agent. She intrigued him like no other, yet something at the back of his mind nagged at him when she had appeared in the lab and to every moment he appeared after that. It was like he was missing a vital piece about her, and he was sure this piece could be important to control her with. Maybe he could get her to release him if he could figure out what it was, more than anything he wanted to know how in Hel's mistress she had kicked his ass so easily.

Then Loki was struck with an idea. So he may not be able to possess or compel anyone to release him, but maybe if he just wanted to talk to her at a weak state then he could appear inside of her dreams. She would only think she was dreaming, but he could have his fill of her and determine where she truly stood about him. It would...no he couldn't think like that if his magic was going to work. It must be pure...

After major concentration he found himself floating along a black river of her stream of unconsciousness, he waited until reached a point in her sleep that she could dream and entered. In her mind she was in the middle of battle with a two-headed snake, she battled the snake with ferociously tenacity and it was like she was afraid to cut off either head, even as they both tried to attack her. She simply defended herself against it. He thought it would be the perfect time to "save her" so he moved from his spot from behind a tall tree.

"Would you require some assistance fair maiden?"

Darcy stopped what she was doing and looked over at Loki who was wearing all that damn black leather that made him look all bad boy and hot. The blue in his eyes told her this was something similar to the two-headed monster she current fought.

"That depends on what you think I need help with."

She said pushing one snake head away and kicking to other in the faced quite similar to how she had done to him.

"Why this two-headed snake of course. He is a rather nasty thing isn't he?"

Loki said conjuring up his amour. He was happy in her dreams he had a semblance of his normal powers. He began to fight own side and she fought another, when he thought he had taken down his half of the beast her half struggled hard to carry weight, then it made her job easier. He watched her ponytail swish from side to side, he teeth pulled back in a hiss motion with no sound. His side eventually fell and she looked at it smiling and looked to him, he bright brown eyes smiling back at him as well. He didn't hear his side get back up but she saw it, jumping in front of him to finally cut the head from his side.

"You seemed so apt on not killing the beast. Even now your side remains beaten but alive."

He found himself saying.

"I was always going to kill your side anyway; it was always the bad side. It had to go."

She breathed heavy and stepped farther away from him. He saw an opportunity to change the dream as he felt the current one slipping away. He changed the room so it resembled his on Asgard, silk green sheets, large black bed; it was perfect for what he had in mind. She changed her attire to a green silk negligée, without prompt from him. He instantly hardened at the sight of ample curves encased in the silk on display for him. He moved over to her, in Darcy's mind like a black panther making his way to attack his prey. She shivered under his gaze as he eyes her neck. His markings from their fight littered her delicate neck.

"That will never do."

He waved his hand and healed her wounds. At the tickle on her neck she giggled and touched her neck.

"You rid of those finally."

She said grinning and rubbing her neck now that it was not inflamed.

"Yes, and I plan to remove a lot more than that."

He reached up to remove the tie from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders, just an inch past her shoulders.

"I want to give you the highest pleasure you've ever known Ms. Lewis, you only have to let me."

* * *

_**A/N: "M Rated scene: Not your things keep scrolling until the last paragraph"**_

He moved close behind her, letting his hardened length poke her in the lower back, and reaching up to turn her head to softly kiss her cheek, then as his hand drifted lower down her body his lips kissed down her neck until he could tell by her quickened breathing he had found her spot to make her aroused. He removed his hands from palming her breasts to slide up her shoulders and take the spaghetti straps of her gown with them. He sucked upon her spot further, grinning slightly as she moaned with her eyes closed. He returned one hand to palm her breast while the other snaked down her body, stopping to circle lightly around her belly button to then cup her sacred place. She moaned and mewed a little. Wanting to hear more of the delicious sound his trailed his fingers across the already sodden flesh.

"Loki..."

He knew he had to play this correctly, so that meant he could not abandon all and toss her across his footboard and plunge into her without regard like he wanted when she gasped out his name. He had to take his time with her and ease her onto his side. His thumb found the swollen area underneath her hooded area, and then began to rub it causing her legs to twitch in pleasure and then he stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh"

He shushed her and lifted her leg making her footrest on the sitting chest in front of his bed, then he went back to his previous activity, and moving and unexpected finger inside of her body, to which she arched her back and yelped. He teased her slowing down then pulling out and going back in even slower. He enjoyed her moving in his arms. She had feeble attempts to touch him and take control, but with one extra finger she could only focus on his fingers at played all sorts of delicious tricks on her body. He thrust-ed the two fingers inside her gently at first and she surprised him at becoming insistent he move faster and harder. Soon she was rocking against his hand and he was plunging the two fingers deep inside, she head twisting back and forth on his chest, gripping one of his arms to support herself.

"Mmm... Loki feels so good!"

She kissed him by turning her head. Once he could feel her walls begin to signal her release he started talking to implant him ideas.

"You are meant to be mine."

"I'm already yours! Yes!"

He smirked.

"You like when I make you feel like this, when I give you more pleasure than you have ever experienced."

"Oh Yea"

She half moaned half whined out. Her voice going up a pitch.

"I have done so much for you, but you won't even tell me something as simple as your name.

He said trying to keep with the idea that her subconscious was leaking into her dreams causing his mighty erotic one. The only thing he managed to do was tip her off that something was not right with the dream, although she hadn't stopped rocking against his hand. She turned the tables hoping to trigger something in him or at least get him to agree to admit he played her.

"But Loki you already know my name"

At her odd words he sought out the spongy flesh inside of her, that caused her to shriek and start to tumble over the edge moaning his name.

"Loki! Oh shit I'm coming!"

* * *

_**END M RATED:**_

He held onto her tightly as she moved around in his arms, and dropped onto his hand.

When she began to come down he snapped his fingers and she found herself chained to the mattress.

"You will receive no more pleasure until you reveal you name siren"

She smirked as he magicked his hand clean.

"Oh that's a shame. Then again you have a cell to wallow in and I have to wake up."

Check and Mate. And with that she winked and he was expelled from her mind and back in his cell and he cursed at his plot being foiled though how had she known?

Darcy woke up covered in her own sweat, and twisted in her sheets. One rub of her legs together, told her that if was all one odd wet dream, and nothing more. She took a shower and climbed back into bed, proceeding to dream about Pikachu stealing her poptarts from her cupboard...

* * *

A/N: Well I had loads of fun playing with the symbolism in this chapter...


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't fight the urge to update again! :)

Enjoy!

TO ARI:

Yes.. yes Thor was Pikachu! I mean it fits he's yellow (blonde), he's cute and he's full of electricity! ;) I couldn't help myself!

* * *

Chapter 16: A Burden With Glorious Purpose

*The Next Day*

Darcy's sleep remained broken all night, and she tossed and turned hoping to stay asleep but it didn't work. She gave up sleeping around 6 am and made her way to her bathroom, where she screamed in shock causing a half-clothed Tony to run into her room.

"Darcy what's wrong?!"

Darcy was staring at her neck in the bathroom mirror. Her markings were actually gone, and unless she could add freaky, sudden fast healing, then last night wasn't just a dream. Loki had actually been there. Does that mean he could get out the cell just as easy. I mean the last time he was in SHIELD custody he was only in the cage to oblige the idea of safety and then struck when it suited him. Who's to say he wasn't doing that now?

"Darcy why are you screaming into the mirror, and... Holy shit where are your choke marks?"

"Gone."

"Did you do that?"

Tony asked walking toward her to check it out for himself.

" No, at least I don't think I did. I think L..Loki did."

Tony balked and had a suit standing next to him in seconds.

" He was here yesterday? He could have killed you!"

"That's the thing Tony. I don't think he has really here. At least physically anyway."

"So why in the hell do you think he healed your neck?"

" Because I think he did it through my dream. In was in my dreams last night, but he wasn't the Loki I have dreamt up in my past. He was the Loki in the cell. He asked for my name, just like the physical Loki did. When I went to visit him I didn't tell him my first name and he really wanted to know. He also healed my neck. When I woke up I thought the dream was really weird. Now I realize might have really been in there."

Tony got nervous and went to sit on her chair.

"So does this mean he can control you into opening the cell for him? Does that mean he can get out?"

Darcy shook her head.

" I don't think so. At least not for now. I'm going to see him right now though."

"You sure. It may give him more access to your brain. Though as scary as it is, I'm not sure why he'd want inside of that."

She glared at the smirking Tony and moved out the bathroom into the room to grab her SHIELD suit and then back in her bathroom and closed the door to get dressed.

"Darcy I'm hungry..."

Tony whined out to her.

"Why are you telling me... Wait did you finish off the last of the Trix again without getting more?"

"Maybe."

Darcy huffed and walked out the bathroom.

"You don't know how make anything other than cereal?"

" If it doesn't have microwave instructions or made to be poured into a bowl I'm useless."

Darcy rolled her eyes and walked out the room, Tony walking in the opposite direction to find a shirt.

"That's a shame. A damn Genius, can build a freaking suit in the middle of some random desert and he can't cook a meal for himself."

Darcy went to his kitchen and started cooking some bacon, eggs and Pancakes for them.

"Already smelling good in here."

He said snatching a piece of bacon.

"Where is Pepper?"

"She is sleeping. She has a trip to Beijing later on tonight."

" Oh ok."

Darcy said turning around to finish frying the bacon. Then there was a knock on Tony's door.

"Jarvis who is knocking this early in the morning? If its Fury I am not here."

" Negative, it appears to be your teammates sir."

said Jarvis in his humanoid voice.

" Let them in."

Tony said and got up to pour some juice, taking a sip before everyone appeared around the corner.

"Good Morning Krusty Crew!"

Said Darcy causing Tony to start laughing and almost spit his juice. He gave her a hot five and moved out of the kitchen.

"I smell sustenance!"

Thor rumbled and moved toward the plate of bacon. Darcy knew she was going to have to cook ten times as much as she planned, I mean Thor alone was enough to cause her to blow through a box of pancake mix, but with every Avenger she would most definitely have to brave the supermarket later on. She saw Thor inch toward the plate before Tony jumped up and threw his body in front of him, saying he'd die before he let Thor eat all the bacon. Everyone laughed at the sight of somewhat short Tony standing up to the 6'0+ feet tall Norse God over bacon. Leaving the stove she opened the cabinet and finding her last box of poptarts.

"Thor eat these until the food is ready."

" Yes! My favorite Midgardian treat! Lady Jane has restricted me to one poptart package a day."

He frowned, and opened her box. She grinned at being the one to give Thor something against Janes' wishes that wouldn't cause the relationship harm, but would irk her if only for a moment. Darcy snickered to herself and said.

"Enjoy them Thor. Have as many as you please. I'm going to go shopping later anyway."

He gave her his innocent smile and she went back to cooking.

" So what brings all of you up here?"

Tony said, getting everyone a drink of their choosing.

"Well we wanted to check on Darcy. Fury informed us he requested to see her last night. Said Steve.

"I'm fine. It's clear he's not himself."

" My brother has drifted away from the light and I cannot make him see light. Our father as already requested I punish as I see fit."

Thor said taking a huge bite out of his first poptart.

" Guys I think something is honestly wrong with him. He doesn't ever remember forming relationships with any of us. It's like the last year or so doesn't exist. We are still the enemy."

Said Darcy, pouring the eggs into the pan.

Steve, and Bruce shared a look and Natasha and Clint shared a look. Natasha the brave one spoke.

"Darcy just remember that this could all be a ploy into something much worse than we experienced from him before. Our last year with him may not matter to him."

"I don't think that is the case Nat. He doesn't even remember me. I think if this was an elaborate ploy from the beginning he would have made sure we knew that we fell for his act. We'd all be dead, and he certainly wouldn't haven't wasted time training me on how to kick his ass in battle."

Natasha shrugged ,Darcy had a point.

"Have you mentioned your doubts to Fury?

Steve asked.

" He thinks I'm emotional because I found out my boyfriend is a lying killing machine. But I swear it's not it."

"Darcy you seem to stand by your convictions, so I'll stand by you. Just do me a favor and don't be blind to anything"

Said Bruce, who wiped his glasses off and sat them on the table.

"I promise Bruce. He is an enemy until I can prove otherwise."

He nodded and drunk his orange juice.

" Now onto pancakes!"

Darcy said hoisting her spatula in the air...

*Later*

Darcy snuck away from the others after questions and breakfast. She saw Pepper off and made her way down to detention. Her face was a mask so that she wouldn't betray herself 2 seconds into seeing him.

"So Agent you finally return."

She took a seat in her chair.

"Yea. I have some questions, you can answer them for me."

" oh really and what makes you think I will answer them?"

" You may, you may not."

"Well lets see shall we? Ask your questions"

" First question is obvious what are you doing back on earth. What's your play?"

"You know I wonder what got you into this profession. Your much too pretty."

"Yea, yea. Don't try to smooth talk me."

"Why not? It seemed to have its desired effect last night."

He smirked. Darcy grabbed her neck.

"It was you."

" Yes."

"How did you get out of your cage?"

His eyes shined with Mischief.

"Why so mean. I just want to take you away from all the mundane life you suffer through now. Even as you sit there now, you wish for something better, something easier than the life you lead. I plan to give you just that."

Darcy scoffed.

" You wish to rule nothing but my free will. So unless you can explain to me why I would ever want to answer to you."

" Oh but you crave it. You want me to control you, possess you, and make you mine in every way possible. I remember the way you thrashed around under my attentions last night."

"You caused that with your magic"

" Was it? I may have put us in the bedroom, but you created the nightwear yourself. I simply gave you what your heart desired and that was me."

Darcy blushed and sat forward. Loki sat down on the floor waiting looking at her with that piercing stare she had become accustomed to when he was himself.

"That's what you think, but hey a girl needs to get off, you were available."

Darcy said hoping to offend him enough that he didn't try anything else but the "get off" reference didn't work on him, because he didn't understand it.

"Your language confuses me. But no matter. I will have you, and I know you will enjoy it. Or at least in time you will."

"You honestly think I am that far beneath you? That would allow some crazy shit like that to happen. Delusions clearly are apart of your symptoms."

"Symptoms of what? Lust, because yes. I do most certainly have that."

"Too bad your alone in that category."

Darcy quipped.

" Whatever your silly mortal mind thinks. You will rule beside me, ah... Yes... Beside me as my queen. No woman will ever be higher than you."

"Really. Well I think I like being among the peasants. Will you just tell me your plan so I can go to sleep already."

Darcy said yawning.

"Eager to return to the world of pleasures I see.

" Nope. I promised my friends a very large meal tomorrow, and I need energy to do so, especially since my mind was fucked with all night... Damn wrong choice of words.."

Loki smirked.

" I have not yet begun... What was the word... 'Fuck' with your mind yet my queen."

" Well damn and I was hoping for a subtler approach than that. You know I think that I don't need you to tell me your plans after all."

She said standing and stretching.

"Why might that be?"

" because of the Avengers. They did it before and they will stop you again."

That seemed to piss the villain because he slammed himself against the glass, green swirls of magic built up on his slender fingers.

"Ooops it looks like I've hit a nerve. Too bad!"

She got closer to the glass, so close that her chest was inches from the glass.

" Save that rage for somebody who cares."

She laughed, and turned to leave. Then a calm voice said.

" You think the mighty Avengers will stop me."

"They are 1 for 1 with you Loki"

" A fluke, it means nothing. I will win, I have no other option but to. And I promise you wrench that when I do I will fuck you until you are nothing but a sobbing rag doll, so broken that all you are able to do is cry tears of blood, and just when you feel nothing is left I will kill your precious little friends in front of you and force you lay in their blood as it spews from their bodies. You will have no one but me for the rest of your days and you will live to serve me. You will enjoy ruling my dear, because the revenge you cannot have on me for killing your pathetic mortal friends, you will kill innocent subjects in my place, yet you will love me all the same."

Darcy did her best to bite back get tears. She really had to get him back, because that was so messed up shit he just said.

"Thrilling isn't it? To know your future before it ever happens."

"Well it's official."

He smiled. He'd won her over.

"What is that my dear?"

" That I let you watch entirely too many criminal minds episodes. They've been engraved in your subconscious. I've got to go..."

She had done it again... She had left him just as confused as when she arrived and feeling like he had gained no ground...

*One week later*

Darcy had been sent out on a recon mission with Nat, it had been fun to dress up in a floor length gown and be twirled around the floor by drunk men. Although they were drunk drug lords and once they got a little handsy Natasha got her information but we had to get the hell out dodge before they realized we had played them all night. We didn't even have time to change before they realized no normal girl should be able to break a grown mans hand with one squeeze although she hadn't done it on purpose and she had meant to merely push it away. Needless to say thank The Lord Natasha had already got her info because we weren't exactly welcome with the party crew they had been with for a week after that.

Darcy fell asleep on the plane waiting for Natasha to finish changing her clothes, getting restful sleep without Loki trying to poke around in her head at all hours of the damn night. Natasha didn't have to heart to wake her to change and when they landed they had to go find Fury immediately and debrief because apparently these lords had no mercy and were killing everybody they wanted when they felt like it.

"Hill, where's Director Fury?"

Asked Natasha.

"He is downstairs with Loki. Trying to pry some kind of info out of him."

Darcy looked at Hill in confusion.

"What do you mean Pry?"

"I...um... Standard practice Techs, don't worry too much Lewis. How about you go relax and debrief in the morning."

Darcy's sixth sense kicked in. That feeling that stuff is going on that no one wanted to tell her.

"That's not how we doing things normally Hill. That would be crazy for me to break things now."

Darcy ignored the calls for her to come back and made her way down to the holding cell. What she found shocked the hell out of her.

Loki was laying on a metal table, electrical shocks running through him while Fury yelled at him to talk.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

Darcy busted into the room, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Agent Lewis what are you doing back?"

"Apparently playing the ignore the question game with the director of SHIELD. Fury why are you torturing my boyfriend?"

" Oh you admit he's your boyfriend?"

" He never stopped being my boyfriend! This is not really him, and you shocking him half to death is not going to bring him back!"

Darcy yelled and looked at Loki who in his hazy vision noticed her and was staring to fade out not before saying...

" Maybe there's hope yet, if I was sent a goddess..."

And then he promptly fainted...


	17. Chapter 17

Before I post, I have to say your reviews made my day. I knew Fury was going to get some hate after that whole torture Loki incident... :) In all honesty I didn't like the way the last chapter ended, but it had to happen to move the story forward. So Fury will get on your nerves and he will be a hard ass, but at some point he will get his. I have no clue when...

Anywho, nobody throw any stones or rocks at me, I like my face the way it is thank you :)

Enjoy the next installment of **_A Burden With Glorious Purpose_**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Burden With Glorious Purpose

Loki woke up to find the Agent asleep next to him. She was an odd one. She pretended she didn't care, yet she welcomed his touches in her dreams, she pushed him away with snide comments and a barbed tongue yet she stopped his torture and lay beside him all night. She looked like a goddess in the white dress she wore, her hair spread out across a pillow as she slept looking very peaceful.

Bless Odin's sake she would make a fine Queen. The things he could show her once the city was his to rule. Then Loki felt the pain of Thanos' call. Unable to hold off the pain any further he drifted into a state of sub-consciousness where he found himself in front of The Other.

"So Asgardian are you ready to lead the attack on Midgard?"

He hissed at him.

"Yes, but first I require some assistance."

"Meaning?"

"On Midgard some magical being helped those humans and created a cage from which I cannot escape. All I need is for someone to open the door. Then I will have my scepter and we can take over the nine realms starting with pitiful earth."

The other winced as Thanos, who was elsewhere at the moment extracted the conversation from his mind, then after a moment spoke again.

"You request has been granted. When you return to you awakened state you will be able to exit the cage, then the battle will begin."

Loki smirked, his dream of ruling a realm was coming true, today. He'd have it all a Realm, subjects, and his queen. The other abruptly broke the connection sending him harshly into his own physical mind. He looked around, the agent still around, sleeping he found the courage to kiss her upon her full lips and caress her face. Then he stood exiting the cage with ease. He stole his powerful scepter back and left SHIELD headquarters. He was beaming as the sky slightly darkened and then exploded open expelling hundreds of Chitari Warriors unto the state of New York…

When Darcy woke up, she had been in a great deal of shock to find herself alone in the cage, door left side open.

"Director Fury Loki has escaped."

She spoke into her earpiece.

"What?"

He bellowed into her ear. Darcy huffed and tossed herself back on her bed. It's not like she could leave. The jackass closed the door on her on the way out...

Darcy heard the doors to her cage open two minutes later. Hill and the rest of the Avengers were all in tow.

"Agent Lewis would you like to explain how your boyfriend got out of his cage?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was asleep. I most certainly didn't let him out. I couldn't even get out until you guys opened the door."

"Quick Question, why are you dressed up Darcy?"

Bruce asked.

"Oh you haven't told them Director?"

"Agent Lewis I think I did what necessary."

"Somebody explain."

Said Steve.

"Director Fury decided that torturing Loki would be the best way to get information out of him. He didn't expect me to walk in. Nat and I got back from our mission and I didn't have a chance to change. I stayed with Loki because he was unconscious."

Thor had the most murderous face I have ever seen on him directed at Fury.

"You tortured my brother! I told you son of Fury that any and all punishment was to be given by me or allowed by me. You disobey my wishes."

"And now Loki has an even more reason to kill all of us."

Said Steve again, anger and disappointment woven into his features.

"I don't question your choices on the field Captain. Don't question mine within the department. We needed the information, because last time he attacked us he almost won. That cannot happen again. I won't let it, and I will not apologize. Back to you Lewis, you sure you didn't let your little lover out, he finally turn you."

"I'm about to settle this right now. Jarvis pull up the camera feed from last night inside my helmet."

Said Tony, on his metallic robot voice. After a few moments Tony said.

"Fury she is telling the truth. She was asleep the whole time. The doors opened on their own."

"Loki had no magic how could they open on their own?"

"Outside help?"

With Steve's words a large explosion rocked the building.

"You just had to say it didn't you cap..."

Tony said as the building shook again. His face plate came down and he moved closer to Darcy.

"You know the drill Avengers Suit up."

Said Steve leading them up the steps, each running off to grab what they needed, and for him to grab his shield.

"Darcy, find a safe spot. Stay in it until I can come back for you."

Said Tony.

"No Way!"

"Darcy you will get hurt..."

"I am not a kid you can hide away when the time suits you Tony. I am a SHIELD agent I have to fight. It's my job."

And with that she ran to her room and suited up...

*Outside- 15 minutes into battle*

Hawkeye, Black Widow and Darcy were all battling fiercely their backs touching in a triangle. The Chitari were angry and looking to secure victory, but they were still stupid. It was clear brute strength and Darcy had enough intellect to avoid it. When she saw Natasha take a hit to the face, Darcy got pissed. Her super freaky strength came up and she started crushing Chitari with simply blows to various parts of her body. It was when the last of the in squadron they thought were done for a few seconds until one jumped on her from the back. She hoisted him over her body and slammed him down, ripping his vocal cords out as he lay on the ground. Natasha and Hawk looked at her, eyes bugged as she panted, and tossed away the gore. Her eyes were glowing grey, and with cuts of her own, and Chitari blood running down her hands she was quite the sight.

"Umm... Cap something wrong with Darcy."

Natasha said as Darcy shook her hands and wiped off the access on her legs. She didn't realize her eyes were glowing, and walked toward them. In the heat of battle all she wanted was to find Loki and make him end this mess before someone got seriously hurt. Darcy did hear Nat's call and looked back confused.

"Nat what do you mean something is wrong. I'm fine, got a cut on my arm but I'll live."

"What do you mean something is wrong Natasha?"

Asked the Captain.

"I'm fine Captain"

Darcy said just as Tony landed next to her.

"Are you ok?"

He asked his face mask coming up, looking her over, then his eyes coming to rest on her face.

"Oh. She's Good Guys."

Said Tony to everyone, then he turned to her and said,

"Darcy your eyes are doing that grey thing again. Only this time they are staying grey, like glowing grey."

"WHAT! They've never stayed grey let alone glow."

"Maybe it's the pressure..."

"Enough you two! We will discuss this as a team later; right now we've got a battle to fight!"

Said Steve jumping to land in front of them after racing to check on Darcy, Thor landing with a thunderous plop next to Natasha and The Hulk came ambling tossing Chitari like a rag doll before stopping in front of them. Steve jumped back seeing Darcy's eyes and Thor moved back looking closely and moving back again.

"It can't be."

"What Thor?"

Darcy asked.

Then to add to the worse party of the century Loki appeared in front of them, an army of Chitari waiting to attack at his command.

"Dear Brother, have you realized this battle is pointless. I will always win."

They all got on the defensive, but Darcy realized this would be the only chance to get close enough to Loki to talk to him.

"Pledge yourself to me and my Queen I'll let you live. Speaking of Queens, Agent Lewis join me at my side now!"

"My eyes still grey Tony?"

"No, but they need to be."

"No they don't. Tony just in case this doesn't pan out I need you to know that I wouldn't have made it without you. Thank you guys for being my friends and tell Jane I still love even if she was being a butt plug."

Darcy said with tears in eyes and shifting them back so she could start walking toward Loki. Tony grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me Tony, and don't give up ever, ok?"

"No don't..."

Darcy's eyes flashed and he knew she was determined to go. He let her go, and shut his face mask down so nobody could see that the normally narcissistic billionaire had a few tears in his own eyes as he watched her walk away...

Darcy ignored the arrogant smirk on Loki's face. She knew she had to put on the big girl pants if this was going to work.

"Ah... See Avengers. It is not hard; she gives herself so willingly and will be rewarded..."

"I am not giving myself to you Loki."

"You have when you left you precious Avengers to come to me."

"No I'm here to stand up for what I believe in. I...I love you, Loki but I can let you hurt them."

"Your bravery is amusing."

She glared.

"I am not telling a joke. Loki you want them, you've got to go through me."

He tossed his head back in laugher the horn helmet almost touching the ground.

"You want to fight me and MY army all by your lonesome?"

"No I don't plan on fighting you. You have to kill me."

"What"

He said his voice low.

"You have to kill me Loki."

"You wish to die before you stay by my side Lady Lewis!"

He yelled yanking her by the neck on one side; their bodies pressed flush together as he held the sharp tip of his scepter against her chest."

Darcy didn't struggle she looked at the army in front of her, and thought about saving Loki and her friends.

"Go ahead. Loki do it. Run me through, because I can't let innocent people die. So the first innocent you start with is me."

"Pitiful self-sacrifice, it will not get you anywhere..."

She cut him off, by pressing herself further into his scepter and let the tears stream down her face, shining against the blackness of his armor. She kissed next to his ear and spoke.

"Loki I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, but not like this. I need the real you back; because that's the one I fell in love with."

"Foolish Mortal I am me."

She touched his arm and he stiffened even more. Something tugging at the back of his mind told him to listen but he was fighting that side. It was weak and would get him killed.

"You truly are ready to die for humanity when they would so readily abandon you?"

The scepter was pressed closer to draw blood. Darcy hissed, but didn't yank away forcefully. She kept her abdomen pressed to the weapon and looked at the army one more time, not meeting his eyes just yet; she let her tears for a few moments before she said

"Loki You can kill me, but you've got to look me in my eyes while you do it. I've got to know you truly don't love me, that the part of you I love is truly gone."

He was so conflicted something said run the foolish girl through to prove a point, the other side said don't and to do as she asked. Look in her eyes. So he decided to oblige her and looked up. Her eyes were so warm, so inviting, and so full of life. How could he take that away? He wanted to look into them forever, he may not rule Midgard but he could stay with that warmth. She was the cure for his cold heart. He saw her tears, and began to lower the scepter. The blue starting to dim away slowly.

Thanos and Makekith could feel the link between them and Loki slipping they peered down to see Loki looking into the eyes of some small mortal. They could not lose his compliance just yet. They still needed him. Malekith appeared out of nowhere not far from the couple.

"You fool she is tricking you! Don't be weak!"

He said to Loki, the Avengers went back in the defensive. Loki's head felt like it was being split in two. Something wanted to follow Malekith's wishes, the other was yelling, demanding he not follow him.

"Loki I love you more than anything. Come back!"

Malekith had enough of the mortal.

"You won't make a choice great Aesir! Then I'll make it for you!"

He sneered at them and threw his hand out tossing magic at Darcy and throwing her 30 feet into a solid brick wall.

The Avengers began to attack the elf and caused the Chitari to begin fighting and a brawl in ensued. But as the blood began to rush from Darcy's head Loki's eyes snapped back to Green and while his heart broke, he screamed...

"DARCY!"

* * *

_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE SHALL SEE SOON..._

_I hope the chapter was to your liking, if it was ,and if you are so inclined then please leave a review :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

So good news I have written the rest of the story! Bad news is there only 3 more chapters plus a epilogue not including the chapter your about to read! Some major stuff is going to happen in these next couple of chapters! Stuff I would hope that somebody picked up on while reading along! I have ever intention on going back to previous chapter and fixing some typos!

Also another disclaimer: I must tell you I am not super well versed in the Marvel universe, so I did a little research but I also made some stuff up, so don't judge me if you read this and realize that it came from nothing Marvel at all, and connections I made are pure imagination. ;)

* * *

Chapter 18: A Burden With Glorious Purpose

Loki felt the fog of mind control being lifted off of his mind, allowing him to completely see that Darcy was unconscious and bleeding from the head, while her left leg jutted out in an unnatural angle. The wall she crashed into was crumbled around her, and all Loki could do was yell and run over to her.

"Darcy! Come on Sweetheart get up!"

Tears ran down Loki's face, and he could hear the team kick into action, Thor taking on Malekith with his hammer. The sound of Elven magic swam to his ears and it ignited the angry and vengeful spirit inside him, all though this time it was directed toward the evil fighting his brother. Casting a protective shield over her and dealt with various Chitari, his Anger and sorrow fueling his every spell, and he found himself disabling Chitari twenty at a time. His goal was to get to Makekith, and he when he did, he caught the elf by surprise by firing his scepter at his chest, causing him to fly backwards and crash into a car, smashing its windows and flipping it onto its side.

Thor looked at Loki, he knew his brother was powerful, he had never doubted that, but this was a new level for the sorcerer.

"Brother will you fight this bout alone?"

Thor asked, ready to fling Mjonir wherever she was needed. Loki looked at Thor, for a moment and spoke.

"Yes. This is between him and I, and that it shall stay. Go help the others defend Midgard, as I have failed to do."

Loki said, looking back at the green sphere surrounding Darcy.

Thor said,

"Dear Brother you have not failed Midgard. You stand with it now. I will make sure Banner gets to Darcy."

Loki nodded at Thor, it was a way of Thanking the man who no matter what acted as his brother. Thor flew off to battle Chitari, and Makekith was raising himself up from wreckage of the car.

"It is sad, You have more power than you know what to do with, let you allow yourself to be swayed by a foolish mortal girl, who will die before you in a year."

"I have many things to do with my power. Using them to destroy you is only the beginning."

Said Loki calmly and smirking as a way to throw the elf from his self-assured way of thinking.

" Surely you realize you could grow to unparalleled heights with dark magic. The knowledge you seek will never be learned through the side of the good. It does nothing but make you weak."

He hissed at Loki, who folded his hands behind his back,

" The knowledge that dark magic brings can never meet a tamer. No matter how hard you try, dark magic will always be unruly and able to distinguish the good from bad and does not care to stop in its cruel nature. You wish to tame such a thing Malekith?"

" Of course power is the drive to all-powerful beings."

" Still doesn't explain why you want it?"

Malekith finds himself irritated by the barbed comment.

" The magicks I seek will finally make you Asgardians learn your ways as my slaves!"

He fired at Loki and Loki avoided the blast, then they began to battle hard, each looking to kill their opponent. Soon Loki got the upper hand when Makekith fired at his copy instead of him, giving him time to deliver a crippling blast of magic causing the dark elf to clutch at his stomach, and then Loki rapid-ed to him, his hands turning frost giant blue and then slapping him hard. Malekith's face burned because of the intent behind Loki changing. He screamed moving to grab his already scared face, that had blackened under Loki's touch.

"What MAGIC is this?"

Malekith asked with a shriek, not uncommon amongst people who are shocked.

"My Magic"

"This is no spell I have ever heard of."

Loki laughed, and yanked him up by the neck, letting the Jötun side appear full force, his red eyes bleeding into his green, causing the Elf to shrink back, trying to hide his fear.

" And you never will"

Loki said letting the frost bite on his fingers encase Malekith's throat and then he called his spear into his hand and ran Malekith through his stomach. He yelled at Loki, trying to heal himself and Loki dropped him at his feet.

"Now you kneel before me!"

Loki sneered, and before he had a chance to finish Malekith said...

"You shall see me again."

And dissipated. Loki cursed and took out his anger at Malekith getting away out on the Chitari army. He heard the high-pitched cry for what he assumed was retreat but they all left to the portal before it closed, signaling the end of the battle.

Loki didn't breath a sigh of relief because he saw the green shield still around Darcy's form. Transporting himself to her side, he tried healing her back, but the second his magic tried to touch her he found himself thrown backwards, but a force that wasn't his own. The other Avengers all surrounded him, much like they did the first time, except for Bruce who shrunk back down to normal size to help Darcy, and when tried he found himself laying right next to Loki.

"Release her from whatever prison she is in Loki!"

Tony all but sneered.

"I didn't put her any prison. She has done it herself, the magic shield I put on her has dissipated. Somebody help her please, I don't care if you lock me up in my spelled cage you can't let her die!"

Loki was frantic, more frantic than anyone had ever seen him. Thor yanked his brother up who was busy looking at Darcy and the other Avengers trying to get past her bubble, Tony stood next to Thor.

" If she dies this is all on you Loki!"

He yelled before running to Darcy. Thor on the other hand-held him tightly and forcing Loki's eyes to meet his. Seeing his true brother in them he released him and they ran to Darcy, shocked when at that exact moment Tony, walked right through the golden mist and dropped to his knees next to Darcy. Everyone tried again only to be thrown back like that had before.

"Why is Tony allowed in but we aren't?"

Natasha asked, confused and worried for the still girl. Bruce picked himself up off the ground and thought for a second.

" It may have something to do with the fact that since he is covered in metal, he can't be classified as a threat to her body. I say she is throwing that up as a protection from everyone, don't take it personally."

Bruce said and then started talking to Tony.

"Tony carefully pick her up, eh...carefully... Don't hurt her back... Okay bring her back to the tower and into a medical room, keep her calm until we can join you. I'll walk you through what you have to do okay?"

Tony nodded, and flew off to the tower. Loki not caring about anything but making sure she was okay, he spoke up.

" Everyone grab on I'll transport us there."

"Thor can we trust him?"

Asked Steve. Thor nodded yes, before touching his brothers shoulder. The other followed suit and were transported to where Tony had taken Darcy. Immediately Tony looked at Bruce.

"Doc she's burning up, and thrashing around. I'm trying to get her to calm down, but she is fighting me hard."

Bruce made Natasha go get some ice-cold water and a towel so they could wet it and stick it on her head.

"We have got to cool her down, her temp gets to high for too long and she's at risk for brain damage, cardiac arrest, a multitude of other shit I can't think about or I'll hulk out. Put the towel on her forehead, then you are going to have to start a IV on her.

"ME?!"

Natasha could tell Tony was nervous and needed encouragement about the situation.

"Stark you are the only one that can save her life right now. I'm looking and I can tell you just from looking her arm and leg are broken. She needs you Tony."

That seemed to sober him up, and he listened to Bruce's instructions, but had to take his suit hands off so he could work. Then things got stranger, the needle wouldn't go into her arm. He tried a few more times before the needle actually bended instead.

"Bruce her arm is not taking the needle."

Bruce was at a loss, he knew whatever power Darcy possessed was stopping them from taking care of her, but then he saw that her leg was straightening out and her arm was. He was sure she was healing herself, and nothing he could do would help.

"Tony just let her know you are on her side and are there next to her. It looks like she is healing herself."

Tony brushed the hair back from her face, and spoke.

"Darcy, it's okay Kiddo, nobody is out to hurt you anymore. I'm here."

Darcy started mumbling incoherently.

"Darcy are you awake?"

She mumbled again and turned her head toward Tony's face.

"It's okay Darcy."

"Iron man is taking care of me again, damn it..."

She said and everyone released a collective breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Loki didn't feel 100% relieved, he needed her to open her eyes first.

They were about to say something else, before Jane came running through door, tears in eyes.

"Darcy! Oh no!"

She tried to run to Darcy but found herself thrown back like everyone else, and she landed in Loki's arms. When she figured out who caught her she yanked herself into standing position and started going off on him.

"What are you even doing here Loki? Shouldn't you have run and cowered in another realm with your army?"

Loki looked at Darcy, then back at Jane. He was confused, he didn't have an idea of what had happened while he was out of control of himself. He must had done it again...

"Lady Jane I...I don't have much memory of what I did while I was under. I gather it wasn't good, if my own brother held me down and made sure I was myself first. I...don't...Darcy...she's all I care about in the moment..."

He said barely above a whisper, clearly ashamed of himself, wearing an expression only few had seeing. Most realized that Loki really, really had no idea of the chaos he started, and that he loved Darcy.

" Yea! That's very convenient for you isn't Loki! You've killed my best friend and you can't remember it! I knew this was a bad idea..."

Jane started ranting at Loki who felt bad enough about Darcy's condition and let her yell, if Darcy didn't make it, he let them kill him. It was only a few seconds before they heard.

"Jane I am not dead, and I swear to god you don't shut up and stop yelling at my boyfriend I will make Natasha punch you in the boob, and then your face."

Darcy said her eyes slowly opening to glare at the blonde girl who looked shocked. Jane didn't say anything back and tucked herself into Thor's arm. He was not happy with her comments of belittlement toward his brother, but he would discuss that with her later, when Lady Darcy was not so grave.

"Darcy oh thank god your awake."

Tony said, letting his head drop onto her bed frame.

Loki then released his breath, wanting to drop to his knees and praise the fates for letting his Darcy live.

"Yea, now why is everybody so far away, I'm not diseased am I?"

She said touching her face worriedly. It broke some of the tension and they laughed.

"No Love you are not diseased."

"Then why won't you guys come closer, I feel like a leper."

"No, we just can't come any closer until you lower your shield Lady Darcy."

Said Thor.

"What shield?"

Tony spoke up this time to answer her question.

"Well it looks like you have some kind of magical shield around you, that you put up to protect yourself. Nobody can get around it, but me."

" Oh. I, I don't know how I'm doing it. Tony how are you in here?"

"Bruce said its my suit. It was like your body didn't recognize me as human because I'm covered in metal."

"Now I'm not so sure about that theory, I mean as soon as your helmet and hands came off the suit then you should have been thrown out, because her body would recognize your body as warmth, with a pulse. It can't be the suit that's keeping you in the bubble."

Said Bruce scratching his chin and looking at Darcy.

"Darcy to lower your shield, you must relax and feel it being pulled back into yourself. Know that you aren't any danger anymore, and it should go down"

Loki said to her being as close as he could be to the bubble and desperately wanted to get closer quicker. Darcy wanted to do the same thing, from what she could gather Loki was back to himself and she wanted to kiss the real man she loved. She concentrated on doing what he said and sure enough her shield came down slowly. When it was completely off, Loki was at her her side and his lips on hers a second later. Gods how she missed kissing him, and trying not to be overly emotional, but failing tears streamed down her face. They kissed fiercely for a few minutes before someone (Tony) cleared their throat rather loudly. Loki pulled back from her face, all his emotions swirling in the deep green pools of his eyes.

"Darcy, my love I am sorry for all of this, I can't even begin..."

She reached up and pressed her finger to his lips to silence him.

"It's not your fault, no matter people ( She moved to glare at Jane for a second, before moving back to look at Loki) may tell you Loki. I knew from the moment I had that vision of you pacing around I knew you weren't yourself.

"You had a vision?"

Loki said surprised.

"You had a vision of Loki, and you didn't say anything Dar?"

Asked Natasha.

"Well I told Tony, and besides I couldn't trust myself or my emotions, how in the hell could I trust my visions? I'm sorry, but hey I kicked his ass didn't I?"

" You what?"

Loki exclaimed, and looked at Darcy wide eyed. Darcy blushed a bit and started laughing.

" You were about to steal the scepter, I apprehended you. No biggie sized fry or anything..."

Sensing her discomfort and knowing a little bit more than apprehension happened, everyone gave a small laugh.

"And some how I don't think your telling me everything love, but I will find out"

He kissed her forehead as Thor stepped closer to the bedside.

" I hate to be the one to break this touching reunion and while I'm glad you have returned to us Lady Darcy, I'm afraid we have a much bigger issues to discuss."

Loki looked at his brother than stood up straight, as he waited for his brother to begin discussion on his punishment. Thor noticed his brothers expression and shook his head.

"Not for you brother, but of Lady Darcy. On the field we all witnessed Darcy's irises glow bright grey and remain that way for a long period of time."

Loki's head shot to meet Thor's eyes. No... It couldn't be...

"Brother you cannot be serious..."

" But I am."

Everyone looked at Thor and Loki quizzically, not understanding what was going on.

"Will one of you explain, why you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Asked Darcy, she wanted to know what had caused the looks on their faces, I mean after all it was about her.

" Darcy, Glowing Grey eyes were the identifying trait of a race long lost to the nine realms"

Loki settled on the bed next to her, taking her hand into his.

"And what was this race?"

" They were known as Elementals."

Said Thor, Clint stepped forward.

"Wait, isn't this Thanos guy one of those?"

"No, he is an eternal, who were more of a sister race, much like those of Vanaheim are to us. No, Elementals hold some of the greatest power these realms have ever had in existence"

Thor said, beginning to pace the floor, and then he continued the story.

"Long ago, even before myself and Loki were born, the Elementals were only second in power to Asgard. They had control among other things of course, of the elements in all of the realms."

"But Thor you are the god of Thunder and Lighting, are you an elemental as well?"

Asked Darcy.

" No, Mjonir was forged and given its power by the Elementals while in the war that destroyed them. It was to have been said that they sent Mjonir off onto Asgard where then only the most worthy would have the chance to possess even a mere fraction of their power. As it stands only our father and myself have been found worthy enough to hold her."

"But why not use that power to fight with, it's obviously a very powerful weapon."

Asked Bruce, who was listening with rapture.

"We all believe it wouldn't have helped them. You see Thanos was the one to destroy them."

"You mean ole' big and purple destroyed a whole race?!"

Said Tony, who looked like he had been woken up from a cat nap, but in a "throw water on him" type of way.

" Yes. He sought to steal their powers and control them for his own. He planed to use them against the realms in his quest for power. He didn't because he couldn't transfer the power to himself, the power can on be put into un-life filled organisms. Like the hammer, but unless they willing transferred it, the powers stayed with the holder. He and his men destroyed the whole realm in revenge, killed them all, or so we thought, but now I assume it was plausible for some to get away. Now we have Darcy who could only have received her power if willingly given or being a descendent."

Darcy paled a bit, she WAS adopted and had no clue who her real parents were. It would make sense for her to be a descendent she supposed. Everyone looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

" I honestly have no clue who my real parents were. I was adopted, and it was a closed adoption, no matter how hard I've tried I've been hit with brick wall after concrete slab and couldn't get anywhere, even through SHIELD technology."

"Darcy you went through SHIELD tech?"

Asked Jane astonished, that she had never known her best friend was that desperate to have answers.

" Yea, I had nothing better to do and the prospect of knowing made it fun."

" Lady Darcy we must try to find your parents, if they are Elementals then they will be in danger if Thanos finds them. You said you have tried everything to find them?"

Darcy sat up, and looked at Natasha for a moment, and thought about what she did find in her SHIELD file. She thought for a moment and Loki gently squeezed her hand.

"Love, you looked puzzled. Talk to us so maybe we can help you."

" I was just thinking over my SHIELD file. It was small. Like it had basics you know data strengths, weaknesses all of that, then a birth certificate with my adoptive parents names on them, background info, which was shallow stuff but that was it."

"And?"

Steve said wondering forward. Now everybody surrounded her bed tightly.

"So, isn't that strange to you guys? I mean SHIELD can tell you the last time you went to the bathroom, down to the millisecond, but they can't get past red tape litigation on an adoptive process to figure out my real parents' names and background info? It doesn't seem right to me, that info should haven been in there in case, for some odd reason they become a threat or I do. No, something's not right at all!"

Darcy started trying to get up and used Tony for support. The other let her words sink in. Bruce spoke up first.

" They did lie about using the cube to make weapons."

"Who's to say they don't know more than we've been let on to."

Said Steve with a harsh look on his face.

"Exactly my point. I want answers, because if its not hereditary then it was given to me, and we need to find out why as soon as possible before Thanos discovers the truth."

They nodded, Steve always taking the lead turned to Darcy.

" Okay Darcy. I think you are onto something. Any ideas on what to do next?"

" Well I think only one person is going to able to give me the info, and he has an eye patch and a bad ass attitude."

"You want to go to Fury on this one?"

Nat, looked perplexed, she knew Fury and he would lie through his teeth if it helped him save face until the time is right.

"Natasha, his secrets have secrets. I think we should see what Mr. Sour Patch has to say."

Said Tony.

" Thanks, Tony."

"It sounds good and all, but what makes you think Fury will even tell us the truth?"

Clint asked Darcy who now stood tall by herself, without leaning on anything or one. Loki snapped his fingers and dressed her in a new uniform. She smiled at him, and moved toward the door.

" I say we will make him, plus I think if he thinks he can collect me into his little game play hero deck of cards, then he will tell me, and if not I will beat it out if him."

Darcy said, eyes flashing over for a moment, and everyone jumped apart from Tony who was used to her eyes changing. Loki walked to stand next to her, as he knew he would always want to do. Stand by her whenever she needed him.

"Everyone Stark Penthouse 15 minutes. We will go from there. Everybody clear?"

Asked Steve, his captain mode back on full force. They all agreed, and Darcy sent Loki with Thor then stopped Jane before she could leave the room.

"Janey my dear, I think you and I need to have a talk..."

* * *

So anybody wondering what Darcy has to say to Jane? Wondering the truth about Darcy's powers?

PS. YES I MADE UP THE TRUTH ABOUT MJONIR'S CREATION, AND THE ELEMENTALS!

Until next time...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable!

So, I've got a shock coming up in this chapter, everybody hold on to your seats. I am excited, because this is the chapter I have been waiting on since I started writing this story. I do have so great stuff planned, for the future of Darcy and Loki!

* * *

Chapter 19: A Burden With Glorious Purpose

_Previously:_

_"Janey my dear, I think you and I need to have a talk..."_

_Currently:_

Jane followed Darcy from the room and up into Darcy's old room. Darcy didn't come in here often after Tony moved her upstairs, but she still had the key and when she was ready she could move back into it. She walked over to the couch and sat down and Jane followed suit on the chair next to the couch. The room was silent for a few moments before Darcy opened her mouth.

"So Jane isn't been a long month hasn't it?"

Jane looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it has been."

"Jane you know me well enough to know I'm not the chick who beats around the bush. So I'll get to it, because we don't have time to waste."

"Feel like telling me what the problem is or are we going to snipe at each other for the rest of our lives?"

"I don't want to snipe with you Darcy, but I just feel like you are making a huge mistake by falling for Loki."

Jane said sitting forward, Darcy did the same in her seat.

"The last I checked Jane, you cannot help who you fall in love with. Do you think I just woke up one day and said hey I think me and Loki could work, I'll screw him and see if it works out?"

"No, I...I don't think that... I just don't want to see you hurt..."

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Jane I love you and you love me, so lets be honest and cut the bullshit line your trying to give. Why do you want me away from Loki?"

Jane shuffled in her seat. She had some insecurities about herself and Thor. You see she always felt like she didn't deserve him no matter how big her brain was, she wasn't good enough for him (Odin had all but made clear he preferred Sif as Queen) and she just knew that one day she would wake up and he'd see that for himself, but Darcy it seemed to have it easier than she ever did. She was jealous, at least somewhat, of Darcy.

"Darcy, it's not that I'm trying to keep you away, I just..."

Jane trailed off her sentence almost ashamed to say it out loud.

"You just what Jane?"

"I'm Jealous Okay! There I said it!

Darcy sat back against the couch, confused why would Jane be jealous of her?

"Why would you need to be jealous of me? I don't have anything but Loki."

"Oh No, you have so much more than that Darcy. You have it easy, being able to walk into a room and demand attention, you can talk to anybody and feel comfortable enough to joke with them after only five minutes. You are worthy to have the love of a god and I'm sure Odin would love you as a queen rather than me, I guess what I'm trying to say is you could have it all if you wanted to and I'm jealous of that."

Darcy looked for a moment before talking.

"Jane I don't have it easy, not by a long shot. Things that were given to you, I worked for. I have never stood out to anyone, not even my own family. So I decided a long time ago not to fade into the background unless I wanted to, and most of the time I want to, it's my sarcasm that gets me in trouble half the time. People usually notice me because I'm the oddball that's not supposed to be there."

" No it's different, I mean you have a connection to everyone, well before you had a connection to everyone but Loki and now you even have that. I just... I feel so inadequate. Thor could decide he like you more, and like I said Odin would prefer anyone for a queen but me..."

"Eww... Me and Thor? Honestly... He is so far from my type, I'd probably attempt to jump out the bathroom from 7th floor restaurant before I'd ever consider that. He is like a brother to me, we bond over strawberry poptarts, the Avengers and you, Jane, nothing more, nothing less. Jane he loves you unconditionally and undoubtedly, the man will fight a million wars just keep you alive for one day with him. His love for you would not be upstaged by any woman, much like my love for Loki could be replaced by any hot, black leather wearing bad boy. I've already got the perfect one, and I'm sure nobody's ass could pull off a pair of leather pants like him anyway.

Jane cracked a smile, but said nothing.

"And as far as Odin liking me more. He has yet to even meet me, and while I would hope that he would at least like me even a tiny bit, the likelihood of that happening is slim to none."

"Why?"

Jane asked her.

"Because I am Darcy the girlfriend of Loki of Asgard and I am not burdened with him at all. Like Odin finds himself being, when he shouldn't be. I'm not sure if he has a wish to see Loki unhappy, but with me around cracking jokes and trying to get into Loki's pants whenever I have the chance, is not going to make us the best of friends. Trust me, he will love you once he meets me."

"He like that's Sif girl way more than me, if he could he'd just switch our bodies."

" Look I'll say this, because you need to hear it. But tell daddy dearest to jump into a lake. You love Thor right?"

"Yes of course."

"And Thor loves you right?"

"Yes."

"Then nobody else matters but you two. Anybody else can just kick rocks, because you two are the ones in the relationship. Not Odin, not Frigga, Not Sif, not Loki, and certainly not me. You have to love Thor beyond all of that bullshit, and trust that he is going to be by your side."

"I understand. I just don't know, I get this weird, like feeling whenever you are around him, I mean I don't know how Pepper does it, I mean you are much closer to Tony than Thor. How does she deal with knowing Tony wouldn't leave your room after Loki died, and he took care of you."

Darcy was a bit hurt, did Jane not trust her. Did she believe that she would take all the Avengers and host one big orgy or something?

"Jane, I'm I... I can't believe you would say that. You wanna know why Pepper doesn't act like that with Tony and Me, is because she understands that I do not want not will I ever want her Avenger. He loves her and she lives him and they work together well. She understands that he and I are just friends. I couldn't thank him enough for saving my life, when I felt like I was being shattered. Her as well, she helped me, and stood by me, but you know when I needed my best friend, she couldn't see past herself enough to be there for me like I was for her. That hurt worse than if Pepper had flipped out on me about Tony."

Jane got defensive.

"Darcy, I tried you went off on me and asked everybody to leave you alone."

"Jane you DON'T say anything you said to the person who's boyfriend just died! You shut up and be there. I never once question your judgment on waiting for Thor to come back. I just help you pull yourself by your bra straps and helped you get on with life."

" I'm sorry Darcy, I wasn't thinking rationally, and your right I shouldn't have brought that up at the time. That was selfish of me. As for Loki I don't want him or anything, as your friend I don't want you broken by him, I don't want to be the one to have to pick you back up and put you back together. We've all seen the damage Loki has done, he could break you."

Jane said really wanting to get her point across to Darcy.

" And I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Yea, he caused some chaos, but he has changed, and he is a good guy despite what you think. He treats me how I want to be treated, and I honestly think I would be dead without him, because SHIELD certainly would have gotten me killed with all that crappy training they gave me, which is why we need to talk to Fury. We have to go upstairs now."

Darcy got up from the couch and started walking toward the door.

" Darcy, look I know I've been not a good best friend to you, and I can understand why you are upset with me. But I really need you in my life, and you are still my best friend. I owe it to you to try to get over my issues and accept that Loki is in your life. I owe you that much, so I will make a concerned effort to at least be civil. I can't say it will be all roses, but I will be there."

Darcy looked at Jane.

"Okay we will see, but you should do it for Thor too, he's going to be your husband and Thor loves his brother. I suggest you lay off on dumping on Loki before you lose two important people..."

*Penthouse*

Darcy walked in and as soon as she did, Loki had her pinned on the wall, kissing her in front of everybody. When he pulled away, Darcy started laughing at the look everyone's faces, and started speaking,

"Hey Loki, I'm all for leaving our curtains open every now and again when we go at it, but blatant exhibitionism is not my thing."

He laughed and pulled her into her arms.

"I wanted to thank you for your comments."

"What comments?"

"About me to Lady Jane. I don't deserve them, yet you defend me anyway. Thank you."

"You guys listened in?"

Tony stepped forward, in his clean black sabbath tee-shirt and jeans.

"We had to make sure you didn't kill her or anything. It was purely a safety thing..."

He said trying to BS her. She walked over to the living room and pushed him on her way. Steve spoke up next, wanting to get down to business and figure out the truth.

" We need to get Fury up here and isolated so that we can talk to him. I say that Darcy lay down on the couch with your force field. Natasha you call Fury in, saying that Darcy has something odd going on with her. He should appear as quickly as possible"

They agreed and Darcy did her best to put on her shield, and after a little instruction from Loki she was laying with her body completely on the couch, and Loki had changed her back into that gross suit from before. Natasha made her page and as predicted Fury was in Tony's penthouse in seconds.

"Dr. Banner how is her condition? And why isn't he in detention?"

Darcy opened her eyes and dropped the gold protection she had.

"I'm fine director. And as for Loki he wasn't responsible like I told you. His kind was being controlled by Malekith and Thanos."

"How odd that he is never responsible."

Fury said moving toward Darcy. Loki snapped again, changing Darcy to her clean suit.

"Nothing odd about it. But there is something odd about me though, and I think you know what it is."

Maria, who had come up with him stepped forward.

"Agent Lewis, that is not how you talk to your superior"

" Agent Hill, this is much bigger than you think. I suggest you can it!"

Darcy said looking at her, then forcing her eyes to flash gray long enough to scare her and twitching her hand toward her gun.

"Back to you director. Do you want to tell me, or are we going to behave like school children until you do?"

" I don't know why you..."

"Please Director Fury, don't lie. It's my specialty, and I think it will only serve to piss Ms. Lewis and myself off further."

Loki said moving forward to stand behind his lover.

" It's classified."

Loki, waved his hand and Nick and Maria found themselves bound tightly to dining room chairs.

" Let me go this instant!"

Maria screeched.

" So you can alert SHIELD agents and they can disturb us? I think not. You will just have to stay for the party."

"All of you, this is treason! Release me immediately."

"Sorry, but until you tell me what I need to know I can't do that."

Tony moved forward.

"So Fury, what can you tell us, about what Darcy is? The only reason we have you tied up is because you won't tell us the truth otherwise. We have no intention on hurting either of you. Darcy just deserves to know."

" We can't tell you, we were swore by council."

"Since when do you listen to the council?"

Asked Bruce, who sat down in a chair that matched the living room furniture.

" Look, it's high level issue, telling you could mean destruction of the world as we know it."

" I know I'm an Elemental, I just need to know why, because if my parents are somewhere, they need to be safe from Thanos."

" They are safe. Trust me."

Everybody (even Jane) scoffed at that.

" How can we trust you if you always lie to us Fury?"

"Jarvis, have you finished decrypting SHIELD's files again?"

Tony asked his AI, moving to pour himself a glass of water.

" Almost sir, process should take less than a minute to complete."

Fury's eye got big, and he shifted in his seat.

"Anything you wanna admit to before we find out."

" I swore to him, I'd never tell and I'll won't unless I don't have choice. Darcy know that I only kept it from you to keep you safe."

Fury said cryptically.

"Files done Sir, what would you like me to do with them."

" Great open me a projection on the wall"

A large view of the computer screen appeared.

" Now search those files to anything pertaining to Darcy Lewis."

Jarvis did as asked, then a whole list if files appeared.

" Pull birth certificates out of these files only."

Two files appeared, Tony opened the first, it was her fake one, that stated her adoptive parents as parents.

"Jarvis open the second file."

Darcy read down the large projection... "No way."

Said Clint and Natasha

" I knew it."

Said Bruce

" Holy smokes"

Said Steve.

"Jarvis I think my eye sight is going or I have finally lost my mind. Read the birth certificate."

_"Darcy Isabella Stark-Lewis _

_born May 5th 1993 at SHIELD location New York._

_Parents, Howard and Maria Stark"_

"That's what I thought it said..."

And with that Anthony Edward Stark, 31 year old genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist passed out cold on the floor...

* * *

OKAY! WHO SAW THAT ONE COMING? It's an honest question :)

More coming soon...I hope you enjoyed this chapter...


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters

I hope last chapter was a good shock for you all :) I enjoyed writing that chapter very much, and I loved reading the reviews even more. So saddly I will be posting the last two chapters of _A Burden With Glorious Purpose_ today and the Epilouge, but it will not be in vain! Because I have already started writing the sequel! *CUE FIREWORKS HERE* I have big plans for my Darcy and Loki, and the rest of the Avengers, and that can't be cleared up in two chapters, and the story line I have planned requires it's own new story! So be on the look out for:

**_*All We Needed Was A Purpose*~The Sequel to A Burden With Glorious Purpose_**

:)

* * *

Chapter 20: A Burden with Glorious Purpose

Darcy rushed over to help Tony off the floor, although her own head was spinning. Howard and Maria Stark? Her parents?! What? Steve and Bruce helped her get Tony situated in a chair, while Nat, got a cold towel and some more water. Tony came to rather quickly, and Darcy couldn't look him in the eye just yet, she turned to Fury, her anger evident. Her eyes glowed and she grabbed Fury by the neck.

"Is it true?"

"Agent Lewis..."

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION, DIRECTOR FURY WERE HOWARD AND MARIA STARK MY REAL PARENTS?!"

She shouted at him, she was not in the mood for any evasions any more. Nobody moved to help the director, and Loki stood close enough to stop her from killing him, but far enough away to let Darcy handle the situation.

"Yes, I can e...explain I...if you let my neck go Darcy."

She dropped her hand and found Tony standing next to her.

"Make it quick before the sidewalk in front of this tower has a new red paint job."

Tony growled out, wanting to do nothing but punch the man in the face. Fury coughed a few times, and Clint was gracious enough to give him some water.

"Speak, Man of Fury"

Thor said, with an unhappy grimace spread across his face.

"A long time ago, when SHIELD first began Howard met Maria and they fell madly in love. It turned out Maria was hiding a big secret. She was not from around here, like we believed. In fact she was from somewhere much further. She told us she was from another realm, her people were called Elementals. She told us that they were in the midst of a war, which they weren't sure they would win. She ran here to the last place they would think to find her and had lived for a couple hundred years. Howard was shocked, but loved her regardless, and she gave birth to you Anthony. She had every intention of taking you and your father to be tested with Odin and made immortal with her, but she said she had to go home first, she wanted to rescue her family, but when she returned they had already perished, she was trying to grab a heirloom from her family home, when she was caught by the opposing force she ran from. She was held captive for the equivalent of three of our months, while she was there they took advantage of her, the result was her falling with Child, Darcy. She stumbled back to Earth somehow, and Howard took care of her, well at least until he saw she had fallen with child, and not his own. He flat out refused to raise another's child, especially when it was because he could not protect her. He wanted to get rid of you, but your mother refused. She couldn't change his mind on raising you, so she said that if he did not make sure you were raised safely, with a good family then she promised to take Tony and go to Asgard. She ensured he would never see his son again, so he agreed to her terms, but she could never contact you and you couldn't know the truth unless there was no other choice. She cried but agreed to it, only to keep you safe. She knew that she was one of the few Elementals left, so she had to protect you from her attackers, and let you go to the Lewis' who Howard paid a hell of a lot to keep you. It was mere accident that you were in this life again. Your powers had no reasons to manifest themselves obviously except your intelligence, until Thor appeared. I brought you here to keep an eye on you."

Darcy sat on the couch, a few tears running down her face. Loki sat next to her, pulling her closer. Tony sat on the other side.

"Why didn't you tell her once you decided to move her here?"

Steve asked Fury. Loki waved his hands releasing the two captives from their chairs. They stood, moving their bodies to get circulation back.

"I promised Howard a long time ago I wouldn't, and it wasn't necessary to tell her. I wanted her to exhibit her power if she had any, on her own; the low training was so that would have to rely on her power."

Said Fury. Loki shot up from his seat, and held onto Fury's coat, hoisting him off his feet.

"What if she didn't have any powers you sniveling bastard. She could have died!"

Loki was furious, only Thor's hand on his shoulder made him put the man down.

"Get out."

Tony said barely above a whisper to Fury and Hill. When they didn't move to leave he got up and before anyone could stop him he punched the shit out of Fury and would have kept going if Loki and Steve hadn't stopped him. Tony was panting heavily, rage twisting his features.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU MY DAMN SELF!"

He shouted snatching himself from the two holding him. Fury holding his face left the penthouse, Maria in tow. Tony was so angry he kicked his chairs out the way and stalked off to his room, and slammed the door to it.

Darcy watched him leave the room and put her head in her hands. She was so many emotions that she didn't know what to do. She was angry from having such a big secret kept from her, she was shocked that Tony was her brother, and she had no idea. Relieved because she knew the truth, scared because Thanos could be coming for her and even Tony though she wasn't sure if he had any powers, and she was confused, about what she was supposed to do, hurt about Howard's behavior.

Darcy felt the cold hands pull her into his arms and she broke. She never pictured Loki as the type to hold a girl while she cried, but here he was anyway. Holding her while she cried like a kid who dropped the top off their ice cream cone. Jane sat next to her and put her hand on Darcy's arm. Then they heard a loud crash from Tony's room. Then a few subsequent more crashing, then some glass breaking. Darcy got up and ran to his room, and Steve broke down the door to the room just in time for Darcy to see Tony's Iron Man suit flying away. Understanding why he left, she kept looking out the window while talking to Natasha.

"Hey Nat do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Call Pepper, make sure she knows Tony is okay and he is on his way to see her. Don't tell her what we found out, that's for Tony to tell her, just let her know he's going to need her."

"How do you know that's where he's going to?"

"Well he's going to stop for a large bottle of Whiskey, but I'm sure that's where he's going."

Darcy said knowing Tony. He needed Pepper, like she needed Loki. Natasha walked away doing what Darcy had asked of her, Clint followed her.

"Jarvis I'm sure you have both Tony's and my blood on file correct?"

"Yes Ms. Lewis."

"Good, run a DNA test on our blood. Tell me the results when it's ready."

"I will as soon as the results are ready."

"Thank You Jarvis."

Darcy said tiredly.

"I want a big ass juicy hamburger, greasy fries and a chocolate shake. When Nat and Clint come back, who is up for it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and she pulled Loki into her room, closing the door. She wasted no time jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Caught off guard he held on tightly and began to kiss her roughly, her back slamming against her door. They kissed until she needed air.

"It's been too long since I was able to do that."

She said resting her head on the junction of his neck and shoulder. They kept kissing and she started trying to remove Loki's clothes in vain.

"My love, we do not have time for that. I do promise you that when we return I will apologize for everything thoroughly, and will prove my love to you all night long."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Good because we have a lot of time to make up for. That damn dream sex wasn't satisfying in the least."

Loki was shocked, and a bit confused. Had he used that spell while he was being controlled? Darcy noticing his look laughed and kissed his cheek.

"We can explain it to you later okay?"

He nodded and let her onto her feet so they could join the group. Darcy told him to go ahead, because she had to use the restroom. Once she left the room, she found her cellphone, she called Tony, who of course didn't answer.

_"Tony, I understand why you flew off. I won't bother you anymore while your gone. I just wanted to let you know that when your ready we can talk about this. I'll be here for you like you were for me, I promise you that Tony Stark. I know this is going to sound weirdo coming from me, but I Love You. Okay Bye."_

She hung up and left the room to join the others for dinner...

* * *

Anybody notice Tony was able to break out of **Steve** **and Loki's**grasp? Looks to me like somebody has a little super strength of his own...

:)


	21. Chapter 21

Here it is.. the last chapter! Only a Epilouge left now...

OH WARNING THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! NOT FOR YOU DON'T READ AFTER THE SECOND LINE BREAK!

* * *

Chapter 21: A Burden With Glorious Purpose

*Two Days Later*

Darcy lay awake in bed, Loki lying next to her, sleeping. Gods he looked so peaceful, so innocent when he was sleeping. The last two days had been rough on her, she had been a huge ball of emotions, only made worse by the fact that Tony was still with Pepper and hasn't called her not even once, not even when Jarvis's DNA results came back with the results of Tony and her sharing half of their alleles in common. Pepper had called her and at least let her know he was safe, but he hadn't called himself. She was worried he would reject her just like Howard apparently had. She would be no worse off than she already had been, because she didn't have anybody but the Avengers, but technically he was family. She couldn't just walk away and ignore the situation without at least trying be a family. Honestly she would hate to lose him as a friend; he (despite what everyone thought) had the ability to care about someone other than himself, even to the point of self sacrifice.

Just as Darcy was about to try and turn her brain off long enough to get a few hours of sleep, she heard the clang of metal against the patio. Getting up and pulling her shorts, bra, and tank top back on, she grabbed her robe and went out to the living room. Low and behold Tony Stark was having the last of his amour removed.

He noticed her standing there and walked to the kitchen.

"Soooo... I think I need a drink, want one?"

"I'll take some lemonade"

"Can do."

Tony poured her drink and she sat on the barstool at the island in the kitchen. Tony poured himself a glass of what she had, surprising her. Noticing her look, he spoke up.

"I spent the past couple of days in a bottle, one figures he better be sober for this."

The room was silent for a few seconds then Tony sat down next to her in the next barstool available.

"So, I got Jarvis's results. It's official... You're my sister huh?"

Tony said unable to look anywhere but at her, he then took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I am. I should have guessed really, I mean who else besides Loki can keep up with my sarcasm?"

Tony and Darcy laughed, the ice was broken slightly.

"Yea, and who else can break into Jarvis' secure mainframe and get him to play Abba's greatest hits on repeat for a day and a half as payback for a certain sock stealing prank."

"True. Tony, how do you feel about this whole situation? I mean it can't be easy on you."

"Darcy I've been an only child my whole life. I'm not sure how to be a older brother, I'm selfish, I don't like to share, and I'm sure I have been the opposite of model big brother. Hell I'm been the guy older brothers want to beat up when their sisters bring me home."

"It's ok, I've been living like an only child since I was a preteen, I don't expect things to be all easy or anything. We already know each other maybe that will make things easier."

"True. I certainly think having a little sister who can kick ass next to me is pretty bad ass."

"Well I'm just bad ass anyway, but who can tell."

"Yep, I can tell your related now..."

They started laughing.

"You feel like going somewhere with me?"

Tony asked standing up from his chair.

"At 4:00 in the morning Tony?"

"Yes, I know the perfect place to get donuts and have a great view of the water."

Tony looked at her, and for the first time she realized those eyes were the same ones she saw in the mirror. Choking back her sudden urge to cry, she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but they better be good, and your buying."

She smiled at him and turned to go back to her room. Loki was still sleeping, so she tiptoed to her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans, and a tee-shirt with her normal pair of converses. When she got out of the closet she brushed her teeth quickly and wrote a short note letting Loki know she left with Tony and she would be back. Grabbing a hair tie she left the room. Tony was suited up when she returned to the living room. She climbed onto his back and he took off into the dark night...

"Tony when you said you had a perfect place to enjoy donuts, I didn't think you meant here."

He laughed and took a sip of his coffee, then looked out at the water and sun rising over it.

"Told you it was perfect, I mean where else can you get a view of the water, and a great sunrise. I delivered on the donuts and coffee."

"But The Statue of Liberty? I mean what if somebody catches us."

"I'm Tony effing Stark; they are used to me doing shit like this."

"Yea, but you know if we get arrested Loki is going to be pissed with you."

"Yea, well tell reindeer games to bring it on."

Darcy laughed and took a bite out of her donut...

*10 am*

Tony sat Darcy down so he could get the robot arms to take off the suit, and they walked into the living room. To be met with the faces of the Avengers all standing or sitting in the living room.

"And here I was planning to take a nap..."

Said Darcy to Tony.

"Glad to see you're alright Stark."

Said Steve.

"Yea, I... I just needed to clear my head."

"Understood, but next time call somebody"

Nat said with a smile on her face.

Darcy was so tired, despite the coffee she had drunk with Tony. Loki walked over to her and kissed her.

"Thanks for the note. Might have thought you ran off on me"

"Never that, but I am about to take a long nap, and not a single one of you Avengers are going to wake me up unless there is an emergency correct?"

Darcy gave everyone eye contact showing them she was serious. They all agreed not to wake her up, for fear of her silent promise to injure anyone who dared to wake her. She left to room and went to take a shower before promptly falling asleep on top of her bedspread...

*4 Hours Later*

"Ms. Lewis Agent Fury is requesting your audience."

Darcy huffed and grumbled into her pillow.

"Tell him to go to hell. I'm sleeping."

"He is insisting. Should I ask him to leave a message?"

"Tell him to take the message and shove it. I'm not available."

"I'm afraid he is over-riding my protocol again..."

"Agent Lewis, I know you are in there, report."

"Fury, you are the last person I want to talk to."

"I really don't care. This is a business call. The public is calling the Avengers for a press conference today."

"And what do you want me to do, write responses for the teleprompter? Get Jamison to do it, I'm busy."

"No, you are officially an Avenger."

Now that woke Darcy up, she shot up on her bed.

"What? Since when?"

"Since this morning. I petitioned to add you to the Avengers hours after the battle. The official ruling came back this morning. They've decided you were officially in the Avengers initiative. Now you and the rest of the Avengers have a press conference in a few hours, report for brief and visual prep in 15 minutes."

"Fine. Now leave me alone."

"We have to talk sometime Agent Lewis. I am still your superior..."

"Unless you have something meaningful to say, then you and I have absolutely nothing to talk about, unless it pertains to the Avengers or missions.

"Lewis."

"Goodbye Fury. Jarvis terminate transmission."

Darcy said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Her mind was still groggy, and she wanted to do nothing more than to go back to sleep. It was the first time she had gotten completely restful sleep without having to worry about anybody or what was going on in the real world. Darcy heard a very small pop and felt Loki sit next to her.

"I assume Fury woke you."

"You would assume correctly. Damn it I was getting such good rest."

Loki smirked, helping her onto her feet.

"I could tell, your snoring was rivaling Thor's."

"Oh shut up, I do not snore!"

She smacked his arm.

"Whatever you say. Now come on, Natasha is waiting on you so you both can go prep, while I have to join the men. I did promise them to be the first to make sure to wake you, and take the punishment for waking you, but Fury has the honor."

"Yea he does. But you my trickster god, get me and that is enough punishment within itself."

She said with a wide smile on her face, pressing her body to his.

"No I think you are the reward..."

***Begin Lemon HERE***

* * *

Loki said, while cupping her chin and kissing her. They kept kissing, falling into the moment and not caring they had to be downstairs at that exact moment. Loki was sliding his hands up her thighs as they fell back on the bed. He wasted no time moving his lips to the column of her neck, the slightly colder flesh in combat with the natural temperature of her body. She couldn't contain the small breathy moan that escaped from her throat when his hand made it to her center through her pajama bottoms. His deft fingers moving her pajamas and panties aside to stroke her lower lips, softly. She began to chew on her own lips, bruising them with her teeth. Loki likes to see the looks of pleasure on her face, knowing he was the one causing it gave him pleasure as well. His slender yet long finger teased her opening and she moved her hips trying to get him to stop teasing her. His lips joined her again just as his finger entered her. She moaned into his mouth, and he smirked against hers.

"You know I like having you as my reward. Seeing you try to hold back your pleasure is more than enough, to encourage me to continue."

He said with clear mirth in his voice, while Darcy tossed her head back for a moment, then started tossing off Loki's clothes. He laughed and stopped his intentions to help her in all of her eagerness. Then waved his hand making her clothes disappear.

"So eager love, you act as though we didn't make love last night."

She flipped them over, lined them up and slid down his length making them both groan and shutter. She rode him like she was on a mission, her eyes shut tightly as Loki gripped onto her hips. He moved her up and down when she got weak and thrust-ed against her harder. He couldn't take it anymore, so he flipped them back over taking back his control, and their hips began to slam together wildly, as their peaks got closer and closer. Her toes curled, her nail ran down his back and she yelled his name at her release, triggering his. After the wild erratic last thrusts were over, he rested on her before remembering he could still crush her, and rolled off next to her, their legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

"I shall never grow bored of that. Magnificent."

"Me neither, you always starting something at the most inopportune time. It's ok though. Jarvis how long has it been since Fury called?"

"21 minutes and 15 seconds Ms. Lewis."

"Oh shit. Then again we made pretty good time. We are only 6 minutes late."

She leaned over and kissed him, stood up and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up...

* * *

***END LEMON***

*A few hours later*

Darcy had made it through her first Avengers interview without being eaten alive by the press. They all wanted to know her connection to the Avengers, and what made her special enough to join them. She gave a classy answer like Nat had told her to, by saying she was just good at what she does and has the means to protect people as best as she could. They snapped shots and much to her chagrin got a nice video of her tripping walking off the stage. To which they were all having a laugh about back at the penthouse.

"So I think your "having skills" speech went over well until you fell"

Said Clint, is a smart-ass type of way. Darcy glared at him, while the team laughed.

"Hey I didn't fall all the way."

"Yea, only because Steve's back broke your fall."

"Oh shut it, before I have Loki hide your arrows in an inter-dimensional space pocket... Again."

Clint's head shot up as everybody laughed at him, they all knew where Darcy put them.

"So that's where my damn Arrows went! Give 'em back Lewis."

"Its Stark-Lewis thank you and I don't think so. I know you had a hand in the sock scandal!"

Said Darcy. Clint knew he did, but tried to hold his face.

"Oh come on, so what we stole all the right socks then put them back and stole the left and switched them out for a month."

"You both drove me plum crazy that's what! Now that you've admitted I think I'll give them back."

Loki snapped and all of Clint's missing arrows piled at his feet.

"Great now how am I supposed to get all these arrows back to my room?"

"I'll help you carry them."

Said Natasha, throwing back her Vodka and moving to help her boyfriend pick them up. Everybody started catcalling and whistling at them when they left, which led them both to flip everybody off and leave. Causing more fits of laughter, although Tony stopped them before they made it to the door.

"Nat, Pepper will be back at 10 am and after she gets settled you ladies have to go dress shopping. So don't stay up too late kids."

Natasha nodded, and Darcy and Jane looked confused.

"Tony, why are they going dress shopping?"

"You both missed the memo huh. The mayor is holding a party in our honor tomorrow night."

"How did we miss that one Jane?"

"Well I think you, Jane were too busy trying to get Thor to put down the poptarts and Darcy and Loki I don't even want to know what you two were doing that made you ten minutes late when we sent Loki in the room 15 minutes early."

Tony shuttered and tossed back the rest of his glass, before staying his "Pepper hates late people" speech and going to his room. Everyone thought that was ironic because Tony is never on time for anything.

"I think we should retire, I can tell you need your rest."

Loki said effortlessly picking her up, and walking off.

"After earlier I think I do, but not before a repeat performance..."

He gave her his trouble making smirk and closing the door to the room with magic...

*The Party*

The Women had gotten ready at the hotel where the party was being held; they each found a dress that suited them well. Jane had gone with a red thin strapped dress that billowed slightly at the waist and came about mid-calf. Natasha had gone with a more classic approach, fitting herself in a black dress that cross crossed at her back and fitted her curves tightly the flared out at the bottom. Pepper had gone with a midnight blue gown with a halter neckline and that clinched to her in all the right places. Darcy's dress proved more difficult to find, as hers took the longest, but she had found a strapless green gown that flowed down her body, the top corset, laced with black designs and black ribbons to tie it closed. The bottom half flared at bit at the waist but she liked it because it wasn't princess like at all, but it had a classy feel to it, and it made her feel pretty. When she walked down the stairs, her hair all done up, wearing a dress and more jewelry than she had ever seen herself being able to afford wearing in her lifetime, and a magnificent pair of shoes. She saw Loki's normally composed face change as his jaw dropped and he stopped talking mid-sentence. He helped her off the steps they had to walk down to get to main foray of the room in their suite, Darcy knew she did something right.

"You look...wow... I don't think I have the words to describe how beautiful you look tonight."

"Wow never thought I'd see the day I'd render Mr. Silvertongue speechless. I guess I picked the right dress."

"Yes, and I want nothing more than to tear it off of you."

"Oh you will. Later. And you look strikingly handsome in that suit."

"Yes, I'm glad I chose this one, your dear brother almost had me and Thor in hideous blue suits, made of this hot and itchy material, the man at the store said it was crushed velvet I believe, and it had large ruffles in the front. Had Bruce not intervened and told us the suits were no longer of Midgardian custom, we would have been laughing stocks."

Darcy along with everyone else started laughing.

"Tony I know you've got pictures."

"You know I do. I'll let you see them later."

Loki and Thor pouted while Jane and Darcy simultaneously laughed and tried to cheer them up. Darcy spoke to Thor first.

"Pikachu, chill it was a harmless joke."

"Who is this Pikachu you speak of?"

Thor asked, and everyone who knew who Pikachu was busted out laughing even harder, at the realization. That left Thor, Loki and Steve out the loop. Steve and Bruce had brought along their girlfriends who were still a bit shy to be around the superheroes, but were slowly warming up.

"Thor Pikachu is just like you are only in cartoon form, and he is a pet. We will watch the show he is on, tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Lady Darcy."

"Okay everyone, we have to go, they are going to be announcing us in a moment."

Steve said starting to move toward the door, looking handsomely classic with his neat blonde hair and blue eyes. Bruce followed with his dark, thick hair as tamed as he possibly could. Tony and Pepper always the attention grabbing couple looked suave as always following them, Nat and Clint complemented each other in a "I'm too cool for all of you" type of way, Jane and Thor were sure to turn heads as they entered.

Though nobody said it out loud, the couple that stole the night was Darcy and Loki; they had this confidence about them that made everybody take notice of both of them. Despite the height difference they shined as the couple who complimented each other the most. People gasped and talked at seeing the two newest members together, when they thought nobody was looking, letting their love for one another shine brightly on their faces. The night proved well for them, the only Dark spot being when a girl tried with all her might to steal Loki away from Darcy while she was dancing with Tony for a song. The girl didn't count on Tony's need to use the restroom, ending the dance early and Darcy catching the end of her little "Come on, let's go toward the hallways I know a spot where nobody would be able to see what I'm doing to you" speech, and needless to say before Loki could tell the girl that her pitiful flirting, and whorish idiocies would turn off even the dullest of men, Darcy had appeared, flashed her eyes at the girl, who ran off screaming like a lunatic, afterwards and had to be escorted out, and successfully leaving Loki and Darcy to enjoy the rest of the night together...

_*Later that night*_

_Darcy and Loki along with Bruce and his girlfriend had opted to stay at the hotel for the night. The suite was so large that the room Bruce and his girl took was on the other side. Darcy and Loki had thoroughly enjoyed almost surface of the room after the party and Loki had fallen asleep. Darcy on the other hand thought about what had led them here, what brought them to this place in life. When she was younger she felt like she didn't belong, and when she got to S.H.I.E.L.D she felt the same way, always in the way, always a burden, she wondered if she would ever do anything meaningful with her life. Now here she is, a capable agent, surrounded by friends who care about her (dare say love her like she loves them) she has a new brother and a man whom she hated but had grown to love beyond incomparable lengths, not to mention those pretty cool powers that she still had a lot to learn about. Darcy now knew something that she never had before. She knew she was no longer a burden and now she had a purpose..._

* * *

:)


	22. Chapter 22-Epilouge

Normal Disclaimers Apply!:)

_It has been an absolute pleasure to write this story and for all you to write it, just made things that much better for me. Thank you so much for giving this story a chance! I really hope you all read "All We Needed Was A Purpose" I hope to have the first chapter posted within the next couple of days! :)_

_-You all have been amazing! Tons of Love -Singeramg_

* * *

Epilogue: A Burden With Glorious Purpose:

*6 Months later:*

"Loki when I said try a take me on, I certainly didn't mean for you to take me literally."

Darcy was laying across a bed in the training room at Vanaheim, which apparently changes to whatever you want. It was kind of like the room of requirement in Harry Potter. It was awesome, and certainly had its usefulness.

"Oh my little mortal, do not pretend you do not enjoy our distractions."

Loki said looking at her out the corner of his eye.

"Oh trust me, I enjoy it. If I didn't you'd be in a heap lot more trouble. I just don't think we can waste anymore training time."

"Darcy you are progressing finely, you have control over you shield and strength. Your eyes have even stopped flickering when you are angry plus your hand to hand is nearly flawless, Love."

"It's just... I don't know I feel weird Loki, like I'm missing something, something important and for the life of me I can't figure out what it is. And as of late I'm getting the feeling something is coming and I need to be prepared to stop it."

"What do you think is coming Darcy?"

"That's the scary part, I don't know..."

**Fury knew that he would have to tell them eventually, he just didn't know how. Hill had already said the last time he kept important secrets that should have been told it got him punched in the face, but Howard was his best friend, and he was one of the smartest sons of bitches he's ever known. If he said telling Darcy and Tony the truth about themselves because of Maria, could mean the end of the world as they knew it, then he should trust him right? But deep down Nick Fury knew the truth; he knew Howard Stark had his own insecurities that led to Darcy being given away, and that it wasn't anybody's fault but the man who attacked Maria. He shut Darcy out because he saw her as the enemy looking to tear his family apart. He resented her more than he ever told Maria, he also slightly resented Maria for the power she had, but refused to use. So the whole BS about letting them feel alone in this world, to make it safer for everyone else was just crap. Maria may have let her husband think he won by sending Darcy away, but she had always planned on getting her children back together, and it had started by writing Nick Fury a letter to be delivered by a spell in the event of her death, about making sure that one day Tony went back to visit their family home, if he no longer lived there. Once he found the missing piece to his heart he could unlock its secrets. Now Nick Fury had of course visited the old neglected mansion multiple times to see if there was anything to find that could help SHIELD, but he found nothing. He knew he had to show Tony and Darcy the letter, and then have them find whatever Maria was talking about, who's to say that she didn't leave behind some power of her own that SHIELD could really use...**

_Malekith was planning his revenge. They all deserved to suffer, and most importantly Loki Odinson deserved to suffer. The little twit thought he had defeated Malekith the Accursed? For shame if he thought it that easy! He had plans to make him suffer, pay for ever turning his back on him! He had big plans and they all started with that little mortal he had fallen in love with. Oh yes, she would suffer too..._

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	23. AN:SEQUEL NOW POSTED!

HI EVERYBODY!

I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYBODY KNOW I WILL BE STARTING THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, IT WILL BE CALLED " All We Needed Was A Purpose".

It's up now and I hope you guys like it as much as you did this story!

Lots and Lots Love

-Singeramg


End file.
